


Whose Leaf Is Ever Green

by Malignant_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No One Ring, Apprenticeships, Bonding, Bottom Harry, Cannon compliant, Courtship, Elf Harry, Erebor, Middle Earth, Mpreg, Multi, OC, OC Elves - Freeform, Overuse of Elvish, Rivendell, Sauron was defeated, but there's still evil afoot, for Harry Potter, not for Tolkien works, travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 75,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malignant_Kitten/pseuds/Malignant_Kitten
Summary: Being reborn is a rather awkward business.When Harry finally died of old age, he had expected to greet his parents and family.But the Fates had something else in mind.(ON HIATUS- Until further notice, my stories will be staying on hiatus. I am really short on time right now, but I am still writing. It's just been really slow and piecemeal. Please bear with me.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> New fic!  
> (Spoilers in the end notes)  
> (Don't own Harry Potter or anything Tolkien)  
> Leave comments and love!

Prologue

 

Quellë 18, 2839

 

Darkness.

Warmth.

Sound.

That was what greeted Harry when he next was conscious.

He didn't know where he was, his eyes either didn't work or he was surrounded by a muted darkness.

The occasional light seeped in, warm light, like shining a torch through your hand and admiring the red light that it gave off.

He heard the occasional noise, muffled like the sounds were coming through a deep tunnel or like he'd wrapped his head in cotton. The only sound that was constant was a steady thumping, like a strong heart, forever beating.

It was a soothing sound, that never failed to lull Harry to sleep.

The last thing he remembered before waking to this safe, warm place was lying in his bed in Grimmauld Place, dying.

His children and grandchildren had surrounded him, crying over him, even as he comforted them.

They shouldn't cry, Death was the last friend to greet, to quote his distant ancestor, and one day they would join him in death. So they should not weep, but rejoice the happy memories.

Harry had outlived his wife, Ginevra, and his best friends Ron and Hermione. He was the last of their generation to pass on, and he was so looking forward to seeing them again.

But he had the suspicion he wasn't going to get his wish.

His warm place became more and more cramped as time went on, or as best he could tell since he had no way to tell time in this place.

Sometimes there was more light and sound, and the rocking started as his warm place grew tighter. As if he could feel the movement that had always been there, but had never felt before.

‘Maybe I'm the one growing and not this place shrinking?’

The walls he felt hadn't moved or changed but his body felt bigger, what he could feel of it. His hands were very awkward and clumsy when he used them, and his limbs felt stiff and weak.

Suddenly his warm, safe place grew tight and claustrophobic, as the walls tightened around him and moved in strange pulsing waves.

The pulsing continued until light suddenly spilled into his world, then the warmth was replaced by cool air, drawing a cry from him.

Harry flinched when a baby screamed, squirming, trying to find the noise to make it stop. Harry jerked again when he realized he was making that noise.

‘Am I a baby?’

Harry tried to open his eyes but found them crusted shut, and his hands were held down when he tried to get it off.

“Shhh little one. I'll have you cleaned up and back over to your Naneth in a moment.” Harry focused on the soft voice that spoke, reaching for the voice and trying to speak to it, though he could hear he wasn't successful. Only baby noises came out along with soft cooing.

The voice chuckled as a warm towel, at least it felt like one to Harry, ran along his body, cleaning him off of what Harry guessed was birthing fluids.

Harry wasn't stupid, he could infer quite well that he had just been reborn, not the most pleasant experience but at least he hadn't seen anything he didn't want to see of his new mother. He wondered at his keeping of his memories but he would put that aside for the moment and make the most of the situation at hand. This was his chance to grow up with loving parents and have a good childhood.

The towel finally cleaned off the gunk on his eyes and he could finally open them.

“Oh my. What lovely green eyes you have!” Harry stared up at the man above him, glad that his vision wasn't the usual poor vision babies had when first born.

The man, though his observations made him wonder in this was a human, was handsome with dark brunette hair and kind grey eyes. It was his youthful appearance and pointed ears the peeked out of his hair that caught Harry's attention.

Harry had spent the last years of his life retired, spending his time with his family, or absorbing as much information as he could. Finally after all those years of Hermione nagging at him, all it took was old age to turn him into a bibliophile.

The only races he knew of that had pointed ears coupled with youth and beauty was the elves. Not the house elves, who Harry hadn't been able to figure out if they were some form of kin to the legendary elves of old. But tall, fair and immortal elves, who had once walked the Earth but had left for some reason as far as Harry could figure from the old texts of his people.

‘Have I been born into their race?’ It was a good question, which he knew he'd find out as soon as he was brought over to his parents.

Harry cooed again, and reached up to tug at the man's silky hair causing him to chuckle. The hair truly was like silk through his clumsy baby fingers.

“Aren't you precious?” The man was smiling down at him as he weighed Harry and checked him over, then he dressed Harry in what Harry guessed was the usual newborn attire for their race. A knit cap was tugged over his smattering of black silky hair, along with a diaper, which Harry was embarrassed to realize that he would most likely need, and then a soft blanket was wrapped around him before he was picked up again.

Harry took in the room as much as he could from the man's arms for the short walk back over to the bed.

The room was very open, with cool tone colors for the walls and pale wood for the furniture. The architecture was all smooth curves and nature motifs, giving Harry a very art nouveau feel, and the windows were large with filmy curtains providing privacy.

Harry wondered distractedly if the windows had glass because it didn't look like they did.

Harry caught a glimpse out the window of a beautiful autumn scene, with lovely grey buildings surrounded by reds, golds and oranges of the fading season, with mountains framing everything.

‘Wherever I am, it's really beautiful. It'll be nice growing up here.’ Harry thought as he was transferred into another set of arms.

He looked up into a beautiful flushed face that had tears streaming down their cheeks, and the biggest smile on their lips. His mother, he was guessing, was beautiful with black shining hair and warm brown eyes. Though Harry was pretty sure the person holding him was male, but he wasn't going to judge, male pregnancies had been happening more and more among Wizarding kind before his death.

“Hello, nín gwinig. Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn. I am your Naneth, Ethiron. Look over here is your Adar, Calaeron.” Ethiron turned him until he could see a smiling blonde man next to them, whose green eyes were red from crying.

‘So this is Calaeron? His Adar? And Ethiron was his bearer and called his Naneth?’ Harry guessed his understanding of the language would grow as his new body aged because some of what they were saying made sense but some of it apparently didn't translate for him. He would have to guess Naneth was some form of mother and Adar meant father, if his guessing was correct.

“He is perfectly healthy, a good weight and has all his fingers and toes.” The brunette elf said, Harry noticed he was standing next to the bed, smiling down at their family.

“Have you decide on a name?” The elf asked as he moved away and began to tidy the room. Harry guessed this was the Healer, the elf dressed for the part though his circlet gave Harry pause. Circlets usually meant lords, or leaders of some sort, so why would the leader be birthing babies?

“We were stuck between Marcuanon and Faervel for a boy. What are you thinking now, Ethiron? Now that you've met him?” Calaeron asked as he moved off the bed and over to a chair, not wanting to jostle the bed to much since he knew his husband was sore.

Ethiron hummed, thinking, and Harry wondered what his new name would be as his eyes kept examining the room. He didn't really mind though he would probably refer to himself as Harry for a while until he got used to his new name.

“I quite like Faervel but you feel like a Marcuanon to me, nín gwinig.” Ethiron said as he brought Harry up closer to his face and proceeded to shower him in kisses. Harry giggled, even though he was kind of embarrassed. He could tell he was going to have to constantly remind himself that he was now a child and that his adult mentality would need to take a backseat until he grew up.

“Then Marcuanon it is.” Calaeron said as he leaned over and gave his husband a kiss.

Harry whined at being squished then continued to whine when his hunger made itself known.

“He'll be hungry now.” The healer stepped forward to assist though Harry wasn't paying attention as his new emotions overwhelmed him and he began to cry.

He didn't really like that his emotions were getting the better of him but he kept reminding himself that he was now a baby, and emotional outbursts were the bread and butter of babies and children.

Harry was so lost in his crying that he didn't even notice that Ethiron had undone his clothing to bare his chest, and was following the healers instructions to breastfeed him.

Harry jerked when something brushed against his lips, his mouth automatically opening to accept whatever it was.

‘O my gods! Am I being breastfed?!!’

Harry whined, not really comfortable before he just gave in. He was hungry damn it! And at least Ethiron was male so he wasn't having to suck on a breast, but he still felt awkward as hell.

The colostrum didn't really have a taste to him but it did fill his stomach so he didn't fuss, well anymore than he already had.

Soon he was full and put over Ethiron’s shoulder to be burped, and wasn't that an embarrassing experience.

“Agoreg vae. Erestor will be by later to record his birth certificate. He was born three minutes past noon by the way, on Quellë 18, just so you know. Erestor will ask even if he already knows the date.” The healer said with a laugh, as he made his way to the door.

Harry's parents laughed along while he was trying to puzzle out what Quellë meant.

‘He said birth certificate so I'm guessing Quellë is a month of the year, in the elves calendar. Great, that means I have a whole new calendar system to learn on top of the language and alphabet.’

“Thank you, Lord Elrond, Hîr vuin. Na lû e-govaned vîn.” Calaeron said as he stood to show his Lord out.

“No thanks are needed, my friend. I am a healer before I am a Lord.” Lord Elrond said before leaving the room.

Calaeron made his way back over after closing the door, “Gi melin.” He said as he leaned in to give Ethiron another kiss.

“You did so well, my love. I am so proud of you!” Calaeron exclaimed with tears in his eyes as he gently touched Harry's face with strong fingers. Harry grasped said hand and marveled at the size difference in their fingers.

‘Am I really so small?’

Ethiron laughed, “I don't feel like I did. My labor lasted almost eighteen hours, Calaeron, and Lord Elrond had to be called!” He exclaimed, biting his lip and clutching Harry closer to his chest.

“You heard what Lord Elrond said, Marcuanon is perfectly healthy.” Calaeron said trying to sooth Ethiron’s worries.

“But what about me? Will we be able to have more children? It took us so long to get pregnant with Marcuanon.” Ethiron said worriedly, squeezing Harry lightly before letting up when Harry whined at the squeeze.

“He hasn't checked you yet, your next appointment won't be until you're healed. Lord Elrond would have said something now if he sensed anything amiss. Please do not worry, my love. Let us rejoice in the baby we have now and not worry about the future.”

Ethiron slowly nodded at Calaeron’s words before he gave a shaky smile, “Are the others outside? Invite them in so they can meet their nephew.”

Calaeron eyed his husband, “Are you feeling ready for company?”

Ethiron took a deep breath, “Just a short visit. Just to meet him.”

Calaeron nodded before going to the door.

Harry watched him leave before he reached his hands up to his Naneth’s face, not liking the sad look in his eyes. He cooed when Ethiron kissed his hands and then his face, before he focused onto Calaeron coming back towards them and the people following him.

A blond man who could only be Calaeron’s twin, the man identical to Harry's Adar, stood with another elf who was even taller than Calaeron, with the same coloring as Ethiron.

Behind Calaeron's twin was a female elf, the first Harry had encountered. She had dark auburn hair that shown red in the sunlight streaming in through the window and pale blue eyes.

Elves, Harry noticed, were very androgynous in their looks, all of them beautiful with tall willowy frames and smooth skin. Harry was sure that to other races the genders were confused a lot since they looked so similar.

‘I wonder how elves judge beauty and what they look for in a partner. I'm sure there are some people who are even more beautiful than the others but when everyone is gorgeous, how do you know who you're attracted to?’

“Come meet your nephew.” Ethiron said with a wane smile, waving the others forward when they lingered at a respectful distance away from the bed.

The darker haired male stepped forward first, and gently took Harry into his arms when Ethiron handed him over.

“Brother this is your nephew Marcuanon. Marcuanon this is your uncle Aelon.”  
Harry stared up at the newly dubbed Aelon, and decided he would be a much better uncle than his uncle Vernon.

“Mae g'ovannen! Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn. I'm so happy to meet you, my nephew.” Harry was surprised at how deep Aelon’s voice was, it reminded him of Kingsley’s voice, how deep and gravelly his voice could go when he spoke.

Harry cooed and reached up to pull on the man's hair which he let him, just smiling serenely down at Harry.

“Come now, Aelon. Don't hog our nephew!” Calaeron's twin said boisterously as he moved closer to the bed, the she elf following him.

Only Ethiron and Harry saw Aelon roll his eyes before he turned to hand Harry over to the blonde man.

“Mae g'ovannen! My name is Celonor, little nephew, the better looking twin than your Adar! This lovely creature,” Celonor turned Harry to the she elf, “is my beautiful wife, Caireth!”

Caireth smiled gently before saving Harry from her husband's arms.

“Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn, my nephew. I am so happy to meet you. You are so wanted and loved.” She said quietly into his ear as she cuddled him before handing him back to his Naneth.

“We'll leave you to your rest,” Caireth said over Celonor’s protests, as she dragged him to the door with Aelon following. “Let us know if you need anything.”

She pulled Celonor out the door, while he yelled his goodbyes, and Aelon gave them a nod before closing the door behind him.

Ethiron sighed before he slowly sank into the bed, absolutely exhausted. He yawned which triggered Harry to yawn as well, his eyes drooping closed as exhaustion caught up with him.

“Here, my love. I'll put Marcuanon into his bassinet over here, and you can get some sleep. Don't worry about him I'll watch over him until you wake.” Calaeron said quietly as he pulled Harry from Ethiron's tired arms.

Ethiron nodded tiredly before he slowly moved himself until he was lying down on his side, wincing slightly at the soreness he felt.

Calaeron carried Harry over to a beautifully carved wooden bassinet with white bedding inside, that felt like heaven to Harry once he was laid down on it. The bassinet was angled slightly so Harry had an okay view out of the bassinet and he was facing the window so he had a lovely view of the autumn afternoon of his new home.

Which he still didn't know the name of.

But that was something he could learn later so Harry wasn't worried. Instead he let sleep slowly take him away with birdsong as his lullaby.

\----

Harry was quite enjoying this new world.

He'd learned from listening to his parents that their home was called Imladris in their language which was called Sindarin, and Rivendell in Westron which was the common language of the races of Men and Hobbits.

There were apparently numerous Eldarin dialects which all had roots in Quenya, which was the oldest, then Telerin, then Sindarin which came from Telerin.

Amazing what you learn from paying attention to passing conversation.

The world he lived in was called Endor, Endórë, or Ennor; Harry had heard it referred to as all three, but he had also heard the term Middle-Earth in Westron so he guessed that that was what the elvish terms translated too.

It made him wonder if there were different planes of existence, his original world being just Earth, and then this place being called Middle-Earth.

When naming this place, were their ancestors aware of the significance of the name?

Harry wondered.

This world wasn't also without strife. He listened closely to the stories told when his parents took him to the Halls of Fire, which was a beautiful building designed just for the amplification of sound, for singing, music, storytelling and plays.

Middle-Earth had apparently been at war three thousand years ago, an evil demon named Sauron having campaigned to take over the free peoples of the lands.

Sauron had been defeated, but could not be completely be destroyed until his ring, the One Ring, which he'd poured his power into, was also destroyed.

That had sounded scarily close to Horcruxes for Harry's taste, and his parents had had to take him out of the Halls when he started crying hysterically just thinking about his past.

When they had finally taken Harry back to the Halls of Fire, Harry had heard the ending of that story, which had Isildur, the King of Gondor, throwing the One Ring into the fires of Mount Doom and destroying the threat to Middle-Earth forever.

That was a load off of Harry's shoulders, as he wanted to live his new life in peace and not have to worry about some nameless evil that would one day threaten his family.

Harry wasn't really happy to realize that elves growth cycle was annoyingly slow. At five years old, he was just entering toddlerhood, and with some mental math he realized he wouldn't really be an adult until he was one hundred.

That was a long time!

He'd spent the last three of those five years being breastfed!

He didn't even want to contemplate how long puberty would last!

Harry had been very surprised to realize he still had his magic.

He'd hadn't really focused on the topic, having assumed he wouldn't since he was now a different species and as far as he could tell elves didn't have active magic. He had seen instances of passive magics at work, the protection around Imladris for example, the healing going on in the Healing Halls, or the innate magic in the gardens that kept them in bloom longer and made the fruits and vegetables the most succulent ones he'd ever tasted.

So Harry hadn't looked into if he still had magic. That was until he summoned one of his stuffed animals from across the room when his parents hadn't been there to bring it to him.

He'd been so surprised, his stuffed black dog, which looked suspiciously like a certain Grim, had hit him in the head and fallen to the floor prompting a hysterical crying fit.

His parents still didn't know yet, and he wasn't sure how to tell them.

“Hey, Ada, Nana. I'm magical!”

His parents would immediately take him to Lord Elrond to be checked, and then his secret would be all over Imladris.

Not what he wanted.

So he'd wait, and train in secret. Probably at night when they slept, though elves, adult elves at least, didn't need much sleep. One or two nights of deep REM sleep and a couple of cat naps and they were good.

And keeping in mind that elves were stupidly protective of their children.

Like Harry thought witches and wizards were protective of their young, but they didn't have shit on elves.

He actually couldn't really blame them either when he was taught the reason why.

Oh yeah! Lessons!

He was still technically a toddler but elvish children grew mentally at an incredible rate, that didn't really follow the size of their bodies. So normal elvish children at his age had the mentality of a six year old, as far as Harry could infer, so that meant that their education started really early.

But back to the reason why elves were so protective, elves apparently had worse, well, Harry couldn't say fertility problems. It wasn't their bodies really.

It made sense that a race slow to grow and immortal would be slow to reproduce or the whole of Middle-Earth would be just elves!

Though the fact that there were only four elvish provenances left was kind of sad really, at least to Harry.

But the Valar, and hadn't Harry felt strange learning about the real life deities of Middle-Earth, apparently wouldn't bless the elves with more children as long as there was big danger or strife in the world.

Which made sense, you don't want babies born during a war time, but since it was peaceful at the moment there had been an explosion of elflings in recent history. Since the destruction of the One Ring and the eradication of the threat that was Sauron.

But that mentality that their children were extremely precious for their rarity remained, making it very hard for Harry to practice his magic when his parents hovered over him all the time.

But Harry persevered until he felt proficient at wandless magic.

Which made casting silencing charms an absolute must.

Harry was not ashamed to admit that he was a cockblocker.

Those first few years, his parents really did see him as a newborn so that meant the universal ‘your baby isn't old enough to know or care what you do in bed while they are sleeping’ was in full force.

Harry felt no shame for throwing a fit every time his parents ‘alone time’ woke him up.

Nothing like waking up to your Naneth’s moans to brighten your day.

Ugh!

Harry finally decided when he was ten years old to talk to his parents about his magic. He needed to as he knew he would have more outbursts of accidental magic no matter how well his wandless magic was, and it was only a matter of time before they caught him.

Better to let him explain first.

At least now he was old enough that they would take what he said more seriously.

He was mentally a preteen, without the hormones, in the body of a toddler, and elvish parents didn't waste time speaking to their extremely intelligent children like they weren't. Which meant his parents should take him seriously, hopefully.

They were walking back from the communal Dining Hall, where most everyone ate at, where they'd just finished dinner. Harry zipped down the hall on quick little feet, enjoying being able to run as fast as he wanted too and not have to worry that someone with ill intentions were chasing him.

Harry giggled as he started skipping, dodging around the other people in the hallway, as he made his way back to their family’s apartment. All the families of Imladris lived near one another in large buildings, each family group sharing the building with one or two other families.

Most of the meals were communal though it was more by choice than necessity.

Elves could have their own kitchens installed in their rooms if they wanted. The food was mostly communal too, the farms were public unless the plot was owned by a certain family, and the meat brought in by the hunters were taken immediately to the public kitchens.

The kitchens were in a building of their own, it's size was only dwarfed by Lord Elrond's family home, which was more a mansion than anything.

Anyone could go there to cook, the main kitchen for the communal meals in the Dining Hall being manned by cooks who ruled in there with an iron fist. Mostly for the protection of the community, since they guarded against spoiled food and poison.

That's what Harry loved most about the elves, in their settlements there was no such thing as hunger or poverty or homelessness.

All the basics was provided to everyone, housing, food, clothes, even jobs were all provided here.

Money was only needed for luxuries, jewels, luxury clothing, weapons, master made furniture. A lot of elves saved their money and spent it on the foreign goods that the wandering elves brought with them when they past by Imladris.

Crime too, was really rare in elvish settlements.

Petty crimes like theft still happened occasionally, elves were still passionate creatures who felt things like greed, envy, or jealousy.

Things like murder and rape were horrible events that happened so rarely that Harry's parents couldn't remember something like that happening in a long time.

Calaeron said the last murder that had occurred had been before Ethiron had been born and had happened in Mithlond.

The last rape hadn't even been committed by another elf. Some poor elf maiden was kidnapped by some human robbers and raped by them.

The robbers had been captured and executed, and she had been rescued.

And that had been before his Ada and Uncle Celonor had been born.

Harry's family were all warriors.

His Ada, Uncle Celonor and Uncle Aelon rotated either guard duty or teaching the younger elves how to fight with sword or bow.

Aunt Caireth was actually a huntress, who regularly left Imladris proper to hunt in the deep forests that surrounded it, bringing back the meat that supplied the kitchens.

Harry always loved hearing that the deer or boar or duck they were eating had been taken down by his Aunt.

His Nana was the only oddball.

Ethiron found joy the Halls of Fire. Either singing, playing an instrument or composing something new, Ethiron enjoyed making music.

Ethiron also tried his hand at painting which he enjoyed, though he admitted to not being very good at it.

So while his Ada was off at guard duty, Harry was usually with his Nana in the Halls of Fire, listening to something being played or sung.

Harry helped his Nana with the chores as well, laundry or cleaning around their home. He especially loved playing in their personal garden which was on a balcony off of their sitting room.

He loved the view from there too, their building was one of the highest and offered some of the best views around Imladris.

Harry stood on his tippy toes once he had arrived at the door to their apartment, trying to reach the doorknob to open the door.

He couldn't reach yet, so he giggled when his Ada opened the door, and zoomed into the room once the door was open.

Harry pulled himself up onto the chaise lounge in the sitting room before righting himself and sitting in the middle

“Ada. Nana. Could you come here please?” Harry called to his parents in his high little voice, before they could move very far off.

“Is something wrong, ionneg?” Ethiron asked in concern as he made his way over, sitting down and pulling Harry into his lap. Calaeron followed, wrapping an arm around Ethiron's shoulders.

“I have something I want to tell you both, but I don't know how you'll react.” Harry said nervously. Harry knew his parents loved him and would never stop loving him, but the scenario of being brought forward to Lord Elrond played on repeat in his mind.

“You should never fear our reactions Marcuanon. We love you, and we will never stop.” Ethiron said, Calaeron nodding in agreement.

Harry looked up at them through his lashes, before he pushed some of his hair out of his face where it was escaping its braid.

His hair was long, down to his shoulders, and it would continue to grow until it came to a length he liked he would trim it to keep it there. His hair was also dark as night, and his Ada joked sometimes that he could see stars in his hair, it shone so brightly.

“Lord Glorfindel died once but was reborn right?” Harry started slowly, waiting until his parents nodded before he continued. “That happened to me too.”

His parents stared at him not really comprehending what he was saying.

Harry huffed, blowing some hair out of his face.

“I remember the life I lived before this one. Before I was born to you two.” Harry wrinkled his nose. “Which I remember by the way, being born that is. And being in the womb. A very strange experience that was.”

His parents looked positively bewildered now.

“So you are Twice Born? Like Lord Glorfindel?” Calaeron asked slowly, trying to wrap his head around it. It made sense in a strange way. Others had always commented that their son was very developed for his age, even for elflings. Marcuanon’s gaze had been focused right after birth, being able to track things and focus on faces.

“Sort of? Uhm, Lord Glorfindel was already an elf, and he was brought back in the same form he'd been originally born in.” Harry paused there, to give them time to think things through and come to their own conclusions

“So you weren't an elf before?” Ethiron asked, cuddling his baby into his chest.

Harry sighed and relaxed into the cuddles before answering, “I'm not even originally from Middle-Earth.”

Both his parents froze before Calaeron started stuttering.

“Are you from the Undying Lands?” Ethiron asked over his husband's stuttering and spluttering.

Harry shook his head no, “Û. There are other, hmm, planes of existence, we'll call them, that other worlds reside in. Middle-Earth is just one of many that I've been able to gather.” Harry shrugged. “In my first life, I was a child of Man.”

“A child of man?” Calaeron frowned, “Did you have a good life?”

Harry smiled fondly, so happy that even when he hadn't been technically their son they still worried for his well being.

Harry shook his head, “I lived a long fulfilling life, but there were times I wasn't happy, and trouble seemed to follow me. My childhood especially wasn't a happy one.” Harry sighed and looked down at his fidgeting fingers.

Ethiron hugged his child tight to him, squeezing his eyes shut to stave off the tears. He hated knowing his baby hadn't had a good childhood, it smacked of a hard life.

Harry hugged his Nana back, glad for the comfort.

“That's not all of it.” Harry said quietly, his head and face buried in his Nana’s neck.

“What else could there be, ionneg?” Calaeron asked as he dragged his fingers through Harry's silky hair, petting his head and back.

“You know the Istari, right?” Harry asked as he pulled his face out of Ethiron's neck.

“The Wizards? Of course.” Ethiron said, rubbing Harry's back.

“My people… my people were wizards.” Harry ducked his head, not wanting to look at their faces.

Ethiron raised Harry's face with a finger beneath his chin.

“Wizards, my love?” Ethiron asked.

Harry nodded before he elaborated, “Our population wasn't very big compared to all the people in the world. When I died there were eight billion humans on our planet.”

Ethiron and Calaeron looked gobsmacked at that many people.

“So many?” Calaeron asked.

“Yeah. The population of magical people was only one percent of the total worldwide population of humans. The population of dwarves was almost endangered compared to magical humans, and we didn't have hobbits or orcs.” Harry said, leaning his head on his hand as he thought about the ratios.

“What about elves?” Ethiron asked.

“I'm mostly surprised by how big the population of Man was! They’re so unhygienic.” Calaeron exclaimed while wrinkling his nose, trying to wrap his head around it.

“The human technology had progressed so much that children were being born every second, though the rate of progress wasn't even. In some countries the people still hunted with spears and wore loincloths. Or the cities were so unhygienic that disease was rampant. As for elves,” Harry paused, “there weren't any.”

“What? No elves!” Calaeron exclaimed. Ethiron just looked contemplative.

“There were recordings amongst magical people that there had been elves like us a long time ago, but they left for some reason,” Harry shrugged, “I could never find definitive proof though. There was a race of magical beings called house elves that were rumored to be the cousins of elves, but I have a hard time believing that.”

“Why?” Ethiron asked, while Calaeron was just staring off into space trying to imagine a world without elves. It must have been a horrible place!

“They were the slaves of the magical peoples,” Harry cringed at his parents twin enraged expressions, “They couldn't survive without being bonded to a magical person, family or building. They literally faded away and died if they didn't have some sort of bond. And they were more than happy to work, just not all of them were treated right. I treated mine with love and respect!” Harry finished passionately.

He'd loved house elves, after losing Dobby, he treated all his future house elves with just that, love and respect.

“Why are you telling us this, love?” Ethiron asked shrewdly, his baby wouldn't have explained all of this if he didn't have a reason. He truthfully could have gone all their lives without saying anything, unless something forced his hand.

Harry went shy all of a sudden, before he cupped his hands together and conjured a small glowing ball of light.

Ethiron and Calaeron both gasped, leaning closer to examine the little ball of light.

“My magic came with me.” Harry said simply before he let the ball of light dissipate. He turned and waved his hand, making the low table in front of the chaise lounge float along with everything on it.

Ethiron laughed, squishing his son to his chest for a cuddle.

“That's fantastic, my love!”

Harry laughed before turning serious, “I don't want others to know, Nana.”

“But why? Everyone would know you're even more special!” Calaeron exclaimed.

Harry shook his head fiercely, “I don't want to be different! Please Ada!”

Calaeron and Ethiron exchanged looks before they nodded.

“If you're sure love.” Ethiron said, then he leaned closer resting his forehead against Harry's, “But I do want us to talk about the why some day alright?”

“Yes, Nana.” Harry whispered before burying his face in his Nana’s neck.

\-----

Harry dashed out of his room with the accompanying sound of the pattering of tiny feet. Not caring if he made noise he paused at his parents door to listen, to make sure he wasn't walking in on anything, before he reached up and pulled the door knob down and pushed the heavy door open with his slight weight.

Once the door had opened enough on its silent hinges he squeezed through and dashed over to the bed.

He grasped the duvet and used it to haul himself him onto the bed, grunting at the hard work before a muscled arm reached down to lift him up and lay him on the muscular chest that connected to the arm.

“What's wrong, ionneg?” Harry's Ada asked quietly, leaning back against his mound of pillows.

Harry glanced over to his Nana, to find Ethiron awake and watching.

Harry slide down Calaeron's side to get underneath the duvet and sheets, cuddling between his parents to stave off the cold.

Winter had its strong grip on Imladris, and while the adults weren't all that bothered by the cold, it still affected the younger elves, the elflings and the adolescents.

Ethiron wrapped his arm around Harry and pulled him closer into his chest.

“What's bothering you, Marcuanon? You've never come into our bed before.” Ethiron repeated their question.

Harry shook his head before he sighed, “I had a nightmare.”

Calaeron hummed before he snuggled down again, snuggling up to Harry's back and bracketing them both in his arms.

“Do you want to talk about it love?” Ethiron asked, petting Harry's hair.

Harry didn't speak for a few minutes, just basking in his parents attention and letting his heart calm down before he started speaking.

“My people were in the middle of a civil war when I was born. My parents had gone into hiding, to protect me.” Harry paused in silent remembrance for the parents he'd never known.

“There was a prophecy made that stated a child would be able to defeat the Dark Lord.” Both of his parents froze at that information.

“A Dark Lord?” Calaeron asked while Ethiron asked, “A prophecy?,” at the same time.

Harry giggled lightly at them before he strived to answer both of their questions.

“The Dark Lord was on one side of the civil war, the ‘Dark’ side. And a man named Albus Dumbledore lead the ‘Light’ side. With the Government, called the Ministry, and the civilians caught up in the middle. Some of the ideals of the Dark weren't actually that bad, they wanted their traditions and culture brought back, to not be illegal anymore.”

Harry paused to swallow, his throat dry from all the talking.

“The Light fought mostly because the Dark wanted to kill the nonmagical humans and the magical children born from the nonmagicals to achieve their goals. And the prophecy was; The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies....” Harry trailed off, a shiver traveling up his spine just thinking of the prophecy that had ruined his life.

“The Dark Lord only ever heard the first three lines of the prophecy, but that was enough to make him go after my family. There was another child that fit the prophecy but the Dark Lord chose me because we were similar and I fit into it just a little bit more. We were already in hiding by then, the leader of the Light having informed my parents of the prophecy. But… it was for nought, we were betrayed and the Dark Lord stormed our home and killed them. My mother refused to move from her protective stance in front of me even when the Dark Lord told her to step aside, he was willing to spare her. But she refused, so he killed her.” A lone tear fell down Harry's cheek which Ethiron gently wiped it away.

“When he turned his wand on me, uhm wands were like wizard’s staffs to my people, uhm when he went to kill me his spell turned back onto him, killing him and leaving me with a lightning bolt scar.” Harry's hand reached up to touch where his scar used to be, rubbing at the smooth skin.

“I hated that scar, because to the magical people I was their Savior, the one to defeat the Dark Lord.” Harry sneered in remembered hatred of the sheeple and their expectations.

“The scar became a beacon I could never hide from.” Harry sighed, “But before that, my parents were dead so someone needed to be my new guardians.”

“Did not your parents have people they had chosen to watch over you if something happened to them?” Calaeron asked.

“They did. He was my godfather. But the night my parents were murdered, Sirius went after the person who had betrayed them, and was blackmailed for the man's murder. The coward wasn't actually dead, but the Ministry,” Harry sneered at the post war government, they had been pathetic, “didn't even give him a trial, they just locked away and threw away the key.”

Harry took deep breaths in remembered anger, knowing his godfather was an innocent man, and then him being taken from Harry two years later. The memories and emotions only really affected him because of his physical age, being the equivalent of a six year old, emotions affected him more than they would in an adult body.

“I was sent to live with my magic hating relatives, my aunt, uncle and cousin. You have to understand the magical humans hid from the nonmagical ones because of persecution at the hands of the nonmagicals. And many nonmagicals hated anything different, that they deemed different anyway. My relatives hated me, and they made sure I knew it, even if I didn't learn the reason until I was eleven years old.” Harry yawned, his exhaustion suddenly overwhelming him.

“Go to sleep, ionneg. We can talk more later.” Ethiron said gently, rubbing Harry's stomach until he dropped off to sleep.

\-----

Harry found it rather strange that his parents never pushed him to tell them about his first life.

He knew they wanted to know, but they never asked, just let him talk when he was ready.

It wasn't until Harry was forty that he remembered he hadn't finished telling them and he felt a moment of shame for forgetting.

He couldn't blame himself though, his early years of his first life were a little vague now, having been so long ago. But the emotions still got to him, and made him rage and cry in equal measure.

Harry's forty second birthday had just past, and he felt ready to talk about more of his memories.

“Nana. I want to tell you more about my first life.”

Ethiron's hands froze where they were washing Harry's hair, Harry sitting in their copper tube getting a bath while having random bits of leaves and twigs pulled from his hair.

Autumn was slowly leaving the Hidden Valley and Harry wanted to get his fill of leaf piles before it got too cold.

“Okay.” Ethiron's hands started moving again, “We'll get you dressed and wait for you Ada to come home.”

Harry nodded before leaning his head back to rinse his hair out.

Once he was dressed and sipping a mug of tea in his parents bed, listening to his Nana read him a story, did his Ada arrive home.

Calaeron sighed as he sat on the bed, slowly pulling off his boots.

“Celonor thought it would be funny for all of the trainees to fight us at the same time. My bruises have bruises.” Calaeron chuckled as he pulled his tunic over his head, showing them the forming bruises on his chest.

Ethiron got up after setting his book down and moved to his vanity to grab a jar of paste from among the multitude that populated the vanity’s surface.

“Here, my love. Bruise paste.” Calaeron sighed as Ethiron started spreading the paste on his skin, the ache from the bruises easing a little.

“We were waiting for you Ada. I wanted to tell you more of my first life.” Harry said as he burrowed his way further into the pillows behind him.

Calaeron hummed, “Then speak, ionneg. This paste will need to set before I bath.”

Harry took a deep breath trying to gather his thoughts. He didn't really want to go into details, especially since a lot of the details eluded him after all these years.

“My relatives were cruel, and never told me of my heritage. They never struck me but they didn't censor their son's actions, so I suffered many bruises and broken bones from him. They made me live in a cupboard, and made me do all the chores. No four year old child of Man could accomplish all they made me do. The worst was the hunger, they didn't feed me, like they wanted me to drop dead from it.” Harry stopped to take a sip of his tea, kept warm with his magic.

His parents were visibly seething though Ethiron's hands stayed gentle as he spread the paste along Calaeron's back.

“I found out about my magic through a letter. The school for magical children started when the children turned eleven, so I only learn of my heritage then. My first year of school was interesting, I had people who loved me and thought they knew me and others who hated me for no reason than for something I had done when I was a baby and didn't even remember.”

Harry had continued to be treated like that his entire life, the only reason he stayed in Great Britain was because of his family and friends.

“School was supposed to be safe but even my first year there wasn't without danger. A troll was let into the school, where it almost killed one of my friends. And the teacher who had let the troll in had been trying to steal something from the school. Though I've thought as I aged that the item shouldn't have been in the school to begin with.”

“What was the item?” Ethiron asked, ignoring his husband who was pacing and ranting about the dangers of trolls and how they shouldn't be let near children.

“A stone that when touched to objects turned them to gold. And was a key ingredient to an Elixir that granted immortality. Though the immortality didn't last, someone would have to keep drinking the Elixir to stay youthful. The stone was called the Philosopher's Stone. We had figured out that the stone was in danger but the adults wouldn't listen to us. So we… went to prevent it being stolen.”

Harry cringed slightly at the glare Ethiron was giving him.

“We made it through the trials and traps set up to protect the stone, to find my teacher there. Only I had made it through, one of my friends got injured. The teacher he…… was being possessed by the spirit of the Dark Lord.”

“What!?” Ethiron screeched as he snatched Harry up out of his bundle of blankets as if to check he was uninjured.

“But I thought you had defeated him?” Calaeron asked confused as he sat down next to them on the bed.

“Do you guys remember how upset I was when I first heard the story of the fall of Sauron?” Harry asked quietly, his face pressed into Ethiron's neck.

Calaeron nodded while Ethiron said, “Yes. We had to leave the Halls of Fire, you were so upset. Are you saying that this Dark Lord did something similar that Sauron did? To prevent his death?”

Harry nodded, “He split his soul into eight pieces and put them into objects for safekeeping. I will eventually go into details but you should know that we had to collect and destroy those pieces before he could die. And I was the one to kill him.”

Ethiron just cuddled him closer while Calaeron joined the hug.

“Where were the adults in all of this? The way you speak, something happened all the time during your school years yes? How old were you when you finally defeated him?” Calaeron asked, his chin on Ethiron's shoulder.

“Something did happen every year, I never got a break. I defeated him when I was seventeen, and the whole Wizarding world coward in their homes expecting me to save them.” Harry said derisively, just thinking about those pathetic cowards who hide behind children.

“I'm so sorry my love. You should have had a happy life.” Ethiron said tearfully, sniffing while he petted Harry's head.

“Don't cry Nana. I get to have a new life with you, and I thank the Valar for that everyday!” Harry hugged his Nana tightly, trying to give him what comfort his small body could offer.

“Shh, Ethiron. He's here with us now and that's all that matters.” Calaeron whispered into Ethiron's neck, Ethiron’s tears slowly drying up.

“Always know Marcuanon, that I will always love you okay? We both will!” Ethiron said fiercely with Calaeron nodding along.

Harry laughed delighted, “I love you too, Nana, Ada!”

\-----

“Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait! Are you telling me you fought a sixty foot snake when you were only twelve years old? Had a murderer after you who turned out to be your godfather? Almost had your soul sucked out by demons? And you were forced into some sort of tournament that had been cancelled because the death toll was to high? And you were forced to watch as your parent’s murderer was resurrected from the dead?!” Calaeron’s voice had gone perpetually higher with each question, his face going redder and redder as he spoke.

Ethiron just tightened his grip on Harry, where he was clutching the sixty year old preteen to his chest.

“And just think. That's only the first four years.” Harry said dryly, squeaking when his Nana’s arms tightened.

Harry sighed when Calaeron made a noise like a tea kettle about to explode before he started pacing like a caged wild animal.

“Should I stop and continue later on?” Harry asked when it became apparent Calaeron wasn't going to stop and Ethiron wasn't going to let Harry off of his lap.

“No just…. summarize the last parts. I couldn't stand the waiting if we stopped now.” Calaeron said as he finally stopped pacing and plopped down onto the couch.

“Okay, summarize.” Harry paused to gather his thoughts.

“No one believed me when I said the Dark Lord was back. Fifth year brought a psychopath as the new Defence professor, who had been sent by the Ministry to control the school. There was a smear campaign going on against me. I keep having horrible nightmares and the occasional vision. The Pink Toad, that's what we called the psycho, was using a torture device on most of the students, myself included. The year ended with me being tricked into thinking the Dark Lord had my godfather captive, and I staged a daring rescue for a man who wasn't even in any danger.”

Harry paused to take a drink of the water offered to him, talking so much drying out his mouth.

“A battle happened in the Ministry, I'd been tricked into going there to retrieve the prophecy. My godfather died, killed by his own cousin. The Pink Toad was sacked, I ruined the Headmaster’s office, the Dark Lord didn't get the prophecy, and I was sent back to my loving relatives in mourning.” Harry shrugged when he finished, before he drained the glass of water.

“My sixth year was actually very quiet compared to the others. Nothing much happened besides learning about the Dark Lord’s soul pieces, which were called Horcruxes. What would have been my seventh year was spent on the run after the Ministry as taken over by the Dark. We hunted Horcruxes on very little information. But we found them all, only to learn that the last one, which we hadn't known about was in me.”

Harry paused taken his parents horrified expressions in.

“The Final Battle was horrible, it happened at the school. I willing walked to my death, destroying the Horcrux but I didn't die. I got up in time to kill the Dark Lord and win the battle.” Harry shrugged when he finished rather anti-climatically.

“But I thought you said you lived a long, happy life?” Ethiron asked, having moved Harry off his lap until he was in between his parents.

“I did. I married my childhood sweetheart, had three beautiful children, had a job I enjoyed, and then I retired and spent the rest of my days surrounded by my family and my books. I've truthfully been enjoying my time here much more than my other life. Maybe it's because I actually have a loving family or something else, I don't know.” Harry sighed when Nana hugged him tight, Ada joining in.

“You'll always have us, my love. Always.” Ethiron swore fiercely, making Harry smile.

‘Always.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept Harry's past vague for the simple reason that for him it's been a long time. He died of old age so these old hurts are just that, old.  
> They will affect him while he's a child just because he's more driven by his emotions as a baby and a child.


	2. Lairë 17 - Lairë 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter.  
> Do you guys want me to post the elvish translations in the end notes?  
> So sorry but Kingdoms and As the Wheel Turns won't be updating this week. I've been more focused on ending Gardens and working on this story so *shrugs* no update for the others.   
> Do you guys want me to include Harry's schedule in the notes? Or the websites I use for the calendars and such? Just say so and I will provide.  
> (Don't own Harry Potter or Tolkien, etc.)  
> Leave comments and love!  
> *kisses*

Aldúya, Lairë 17

Harry panted as he stretched his aching muscles, leaning left then right before tugging each arm behind his head to stretch them out. He'd just finished sword training with his Ada and Uncle Celonor, and sparring with them was always brutal on his body.

Since his coming of age and one hundredth birthday three years ago, his Ada and Uncles had taken over his training from the Masters who trained the children of Imladris.

Now every Elenya and Aldúya saw him out in the training yard getting his butt kicked by the two older warriors.

He still had bow training with Master Daeron every Isilya and Menelya for the simple fact that there weren't many others who was more skilled with a bow. In Imladris at least, there were rumors that the Silvan elves of the Greenwood were better but Harry wouldn't believe that until he saw it with his own eyes.

“Hey, Ada! I'm going to go bathe before dinner, you coming?” Harry asked as he straightened up from his forward stretch to touch his toes.

“Nah, Marcuanon. Me and your Ada are gonna spar ourselves before heading to dinner.” Celonor laughed uproariously, slapping his brother on the back.

Calderon shook his head at his brother's antics before smiling at his son, “I'll see you in a little bit, ionneg?”

“Don't say I didn't warn you when Nana, and Aunty have something to say about your stench.” Harry said before he stooped to pick his dull practice sword off the dusty ground and walked back inside, ignoring the raucous laughter that erupted at his words.

He put his sword back onto the weapons rack after cleaning it and checking it for nicks before making his way out onto the walkways and up to his building where their apartment was.

Harry still lived with his parents even though he was now considered an adult, the main reason being he was still in his apprenticeship.

Harry was apprenticed under Master Erestor, the Head Librarian and Councillor to Lord Elrond, as a scribe, learning how to take care of old books and eventually learning how to run the Library.

When he'd been offered his own apartment when he'd come of age he'd turned it down, preferring to stay with his parents for now.

Harry walked slowly up some stairs, achiness clinging to his muscles.  
  
He paused when he got to the landing, hearing voices speaking off to his left.

“I know! Dwarves in Imladris! It's a scandal!” A female voice exclaimed, it was one of the gossip mongers Harry avoided, talking to one of the guards he did know, Tirnel.

Tirnel was of an age with his Ada and worked shifts with him usually.

Harry walked closer until they noticed him, “Ai! Gi suilon, Tirnel. What's this about dwarves?” He ignored the she elf for now, he didn't know her, and didn't really want to know her.

“Gi suilon, Marcuanon. I was with Lord Elrond on a scouting patrol when we came across a company of dwarves being chased by a pack of orcs. They escaped down into the secret entrance while we cleaned up the filth. They were being led by Mithrandir.” Tirnel told him.

“A pack of orcs? So close to us?” Harry found that more alarming than the dwarves. Especially a group led by Mithrandir, Nana had told him what a strange fellow that Istari was.

“Have no fear, Marcuanon. They were all slain. The dwarves are already here, being shown to the guests quarters where they may freshen up before dinner.”

Harry nodded before wandering off, ignoring the she elf who was whining about Tirnel’s full attention not being on her.

Harry made it up to his home and let himself in.

“Nana! I'm home.” Harry called out as he walked to the bathroom, already pulling off his sweaty practice gear, looking forward to a bath before dinner.

“Where's your Ada?” Ethiron asked as he walked into the sitting room from his bedroom, seeing Marcuanon was already in the bathroom.

“He's having a spar with Uncle!” Harry called through the door while pumping hot water into the copper tub with the hand pump.

They were lucky, Imladris itself being built over a natural hot spring, allowing them to have hot water whenever they needed it. No boiling multiple pots of water just to have a lukewarm bath!

“Really? They are going to smell horrible when they come to dinner.” Ethiron grumbled as he moved away from the door.

Harry stripped his underwear off, his tunic and leggings already on the ground with his boots, before sinking into the glorious hot water.

He laze about in the water for a while before he got down to business washing the dirt and sweat off of himself from his sword training. He left his hair alone, having washed it the evening before, and got out once he was done, pulling the plug to let the water drain.

Harry wringed the ends of his long hair out over the tub before throwing it over his shoulder and grabbing a towel to dry off. He wrapped the towel around himself before leaving the bathroom.

Harry made his way across the sitting room to his bedroom where he closed the door behind him to get dressed.

His room was nice and airy, the walls were cream and his bed linens were all done in slightly differing golden colors, with nature motifs and patterns sewn on the duvet and along the edges of his bedsheets. The wood of the furniture was the same pale white wood as the other furniture of their apartment. The headboard of his bed was carved with animals frolicking around it, surrounded by an array of flowers native to Imladris.

He opened his armoire and pulled out one of his favorite robes, a pale green silk number that suited his coloring very well. He pulled out a pair of dark grey leggings to go under it along with some underwear and a simple cotton chemise. He shucked his towel and got dressed before moving over to his vanity to braid his hair.

He took a lot of pride in his hair, it was darker than night and seemed to suck the light in around it, yet it also shone with an inner light, making it look like it had stars like his Ada always said. His hair was also extremely long, Harry preferring it that way, so he kept it around the middle of his back, way past his shoulder blades but not touching his hips.

He braided the front pieces back away from his face, keeping it simple before he rose from his chair and exited his room.

“You'd better go pick up your clothes out of that bathroom, young man!” Nana called out from the balcony garden.

Harry sighed before going to get his clothes and putting them in the hamper in the bathroom.

“It's almost dinner time, Nana. Are you coming with me to the Dining Hall?” Harry called from the doorway to the balcony, leaning against the door frame.

“Hm yes. I'm coming.” Ethiron said as he stood from his crouched position, having been putting their gardening tools back in their chest.

Harry made his way to the door, waiting until Ethiron had finished washing his hands before they left.

“Did you hear about the dwarves, Nana?” Harry asked as they walked.

Ethiron hummed before nodding, gifting his only child with a smile, “Yes I did. This will be your first time seeing dwarves. Excited?”

Harry nodded eagerly, a skip to his step as he walked swiftly down the stairs eager to see them, “Yes! Do you think I could talk to them?”

Ethiron smiled at him, “You could try, Marcuanon, but don't get your hopes up. The old feud goes both ways. Be polite if nothing else, and make sure you introduce yourself properly.”

Harry nodded before he skipped his way into the Dining Hall, his head on a swivel as he looked for their shorter guests. He had arrived at their family's table before he saw them, all sat up at a table on the raised dais Lord Elrond and his family sat at, along with any important visitors. Harry could see Mithrandir seated with Lord Elrond and his sons, Elladan and Elrohir, at a normal sized table for elves and men along with one of the dwarves, a dark haired male. Though Harry guessed they were all male since he didn't rightly know how you told their genders apart.

Something to ask them, politely of course.

Harry turned back to his family members who were already seated and moved until he was behind Caireth, chin on her shoulder as he stared at the bundle in her arms. His Aunt had given birth to his first cousin, a girl they named Elweth, on Tuilë 1 of this year. She was only one season old and she already had all of them wrapped around her little fingers.

“Mae g'ovannen, little cousin.” Harry said as he offered her his fingers which she promptly tried to chew on.

“Û, û, little cousin. My fingers aren't food.” Harry withdrew and moved over to his seat between his parents. His Ada and Uncle were there, both of them just as smelly as Harry had predicted. Ethiron and Caireth were eyeing them, their noses wrinkled.

“You'll be happy to know, ionneg, that there is a hobbit amongst our guests.” Calaeron said with a smile as he turned to speak to Harry. Celonor was now getting his ear chewed out by Caireth for not cleaning up before dinner, especially when they had guests.

“Come now, hiril vuin. Dwarves are warriors, I'm sure they'll appreciate my dedication to the art!” Celonor exclaimed, leaning away from his wife.

“Sevig thû úan!” She exclaimed making the others laugh.

Harry ignored their exchange and craned his neck to see the table the dwarves were seated at. Harry had been cursed, even in this life, to be a short elf. It wasn't horrible, there were some she elves shorter than him, but his height was small compared to the average for males his age.

He finally spotted the hobbit through the throng of moving elves as they made their way to their tables and the food was carried out from the kitchens. Their table was actually one of the closest to the dais, the only one closer being Lord Glorfindel’s and Erestor’s table.

And weren't they a strange couple, many people made bets on when they would separate, but Harry was one of the only people, as Erestor’s apprentice, to get a more up close and personal view of their relationship.

No he had to say, for all that their personalities couldn't get any different, they strangely worked.

Harry focused on the first course, which had arrived to their table, it being lovely salads with water chestnuts and warm bread rolls with butter.

A lull in conversation let Harry hear a plaintive cry of, “Where's the meat?” that caused Harry to erupt into a fit of giggles.

The first course was almost finished when Harry's eyes caught his Master’s, and Erestor signaled for him to come over to their table.

“Excuse me, Ada, Nana.” Harry said as he rose from his seat, setting his napkin that had been in his lap down onto the table, and he made his way over.

“Mae g'ovannen, Lord Glorfindel, Master.” Harry said as he approached the table, standing respectfully to Erestor’s left, and not in between the couple.

“How many times must I tell you, it's just Glorfindel, little scribe?” Glorfindel asked making Harry laugh.

“You seem very interested in our guests, Marcuanon. This is your first time encountering dwarves, yes?” Erestor asked quietly, sipping his wine as he waited for Harry to answer.

“Yes, Master. I've always wanted to meet some, hobbits as well.” Harry smiled, his gaze drifting back to the dwarves table.

Erestor hummed before setting his glass down, “Please inform Master Balin then, he's the dwarf with the white beard and red clothing, that he and his scribe are welcome to make use of our library, and if they need to resupply to only ask and we shall provide.”

Harry beamed at the order, bowing to his Master and his Master’s husband before turning and striding towards the dais.

He paused at the stairs and smiled at Lindir who was eyeing him before Lindir nodded, giving Harry permission to ascend the stairs.

Just as Harry was rounding behind Lindir to approach the dwarves, a dwarf with a funny hat suddenly stood and climbed on top of the plinth standing next to their table.

The dwarf raised a hand to the staring crowd before he opened his mouth and began to sing.

“There’s an inn, there's an inn, there's a merry old inn  
beneath an old grey hill,  
And there they brew a beer so brown  
That the Man in the Moon himself came down  
one night to drink his fill.”

Harry laughed and clapped along as the other dwarves joined in, some of the others throwing bread rolls at the singing dwarf.

“The ostler has a tipsy cat  
that plays a five-stringed fiddle;  
And up and down he saws his bow  
Now squeaking high, now purring low,  
now sawing in the middle.”

As the food throwing became more vigorous, Harry ducked behind Lindir, using the older elf as a shield.

  
“So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,  
a jig that would wake the dead:  
He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,  
While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:  
‘It’s after three!’ he said.”

Harry clapped when the dwarf bowed to the crowd, the dwarf crowing, “Now that's music!”

“It's rather cowardly to use another as a shield.” Lindir said dryly when Harry stepped out from behind him.

“I don't think so. And you didn't get hit.” Harry smiled at the older elf, giving him the patented puppy eyes.

Lindir sighed before eyeing the mashed potatoes plastered to the statue behind them.

“It got awfully close.”

Harry laughed again before making his way over to the dwarf Harry guessed was Master Balin, as he was sitting at the end of the table, and was the only dwarf with a white beard and red clothing.

‘He looks kind of like Santa Claus.’

“Hello, Master Dwarf.” Harry began with a respectful bow, “My name is Marcuanon, son of Calaeron. Are you Master Balin?”

The dwarf looked surprised that Harry had spoken so respectfully, Harry's approach having garnered the whole table's attention.

“Yes, Master Marcuanon, I am Balin.” Balin answered, surprised by the elf’s height. It indicated that he was speaking to an adolescent and Balin was surprised that the elves would let their children near outsiders, their protectiveness on par with that of the dwarves.

Harry smiled, “My Master Erestor has bide me to inform you, that you and yours are welcome to our library and if your scribe needs to restock his supplies to just simply ask.”

Balin blinked, surprised by the generosity, having expected coldness like they had been receiving from the adult elves. Though Marcuanon had called Master Erestor his Master, so maybe the child wasn't a child and was Erestor’s apprentice?

“Thank you for your generosity. Please thank Master Erestor for me. This is our company's scribe, Ori son of Kori, and his brothers Dori and Nori, also sons of Kori.” Balin gestured to a group of lavender clothed dwarves the youngest being the scribe with the oldest, silver haired, being Dori and the dwarf with the star shaped hairdo being Nori.

Harry gave them bows as well before he turned towards the hat wearing dwarf.

“I hope you visit the Halls of Fire, Master Dwarf. That is where some form of music can be heard at all times of the day.”

The dwarf gave a hearty laugh, smacking his hand down on the table.

“Can anyone visit the library?” The hobbit interjected before the behatted dwarf could speak.

“Yes Master Hobbit. The library is open to all.” Harry smiled, the hobbit was just too cute with his curly hair and tiny clothes.

“Ah. Bilbo Baggins at your service.” Bilbo quickly to introduce himself, realizing it was rude of him to not introduce himself first before he spoke.

Harry gave Master Baggins a bow before saying with a laugh, “I hope you all enjoy the second course,” as he pointed to the large platters of cooked meat being carried in from the kitchens. The platters hosted several haunches of meat, a roasted boar with an apple in its mouth being the center piece.

Harry smiled at their stunned and awed expressions before bidding them adieu and making his way back to his family's table after stopping by his Master’s to pass on Master Balin’s thanks.

“How was your first meeting with dwarves? Rather rowdy aren't they?” Calaeron commented when Harry sat himself back down.

Harry shrugged as he reached for the piece of pork his Uncle Aelon was offering him. Aelon was the one cutting pieces from the roasted boar, the platter resting at their table for the moment before it would be sent to the next one.

“They were nice enough. I quite like the one dwarf’s singing.” Harry said as he loaded his plate up with more food.

Celonor snorted, his mouth full, only to receive a smack to the gut from Caireth.

“I think it's lovely Marcuanon is so interested in the other races.” Ethiron said, staring Celonor down over the rim of his glass.

Harry smiled at his family’s antics before he focused back onto his meal.

\-----

Menelya, Lairë 18

Harry hefted the basket in his arms farther up his hip, and he blew some hair out of his eyes. Today he had a free morning, so he spent the time with his Nana doing ‘lessons.’

The lessons were either learning instruments and songs in the Halls of Fire, learning how to run a household or a tend a garden, or just helping his Nana with chores.

Today he'd drawn the short straw and was sent on his merry way to do laundry. The big laundry room had huge vats filled with hot water and soap, that once the top was put on, were turned by hand to spin the clothes and wash them, then he had to drain the soapy water and repeat until all the soap was washed out.

The work was killer on the shoulders and hands, and it never failed that Harry burned himself somewhere. He then had the run the clothes through a huge wringer, fold them, then haul them back up to their apartment to string them out over their balcony.

It didn't help that Harry had bow training this afternoon with Master Daeron, which would leave him dead exhausted when the day was done.

Maybe he could catch a quick cat nap before lunch, that would help.

Harry paused in his long climb back up the stairs, when he heard whooping and happy hollering.

He followed the noise until he arrived on a huge balcony near a rock wall, which he remembered housed one of the biggest fountains in Imladris.

He turned the corner only to gasp and whipped back around the corner to hide. He set his basket down on the ground and peered back around the corner.

‘Dwarves! Naked dwarves! How can anyone stand to have that much hair? Doesn't it get hot?’

Harry did his best to ignore the abundance of dangling bits, though it did tell him that all thirteen were male.

“.... be with us?”

“That has yet to be decided.”

Harry whipped around, his face bright red, to find Lindir and Lord Elrond behind him.

“Ai! Hîr vuin, Lindir. Mae l'ovannen.” Harry said awkwardly, wincing when the cheering around the corner swelled in volume.

“Man ceril? Prestad?” Lord Elrond asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry just shook his head and stooped to pick up his basket.

“Boe i 'waen. Novaer, Hîr vuin.” Harry said before giving a short bow and scurrying away.

‘By the Valar! That was embarrassing. Caught by the handsome Lord of my own home watching naked dwarves swim.’

Elrond chuckled at the fleeing elf’s back before rounding the corner to see what the young elf had been watching.

“Naked dwarves. Please tell me they are leaving soon?” Lindir asked making Elrond chuckle again.

“That explains why that young elf was so fascinated, look at all that hair.” Elrond said teasingly, making Lindir groan.

\-----

Harry glanced around him, to make sure no one was around, before he snuck across the hallway and into the archway that lead into the dwarves quarters.

The dwarves were there surrounding a fire in one of the braziers.

“Hello, Master Dwarves.” Harry felt a little guilty when they all jump at his greeting. Harry smiled and waved when they just stared at him.

“What do you want, Elf?” The dark haired male who had sat with Lord Elrond asked gruffly.

Harry answered gamely not put off by his rudeness, “I wanted to introduce myself to everyone and offer my services.”

Harry stepped a little farther into the room, making sure his hands were relaxed and in front of him, to show he was unarmed. Some of the dwarves still tensed at his approach, while the younger ones simply looked curious.

“My name is Marcuanon son of Calaeron. It occurred to me that no one has given you a tour yet of Imladris, so I came to offer my services.” Harry gave a bow as he spoke before beaming at them all when he stood up straight.

“We have no need!” The dark haired dwarf began before he was cut off when Master Balin smacked him on the back of his head.

“Oh hush, Thorin. The laddie’s being very kind with his offer! We would love to accept. Does your offer still stand to restock our writing supplies? Myself and Ori are in need of more ink and paper.” Balin asked while waving Ori forward.

“Oh yes, Master Balin, the offer still stands. My free day is tomorrow, Vanalya, so I can take you all around and show you, Master Balin and Master Ori where the library is?” Harry asked, bouncing a little in place, so happy that they agreed.

“That sounds marvelous, laddie. When would you like to meet? Oh and who would like a tour?” Balin directed the last question to the company, quite a few stepping forward and saying they wanted to come.

“That's fantastic. I can come tomorrow morning after breakfast? So you can eat and get tidy before the tour? I'll warn you that Imladris is rather large so the tour may be pretty long.” Harry said.

“That sounds good, everyone agreed?” Balin asked his fellow dwarves who nodded.

Harry clapped so happy to spend time with these new people, “I must apologize for my kin’s treatment of you. The older elves all have that same mentality but us younger elves don't! I grew up on stories of the might of dwarves and their amazing craftsmanship. I've always wanted to meet some, and hobbits as well.” Harry's tone turned serious before lightening again, his gaze going towards Master Baggins.

“Thank you for the apology laddie.” Balin said sincerely, “Let me introduce everyone to you. Over here is my brother Dwalin.”

Balin moved over to a very buff, tattooed, dwarf, who looked very mean.

“Then our cousins Gloin and Oin. You've already met the Ri’s, over here is Bofur, Bifur and Bombur. These strapping young lads are Fili and Kili, and finally the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield.” Balin finished with a flourish.

“It's nice to meet you all. And you, your Majesty.” Harry directed the last to Master Oakenshield, recognizing his name as the King of Erebor, and of the Longbeards.

Thorin just raised an eyebrow before giving a brisk nod and moving away.

“He called Uncle ‘your Majesty!’” Kili laughed.

Harry just shook his head at the young dwarf.

“I need to get going, but I will see you all tomorrow?”

“Aye.”

Harry nodded to those still paying attention to him and left, he had a busy day ahead of him tomorrow.

\-----

Vanalya, Lairë 19

Harry woke the next morning to a wod of his own hair in his mouth.

“Ugh….” Harry groaned as he pulled his hair out of his mouth and sat up. He yawned and stretched before slowly getting out of bed and moving over to his balcony.

He yawned and stretched again out in the early morning sunshine before going to get dressed.

He picked something comfy since he knew he'd be doing a lot of walking today touring the dwarves around Imladris, so he selected his favorite boots, with a dark forest green robe that was shorter than his other robes and was more comfortable for walking.

He pulled a pair of brown leggings on underneath to complete his look, and he braided his hair in a simple french braid before leaving his room.

“Good morning, Nana. Is Ada already at the Dining Hall?” Harry greeted his Nana, who was making their bed with their bedroom door open.

“Good morning, Marcuanon. Yes your Ada already left, he wanted to visit the Captain to get his guard duty schedule for the upcoming week. Have you made your bed?” Ethiron said, giving Harry a look when he asked the last question.

Harry looked a little sheepish before he slunk out of the door frame and back to his room to make his bed.

Once they were done they left the apartment and made their way to the Dining Hall.  
Harry nodded back to all the elves who greeted them as they walked, and he skipped over to their table when they arrived.

“Mae g'ovannen, everyone!” Harry greeted the others already sat down before he plopped himself into his seat and began filling his plate.

“Mae g'ovannen, Marcuanon. What do you have planned for today?” Aelon asked quietly from across the table, his deep voice resonating through the air.

Harry glanced up from his oatmeal with his mouth full, before he swallowed, “I'm giving the dwarves a tour of Imladris.”

Ethiron's fork clanked onto his plate as he turned to his son, “And when did you speak to them to make that offer?” He asked archly.

Harry bit his lip and fidgeted with his spoon as he answered, “I visited them last night in the Guest Quarters.”

Ethiron hummed, his eyes narrowed as he eyed his son.

Harry kept his eyes on his plate, avoiding his Nana’s gaze. He hadn't told his parents where he was last night, they probably thought he was in the Halls of Fire or something.

When Harry was down eating he checked to see if any of the dwarves were still there eating and he saw there weren't, all of them having finished before him, so he bide his family a quick good bye, kissing his Nana's cheek, before he took off at a quick walk out of the Dining Hall.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he was far enough away, and navigated to the Guest Quarters.

‘I knew I should have told Nana where I was last night. Now he'll make me sweat before making me do more chores as retribution.’ His Nana was cruel like that.

He arrived at the archway that led to the dwarves’ rooms and called out to announce himself.

“Hello?” Harry peeked around the corner, to see almost all of them there, doing various activities. One dwarf, Harry thought he might be Dwalin, was sharpening his axes, another two were sitting and carving blocks of wood. Some were talking, and they all looked over when he entered.

“Good morning, everyone.” Harry smiled when he got numerous greetings back.

“Is everyone who is going ready?” Harry asked as he noticed some people were missing.

“Master Balin is in his rooms, I can go tell him you're here if you like?” Ori asked as he set aside his knitting and stood up.

“Yes, please, Master Ori.” Harry said as he took a seat next to Master Baggins to wait, Ori taking off down a hallway that Harry knew led to their individual rooms.

“Good morning, Master Marcuanon.” Bilbo greeted quietly.

“Good morning.” Harry greeted back cheerfully.

Just then Master Balin walked in with Ori following so Harry stood up, and addressed the gathering.

“If everyone who is coming will please follow me, we can begin the tour!” Harry said before making his way over to the archway.

Seven dwarves and one hobbit followed him, so Harry continued on down the hallway until they left the Guest Quarters. He stopped once outside and turned around to wait for everyone to catch up.

“This building as I'm sure you can guess is the Guest Quarters. Now what would you all like to see first? We're about in the middle of everything so we can go down before making our way up again or make our way up and then coming back down. Your choice.” Harry said.

“Let's go see the training grounds. Oh and the forges!” Kili called out waving his hand over his head.

“I'd like to see the library and the gardens!” Bilbo said, smiling when Ori nodded energetically.

“I'd like to see the kitchens.” Bombur said quietly. Bofur patted his brother on the back.

Harry laughed as everyone talked over each other. They were all so rowdy, he loved it!

“Let's start with going up then making our way down. I have the feeling we'll lose people as we go.” Harry said with a smile before he started off, leading them on.

He pointed out things of interest as they went, fountains and gardens, which building were homes and which were public buildings.

“That over there is the stables and livestock pens. It smells rather bad over there and I don't really think we have any need to go over there?” Harry asked.

The others called out effusive denials, so Harry kept going.

“You'll find the forges and the training grounds over here.” Harry lead them inside the huge grey building, Fili and Kili taking off to explore.

“Do you think they'll be okay if we move on?” Harry asked when it became obvious the boys were too absorbed in what they found here to continue the tour.

“Aye, laddie they'll be fine.” Bofur said as they all exited the building.

“Up ahead is the kitchens, which is next to the Dining Hall of course. The kitchens that serve the Dining Hall is private and you'll need to get permission to go in there. But there are plenty of public ones you can make use of, Master Bombur.” Harry said, Bombur nodding agreeably before he disappeared into the kitchen Harry directed him too.

“I think I'll keep my brother company. Thanks for the tour laddie!” Bofur said before he walked into the kitchen with a skip in his step.

“Well then there were four.” Harry said smiling at those left. “And I have the feeling that won't last once we arrive at the library.”

They continued the tour, Harry taking them all the way up to Lord Elrond’s home, and the library that was connected to it.

Harry pushed the double doors open, and gestured for the others to enter. Harry walked towards the back while the others gawked at the high shelves.

“Master? Where are you?” Harry called softly, knowing Erestor hated when people raised their voices in the library. Or raised their voices in general which made many people wonder how he could stay married to boisterous Glorfindel.

“Here, Marcuanon.” Harry followed his voice to the very back of the library, to find Erestor reshelving books.

“I've brought some of the dwarves Master. And the hobbit, Master Baggins. Would you like to meet them?” Harry asked as he started reshelving some of the books as well.

Erestor hummed, but didn't speak until all the books that belonged over here were back in their places.

“Lead the way, Marcuanon.” Harry nodded before taking the cart the other books were on and pausing it in front of him as they made their way back to the front of the library.

The dwarves hadn't moved from their spots, poor Ori looking awestruck at the number of books. Bilbo was nearby, head tilted as he scanned the titles on one shelf.

“Hello everyone. I wanted to introduce you to my Master, Erestor. Master this is Masters Balin, Ori, Dori and Master Bilbo Baggins.” Harry pointed to each of them as he said their name, they each bowed when introduced.

“A pleasure. If you would like to check anything out, please sign your name and the book you are borrowing over there in that book.” Erestor said pointing to a large book on a table near the entrance that was already half filled with entries.

“If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask Marcuanon.” Erestor said before walking off, taking the book cart with him.

“Well then,” Harry began as he clapped his hands, “the books are ordered by genre. If you look up, each third shelf has a sign that says which genre the shelves hold. I'll leave you all to it, but please bare in mind that lunch will be soon, I don't want anyone missing a meal.” Harry had barely finished speaking before they all took off in different directions, the only one not super enthused being Dori who was just there to guard Ori.

Harry sighed before leaving.

‘Maybe Nana would like to spend some time in the Halls of Fire with me. That's if he's forgiven me yet for this morning.’

\-----

Elenya, Lairë 20

Harry walked into the library the next morning after eating breakfast with his family, ready to help his Master with whatever work he had for him today. Or lessons to learn, though he didn't think any new lessons were forthcoming since Harry's most recent project, rebinding an old tomb, wasn't finished yet.

Harry arrived and pulled open one of the doors, before making his way to his Master’s office which was on the right of the library behind a heavy wood door.

Harry paused in his walk when he noticed someone in one of the alcoves, curled up in one of the settees with a large tomb.

“Master Baggins.” Harry called out softly, hoping he wouldn't startle the hobbit. He wasn't all that successful since Bilbo still jumped, though he didn't fall out of his chair or drop his book.

“G-good morning, Master Marcuanon. You gave me quite the fright.” Bilbo said shakily, looking up from his book.

“I'm sorry for startling you, that wasn't my intention. Please excuse me.” Harry gave the hobbit a slight bow before moving off again, he knew his Master would have some work for him to do, and he needed to get started on it now if he wanted to be done before lunch.

Harry knocked politely on the door before slowly opening it and peeking in.

“Come in, Marcuanon. I have some books that need to be reshelved, and then I want you working on your most recent project.” Erestor ordered immediately, setting Harry to work.

Harry grabbed the book cart by the door that was full of rebounded and newly copied books that needed to be organized and put on the shelves. He pulled it out of Erestor’s office and got to work, starting from one end of the library before working his way to the other.

He finished with two hours to spare before noon and lunch time, so he returned the cart to Erestor’s office and grabbed his project from its shelf in there.

Harry usually sat either at his desk inside of Erestor’s office while he worked or he sat at one of the tables in the library.

Erestor seemed rather distracted by something so Harry made his way back out of his office to give him some space.

Harry made his way over to his usual table only to find it occupied by the resident hobbit surrounded by stacks of books.

“Hello again, Master Baggins. Do you mind if I join you?” Harry asked standing next to the table carrying the box holding all his project materials.

Bilbo looked up from the book he was reading, and smiled to see Harry standing there, “Please, Master Marcuanon, sit. I would love the company.”

Harry smiled back before setting his box down and sitting in the chair across from Bilbo.

Harry got started on his project, while Bilbo went back to his reading and they sat in companionable silence.

“I have to ask Master Baggins, all I really know about your people are from the few books we have here in the library. And I realized some of the books may be outdated, so I was wondering if I could ask some questions?” Harry spoke hesitantly, having looked up from his work on rebinding the damaged book he was working on.

Bilbo looked up from his reading, surprised that Harry was even interested in the culture of his people, “Of course, Master Marcuanon. Ask away.”

“Please Master Baggins, just call me Marcuanon.” Harry said, pulling out his needle and thread he needed to start sewing the books pages back together.

“Then please call me Bilbo. I have to ask but what are you working on?” Bilbo asked, pushing his own stack of books away so he could better see what Harry was doing.

“This is one of the projects my Master has assigned me for my apprenticeship. He gave me this book which was almost destroyed after it fell off a ledge into a wet mud puddle. He's been teaching me how to clean the pages and rebind the books, and I've really been enjoying it. See I've already cleaned the pages,” Harry flipped through the pages to show Bilbo the now clean pages. “and I've replaced the leather binding, which had been ruined by the water, and now I'm re-sewing the pages together. I think the next thing I'll be taught is how to do the leather work myself since it was down by the leather worker here.”

Bilbo nodded along, admiring the good work Harry was doing.

“It looks good. I'm sure Erestor will find it good work as well. What did you want to know?” Bilbo asked.

“Ahh. I got a bit of topic didn't I? Well what I'm most curious about is how hobbits mature? Like when you come of age and stuff like that? I'm only knowledgeable about elves and men, and I only know a little about dwarves.” Harry asked, trying to clarify what he wanted to know.

Bilbo looked contemplative for a moment before he answered, “The lifespan of hobbits are rather short compared to dwarves but are a little longer than the lifespans of Men. A hobbit can live to their early hundreds easily, the only one going farther was my grandfather who lived to be one hundred and thirty. Hobbits reach the age of maturity at age thirty three, and are considered tweens while they are in their twenties. Before then they are called fauntlings. I am fifty years old, which is considered just entering middle age.”

Harry hummed through Bilbo's explanation before offering some information in return, “Elves grow rather slow, about five years for an elfling is similar to one year for a child of Man. We reach the age of maturity at age one hundred and of course we are immortal.” Harry finished with a laugh.

“I didn't know you all grow so slowly, though it makes sense since your people are immortal.” Bilbo said wryly in response to Harry's laughter.

“Hm, so your home is in the west yes? A place called the Shire? The wandering elves who pass by there always go on about how beautiful and peaceful it is there.” Harry asked his next question, changing the subject.

“Yes, the Shire is lovely. I love my home, which my father built for my mother and named Bag End. It's a very homely little hobbit hole, though I don't know how lovely tall folk would consider it since they wouldn't be able to stand up straight.” Bilbo said, smiling as he thought of Gandalf smacking his head on the chandelier and the ceiling.

Harry laughed, “Oh I'm sure I would find it very lovely. I hope to someday go and see your home for myself.”

“When you do be sure to come visit me in Hobbiton. Bag End is at the top of the hill with the big green door.” Bilbo invited, though a dark look passed over his eyes as he wondered if he would even make it back home.

Harry gave his friend a concerned look, seeing the shade that passed over his eyes, before Harry caught sight of the clock on the wall behind Bilbo.

“Oh look at the time. It's lunchtime now, would you like to walk together to the Dining Hall, Bilbo?” Harry asked as he stood and gathered up his work materials.

“Yes some lunch sounds lovely.” Bilbo stood as well and gathered up his stack of books to put away.

“You can put the ones that need to be reshelved over there on that table, Bilbo.” Harry said over his shoulder as he made his way to his Master’s office. He nudged the already cracked door open wider, and slipped through.

“Master it's time for lunch. Do you want me to have the kitchens send up some food for you?” Harry asked as he pushed his box up onto it’s shelf, noticing his Master was still hunched over the same book he'd been reading, and it didn't seem like he'd turned the page the whole time Harry had been working.

Erestor sighed before he pulled himself out of his slouch, his back cracking as he moved making Harry wince.

“Glorfindel made another comment about children.” Erestor said bluntly as he stood slowly and moved around his desk.

“Ah.” Harry said intelligently. Glorfindel had apparently been dropping comments about them having a baby for years now, and Erestor hadn't had the guts to confront him about it.

Harry wasn't actually sure what his Master’s view on children was, he didn't know if he wanted any or not.

“Master… do you actually want children?” Harry asked hesitantly stepping closer to Erestor.

Erestor turned tired eyes on his apprentice and sighed again, “I don't have the heart to tell him that I haven't been doing anything to prevent a baby. I just… haven't gotten pregnant.”

Harry tried to keep his sympathy to himself, knowing his Master wouldn't appreciate it, “Have you spoken with Lord Elrond, mayhap he can help?”

Erestor’s expression turned contemplative before he shook his head, “No I hadn't asked. I think I will.” He nodded decisively before striding towards the door.

“Go on to lunch, Marcuanon. I'll eat in my apartment today, if you see Glorfindel, tell him where I am, please?” Erestor asked as he held the door open for Harry before closing it behind them.

“Of course, Master. Enjoy the rest of your day.” Harry said as they parted at the front door to the library where Bilbo was waiting for Harry.

“You as well, Marcuanon. Good day, Master Baggins.” Erestor said before he walked away.

Harry joined Bilbo where he stood, calling out his own greeting the Erestor, and together they walked to the Dining Hall.

They separated at the entrance with good byes, Harry making his way over to his family's table and Bilbo moving over to the dwarves table.

“Are you ready to get your butt kick, Marcuanon?” Celonor asked as soon as Harry sat down.

Harry just rolled his eyes before loading his plate up on food.

“If anyone's butt is gonna get kick, it'll be yours brother. Ionneg is getting very good with a blade.” Calaeron boasted from Harry's left.

“If he knows what's good for him, he'll cut your afternoon training session short and watch Elweth while I go hunting. You can't leave her with Ethiron for the whole afternoon again, I'm sure he has things to do as well.” Caireth scolded from her place burping Elweth with a burp cloth thrown over her shoulder.

Celonor cringed, “Of course, my love. I won't do it again!” He promised, sending Caireth big puppy eyes which didn't work on her.

She just shook her head before handing Elweth over to Ethiron, “I've got to go now, you all behave while I'm gone.”

“Aye!”

Harry finished eating and when his Uncle and Ada stood he did as well before asking them to wait a moment.

“I need to go speak to Lord Glorfindel for a moment, okay?” They nodded and moved towards the door to wait.

“Aren't you forgetting something, young man?” Ethiron called out with a smile on his face when Harry made to move away.

Harry chuckled softly before giving his Nana a kiss on the cheek, before he bent further to kiss Elweth’s little cheek as well.

“Love you, Nana. I'll see you both later, yeah?” Harry received Ethiron's kiss with a smile before he moved off, over to Lord Glorfindel who was speaking to Lindir and Lord Elrond.

“Excuse me, Lord Glorfindel?” Harry called out softly from the steps of the dais, not wanting to seem rude by interrupting their conversation.

They all turn to look at him, making Harry blushed slightly before Glorfindel broke away from the group.

“Hello, little scribe. How many times must I say to just call me Glorfindel?” He asked, his laughter booming across the Dining Hall.

Harry sighed at the noise and attention his noise level brought, “One more time sir. Master Erestor said that I should tell you if I saw you that he's taking lunch in your apartments.”

Glorfindel hummed then he nodded before he strode away throwing a goodbye over his shoulder.

“Goodbye, little scribe!”

Harry shook his head at the blonde man’s retreating back, before he turned to give a bow to Lord Elrond who had been watching the interaction with a smile.

Harry left after that, trying to get Lord Elrond’s smile out of his head.

‘He's a Lord and a widower, no thinking his smile is nice!’

Sparring that day took all of Harry's concentration, since his Ada had to make up for the fact that Celonor had to leave early to go watch Elweth.

Harry collapsed in his bed that evening, exhausted, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

\----

Isilya, Lairë 22

The sound of the twangs of bows and the thunks of arrows filled the air in the training yard.

Harry took deep breaths in, focusing on his breathing and not on the exhaustion in his arms. When he finally released the arrow from his bow, it flew straight and true, hitting the target dead center.

Clapping filled the air as Master Daeron moved closer, “Good shot. That's it for today, Marcuanon. Last thing we need is you pulling something.”

Harry nodded before he slumped forward in exhaustion, his arms and back making their protests known.

Harry had been training with Master Daeron for over thirty years, since he picked up his first bow when he was seventy.

They didn't usually go this hard, but today Master Daeron had wanted him to push himself and see how fast he could shoot and how well his shots were as he moved.

“Thank you, Master Daeron.” Harry said but his trainer just waved him away.

Harry picked up his bow again and moved to clean up, pulling his arrows out of the targets and inspecting them for damage.

When he was done he put everything away before trudging his way up to his home. He needed a good long soak and to wash off all the sweat off of himself before he braved the Dining Hall for lunch and the library afterward.

He was almost done with his project, and he really wanted to finished so he could move on to something new.

\-----

Elrond sighed softly as he gazed at the stubborn dwarf before him. He had to give it to Thorin, he had resisted Gandalf’s insistence of a meeting for five days. Much longer than he would have thought.

Though Elrond had always admired Aule’s children for their stubbornness, it had protected them from the evil of Sauron. But here it only made him sigh, when an intelligent being refused the help offered to him when he obviously needed it.

“Our business is no concern of elves.” Thorin repeated stubbornly, he didn't want some elf manhandling an artifact of his people.

“For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map.” Gandalf exclaimed in exasperation.

“It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets.” Thorin said proudly, one hand straying to his chest where the pan was hidden in his tunic pocket.

“Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middleearth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond.” Gandalf said, gesturing with his staff in Elrond’s direction.

Thorin thinks quietly for a few seconds, everyone watching him. He grunts before he reaches into his tunic and withdraws the map.

“Thorin, no!” Balin yelps, making a grab for the map.

Thorin brushes Balin aside and hands the map to the patiently waiting elf. Elrond raised an eyebrow when his eyes scanned the title.

“Erebor. What is your interest in this map?” Elrond asked as he meandered over to the window to use the light to get a better look.

Thorin was about to retort, probably with something rude, but Gandalf interrupted him before Thorin insulted their host.

“It’s mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?” Gandalf asked with an innocent smile.

Elrond glanced back a Gandalf and caught the smile, and had to contain a snort. That smile was anything but innocent, it meant Gandalf was lying, though Elrond was sure he'd learn why pretty soon. Elrond focused back onto the map and when he tilted the map, a soft glitter caught the moonlight.

“Cirth Ithil.” Elrond said in silent amazement, it had been years since he came across this bit of magic.

“Moon runes. Of course. An easy thing to miss.” Gandalf said easily like he'd known all along, throwing a wink over his shoulder at Bilbo.

“Well in this case, that is true; moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written.” Elrond said, gesturing with one hand to the map in the other.

“Can you read them?” Thorin asked, reining in his desperation to know.

“Yes, I believe I can. These runes were written on a Midsummer’s Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shall shine upon us in three days time.” Elrond handed the map back to Thorin.

Thorin nodded and folded the map back up and stowed it in his tunic before turning and leaving. He could wait three days, it was better than three weeks at least.

\-----

Valanya, Lairë 25

The Halls of Fire were a true architectural marvel, the whole one roomed building was built solely for the amplification of music and sound.

One black haired elf sat quietly, eyes closed, as he listened to his Nana sing.

Snow-white! Snow-white! O Lady clear!  
O Queen beyond the Western Seas!  
O light to us that wander here  
Amid the world of woven trees!

Harry joined in after the first verse, their voices harmonizing to form an exquisite sound.

Gilthoniel! O Elbereth!  
Clear are thy eyes and bright thy breath!  
Snow-white! Snow-white! We sing to thee  
In a far land beyond the sea.

O Stars that in the Sunless Year  
With shining hand by her were sown,  
In windy fields now bright and clear  
We see you silver blossom blown!

O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!  
We still remember, we who dwell  
In this far land beneath the trees,  
Thy starlight on the Western Seas.

Everyone clapped when the song ended, making Harry blush slightly. The Hymn to Elbereth was a well known and much used song.

Sometimes it was sung to pass the time, everyone joining in to form lovely harmonious choirs.  
  
“That was lovely.” Caireth said with a smile, slowly rocking her arms where Elweth was sleeping.

“Very beautiful.” Aelon agreed.

Harry smiled at the compliments, before his eyes closed again when another elf raised their voice in song. This was why his family spent so much time here, listening to the music was so peaceful and it was a great way to relax and unwind after the week was over.

\-----

“Here we are, Master Balin, Ori. This is our stock room where we keep all the materials we use in the library. Pick out whatever you need, and I'll make an annotation in our books what was taken out.” Harry said as he get used for the dwarves to enter the room.

Balin had found him an hour ago to see about restocking their supplies, with young Ori in tow.

“Thank you so much, Master Marcuanon. This is very generous.” Balin said while Ori was squealing quietly over the sheer amount of parchment and the diversity of inks available.

“Your welcome, Master Balin. We are happy to help.” Harry said with a smile.

\-----

Elrond lead those gathered for the map reading down to the very bottom of Imladris, where a balcony opens up to a treacherous fall, with waterfalls surrounding leaving the air moist and humid.

He gestured for the others to gather around the huge crystal imbedded in the floor, the top of it carved flat to form a table of sorts. Elrond set the map down onto the crystal table and looked up, the others following his action.

As they watched, the clouds slowly meandered away, and moonlight spilled onto the balcony and the crystalline table, causing it to begin glowing. Ancient runes slowly appeared under the glowing light.

“Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin’s Day will shine upon the keyhole.” Elrond read out, glancing over at the others to gage their reaction.

“Durin’s Day?” Bilbo asked, his forehead furrowed in confusion.

“It is the start of the dwarves’ new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together. This year, the day falls on what would be 24th of Winterfilth for you, Bilbo.” Gandalf said.

“This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin’s Day will soon be upon us.” Thorin said gesturing urgently to Balin.

“We still have time.” Balin reassured him.

“Time? For what?” Bilbo asked still confused.

“To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened.” Balin said pointing to emphasize his point.

“So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain.” Elrond nodded, this only confirmed what he had thought. For no other reason would Thorin Oakenshield go east.

“What of it?” Thorin asked suspiciously.

“I would offer again to the dwarves of Erebor, my help. Whatever the Elves of Rivendell can do to help ease this burden.” Elrond proclaimed sincerely. He ignored the incredulous looks he was getting from Gandalf.

“What? What help? No help ever came from the elves.” Thorin snarled.

Elrond just shook his head sadly, his eyes shadowed with sorrow.

“I offered your people safe haven when you crossed the mountain. I had heard of what Thranduil had done and none of the other Elven Lords forgave him for it. Animosity may have run deep between our peoples but that doesn't mean we are heartless. I offered aid to your grandfather but he refused, Thorin. Your father begged him to see reason but he would not.”

Thorin stared at Elrond, not sure if he could believe this elf.

Elrond sighed, “It's alright if you don't believe me, but at least accept my help now. Let us resupply you and point you in the right direction.”

Elrond’s eyes suddenly glazed over, Gandalf moved closer in worry before Elrond suddenly snapped out of it.

“It seems I have more guests arriving soon. Please give what I said some thought, Master Thorin.” Elrond said before moving away and starting back up the stairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've finally started with the present day stuff.  
> I hope the age difference between Elrond and Harry doesn't bother anyone. I know it can be awkward especially since Elrond was the one to birth Harry but when you think about it, elves probably don't care about such age inferences since they live so long? *shrugs*  
> I know in the books don't the dwarves stay in Rivendell for like three weeks? And not two days like they do in the movies? This is definitely from the books as I have the dwarves staying for quite a while.  
> Oh one last thing. I'm using this year as the basis for the time period and Midsummers Eve is actually on Lairë 38 this year, not the 25th. But fuck it*throws hands in air* authors cheats! If I say it's Midsummers Eve then it is!  
> Could argue that during that year, it was on the 25th, so ha!


	3. Lairë 26 - Lairë 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!  
> So there won't be an update for Wheels or Kingdom, I am very sorry. I've been working on this nonstop this past week. But I do plan on working on those two stories this week alongside this one.  
> But because of that there is a small chance there won't be a chapter for Whose Leaf next week. A small chance!  
> (Don't own Harry Potter or Tolkien, no money is being made, and no right are being infringed upon, etc.)  
> Leave comments and love!  
> *kisses*

Elenya, Lairë 26

Elrond stood at the top of the stairs, waiting for his mother-in-law and daughter to arrive. If he'd known that accepting Mithrandir’s current company into his halls would mean the White Council being called, he may have been a little more leery.

He wasn't even sure why Saruman had called this council, as Elrond found nothing wrong with the Dwarves of Erebor wishing to reclaim their homeland. He truthfully thought they should offer them help, the dragon was an evil that shouldn't be allowed to endure, the same as the Balrog that kept Moria from being repopulated.

Elrond’s focus snapped back to the here and now when the clattering of hooves reached his ears. A large retinue of Lothlorien horses soon came into view, and when his daughter’s dark hair caught his eye he began making his way down the steps.

“Iellig. Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn. I'm so happy to see you, Arwen.” Elrond said happily his arms opening to accept his daughter’s hug.

“Mae g'ovannen, Ada. It's so good to see you. I've missed you.” Arwen whispered into his chest before she pulled back, a beautiful smile lighting her features.

Elrond’s gaze went over her head to his mother-in-law, who had dismounted her horse and had moved closer, giving them a moment of privacy.

“Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn, Elrond. It is so nice to see you again.” Galadriel said with a soft smile as she moved forward to embrace him.

It was always bittersweet seeing Galadriel since between her and Arwen it was like his Celebrían was still with him. He still mourned the violence done to her and her decision to sail West but he didn't begrudge her that choice. She hadn't been happy when she was rescued and for the short year she stayed her restlessness was obvious for all to see.

He breathed in the sweetness that always surrounded Galadriel before pulling away.

“Please follow me.” Elrond said with a smile, offering each Lady an arm to escort them inside. He could see Lindir was already directing everyone around so he left the other guests in his capable hands.

Saruman had already arrived and was even now, waiting for the others in the pavilion where the White Council usually convened.

“I'll leave you at your room Arwen and I'll come see you when the council session is done. Do you wish to freshen up, Galadriel?” He asked as they arrived at Arwen’s usual rooms when she visited.

“Hm no. I feel fresh enough to deal with Saruman.” Galadriel said wryly making Elrond laugh.

While Arwen retired to her rooms, Elrond and Galadriel continued on, until they reached the pavilion all the White Council sessions were held in.

When they arrived, a groomed Gandalf was already there looking very much like the elfling with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

“With or without our help, these dwarves will march on the mountain. They are determined to reclaim their homeland. I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield feels that he’s answerable to anyone. Nor for that matter am I.” Gandalf was saying as the arrived, causing Galadriel’s tinkling laugh to fill the air.

“It is not me you must answer to.” Elrond said jokingly to announce their presence, the two Istari standing to greet them.

“Lady Galadriel.” Gandalf says happily, giving her a flourishing bow.

“Mithrandir. It has been a long time.” Galadriel said with a smile, acknowledging their bows with regal nods.

“Nae nin gwistant infanneth, mal úeichia i Chíril Lorien.” Gandalf said with another flourishing bow.

Galadriel gave him a droll look as Elrond held her chair out for her to sit.

“I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you.” Gandalf said, obviously fishing for information.

“He didn’t. I did.” Saruman said reproachfully, bringing Gandalf’s attention back to him. “Tell me, Gandalf, did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed?”

“Unnoticed? No, I’m simply doing what I feel to be right.” Gandalf said confused, spreading his hands in supplication.

“The dragon has long been on your mind.” Galadriel stated the obvious, the dragon had long been on all of their minds, Elrond’s especially.

“This is true, my lady. The threat and shadow of Smaug has for too long fallen over the lands of Middle Earth. What servants of the Enemy remain must be dealt with.” Gandalf said with conviction.

“What enemy? Gandalf, the enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. He can never regain his full strength. We are at peace.” Saruman said dismissively.

“I agree with Gandalf, Saruman. We may be at peace but there are still pockets of evil that still endure.” Elrond said, leaning against the table.

“Are we? Are we at peace? Trolls have come down from the mountains. They are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road.” Gandalf said almost interrupting Elrond.

“Hardly a prelude to war. Always you must meddle, looking for trouble where none exists.” Saruman said derisively.

“Let him speak.” Galadriel said, sending Saruman a quelling look.

“I feel there is something more than the evil of Smaug at work. Orcs attacked us openly in broad daylight, right on the border of Rivendell. They have never been so bold. There are rumors amongst the woodsman…” Gandalf trailed off.

“Well, don’t stop now. Tell us about the woodsmen say.” Saruman asked while rolling his eyes.

“They speak of a pale Orc. A leader with claw for a hand. I fear that Azog the Defiler survived his wounds at the Battle of Azanulbizar. He is a leader of legions, of the Orcs of Gundabad. I have reason to believe that he will make a grab for Erebor, and if that happens he can not take the mountain. It would be the perfect strategic place for him to attack the free peoples of Middle Earth.” Gandalf finished.

“That’s absurd. I have heard no whispers of this Orc army you speak of.” Saruman said, dismissing all Gandalf said with a absent wave of his hand.

“And so I thought too. But, Radagast has seen...” Gandalf started only for Saruman to interrupt him.

“Radagast? Do not speak to me about Radagast the Brown. He is a foolish fellow.” Saruman said with a frown.

“Well, he’s odd, I grant you. He lives a solitary life.” Gandalf conceded.

“It’s not that. It’s his excessive consumption of mushrooms. They’ve addled his brain and yellowed his teeth. I warned him, it is unbefitting of the Istari to be wandering in the woods...” Saruman started to lecture again.

The others trade commiserating looks as Saruman continues lecturing them for a few minutes.

“...or I’d think I was talking to myself...”

“Saruman, we must acknowledge that something is obviously happening with the remaining Orcs and that the dragon must be dealt with.” Elrond interrupted him, causing Saruman to glare at him.

“Let us examine what we know. A single Orc pack has dared to cross the Bruinen. The woodsman and Radagast says that an army has been seen in the abandoned fortress of Gundabad. It’s not so very much, after all. The question of this dwarvish company, however, troubles me deeply. I’m not convinced, Gandalf; I do not feel I can condone such a quest. If they’d come to me, I might have spared them this disappointment. I do not pretend to understand your reasons for raising their hopes...”

Elrond sighs at Saruman’s refusal to see reason. The Istari was too withdrawn from the world to know what goes on in it.

The session ended after that, the others not wanting to continue listening to Saruman’s obstinence to face facts.

\-----

Anarya, Lairë 27

Harry walked swiftly out of the library, moving towards the Dining Hall for lunch.

He'd just finished working in the library for the day and Harry had something he wanted to do this afternoon.

Harry strides confidently through the Dining Halls double doors and doesn't pause until he's at his family’s table.

“Hello, everyone!” He greeted cheerfully as he sat in his chair in between his parents.

“Hello, Marcuanon. Did you have a good morning?” Ethiron asked as he before he took a bite of his salad.

“Pretty good. Just helping around the library with Master Erestor.” Harry shrugged trying to rein in his excitement for what he had planned.

Calaeron hummed, not really paying attention.

“What is everyone doing this afternoon?” Harry asked nonchalantly. Or he tried to be nonchalant though he may not have succeeded since Ethiron shot him a look.

Caireth was the one to answer him, while she juggled a whining Elweth, “We have the afternoon free. I'm not going out today and Celonor doesn't have a patrol today.”

Harry nodded before turning to his Uncle Aelon to get his answer.

“I'm free as well. My patrol was this morning.” His deep voice rang out across the table, Harry swore quite a few heads turned whenever his Uncle spoke. Aelon was quite the desirable bachelor, with his dark coloring and super deep voice that made all the she-elves swoon.

Harry nodded, bouncing lightly in his seat before he turned to his Nana.

“What are you planning Marcuanon?” Ethiron asked slightly suspicious.

“What makes you think I'm planing anything, Nana?” Harry asked innocently, giving Ethiron the big puppy eyes.

“Those eyes don't work on me, young man. What did you want to do this afternoon with the family?” Ethiron said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I was, sort of hoping, to maybe introduce you all to the dwarves?” Harry asked hesitantly, he winced when the whole family’s collective gaze turned to him.

Ethiron didn't look impressed while Calaeron and Celonor looked excited.

“I don't see anything wrong with that.” Caireth shrugged.

Aelon nodded as well, he thought it might be interesting.

The only hold out was Ethiron who didn't have anything against dwarves but he wasn't sure if he wanted to meet them.

“Please Nana! I really want to introduce you to them. You'll find that they're really likable when you get past the gruff exterior.” Harry begged, the puppy dog eyes back to full power.

Ethiron sighed before giving in, “Fine. You can introduce us this afternoon.”

Harry cheered before he started stuffing his face, wanting to finish lunch as quickly as possible.

"Marcuanon, slow down before you choke.” Ethiron admonished while rolling his eyes.

Harry did as ordered though he still finished his lunch before the others, which left him to fidget in his seat waiting for them to finish. Harry started bouncing lightly in his seat when he noticed the last of the dwarves leaving the Dining Hall, knowing they would most likely be returning to the Quest Quarters, since most of the dwarves only left to eat.

“Calm down, Marcuanon. We're all done eating now.” Calaeron said with a smile, finding his son's actions amusing.

Harry popped up out of his chair and made his way swiftly to the door, where he waited impatiently for his family to catch up.

“Calm down Marcuanon, we're coming.” Aelon said as he brought up the rear of the group.

“Well Uncle, you are moving too slowly.” Harry said as he bounced out the door, leading the way to the Quest Quarters.

They arrived minutes later, too long for Harry, and Harry lead the way to the dwarves quarters where he announced himself at the archway. Not all the dwarves were there but the ones Harry liked best were there along with Bilbo.

“Hello, everyone.” Harry's call garnered their attention immediately.

“Hello, Marcuanon.” Bilbo greeted him, the others calling out their own greetings.

“I came because I wanted to introduce you to my family.” Harry said as he stepped farther into the room, his family filling the archway behind him. That captured their attention real quick, and they all gathered closer.

Harry gestured for his family to come closer and he started introducing everyone.

“This is my Nana, Ethiron and my Ada Calaeron. This over here is Ada’s less good looking twin, Celonor.”

“Hey!”

Harry ignored Celonor’s indignation and kept talking, “Over here is Celonor’s wife Caireth, and she's holding their daughter Elweth. Last but not least is my Uncle Aelon who is Ethiron’s older brother.”

Harry then focused on introducing the dwarves, “This is Master Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, the company’s hobbit. These two are Fili and Kili, besides them is Master Balin, and over here are the brothers Ori and Dori. Behind them are the brothers Bofur and Bombur along with their cousin Bifur. Over there is Master Dwalin, who is Master Balin’s brother. And everyone else isn't here.”

“It's very nice to meet Marcuanon’s family, he's been a great help to us while we are here.” Balin said diplomatically as he gave a flourishing bow.

“It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Master Dwarves.” Ethiron said and he and the others gave a short bow.

Things got a little awkward until Harry started a conversation with Fili and Kili about their training, and soon the others were off having individual conversations.

They stayed for an hour before leaving, biding the dwarves adieu.

\-----

Isilya, Lairë 28

Harry arrived at the training ground that morning to hear the sounds of someone already practicing.

‘Is it Master Daeron?’

Harry stepped up to the archway that lead to the shooting range, to see two of the dwarves practicing their archery. Harry smiled at seeing them banter and play before he turned to go grab his own practice bow.

The really nice bow his Uncle Aelon had gifted him usually stayed in his room, and he only practiced with it occasionally, wanting it to last for a long time.

Once Harry had his bow string strung and a quiver of arrows over one shoulder, he stepped out into the morning sunshine.

“Hello, Masters Fili, Kili. I didn't expect you two here.” Harry called out as he made his way over to them.

“Oh hello, Master Marcuanon. Me and Kili are the bowmen of the group besides Uncle, so we're practicing while we have the chance.” Fili said, he'd jumped a little when Harry had called out before composing himself. Kili wasn't so lucky, his shot going wide and missed the target completely.

“Damn it!” Kili shouted before he took off at a lope, to retrieve the arrow.

“Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you both.” Harry said apologetically as he set his quiver down against the bench near the back of the shooting range.

“It's fine.” Kili was panting slightly as he jogged back over. “And none of that Master business. It's just Kili and Fili.”

Harry looked questioningly at Fili, wondering if he agreed with his brother about Harry being so familiar with them.

Fili nodded, making Harry smile.

“Just Marcuanon then please. So would you guys like to test your skills against an elf?” Harry asked teasingly as he pulled an arrow from his quiver and stepped up to shoot.

“Hell yeah!”

What started was an hour long contest where they tried to own up one another with their shots. The yard was filled with their laughter and good natured shouts as Harry easily won the contest.

“Aw! Should have known I wouldn't be able to beat an elf at their own game.” Kili whined as he collapsed into a pile of the ground.

Harry laughed at the exhausted dwarf before moving over to the targets to retrieve their arrows.

“Hey, Marcuanon, I was wondering if I could ask you something.” Fili said hesitantly as he seated himself on the bench to catch his breath.

“What's that, Fili?” Harry asked as he walked back, dumping their arrow between them to sort through and repair.

“Well I was uhm, wondering about your height? I'm sorry if that's rude but Balin said you had to be an adult to have an apprenticeship but we noticed you were so short so….” Fili stuttered through his question not wanting to insult the nice elf.

“Calm down Fili. I'm not insulted. Yes I am an adult by my people's standards and yes, I am also on the short side for an elf. But it doesn't really bother me.” Harry laughed lightly at Fili’s fumbling.

“Huh. When do elves become adults?” Kili asked as he finally pushed up onto his elbows, the rest of him still sprawled on the ground.

“Well, we reach the age of maturity at one hundred. I am one hundred and three years old, so I've been apprenticed to my Master for three years.” Harry answered as he picked up an arrow and checked it for damage.

“When will your apprenticeship be over?” Fili asked curiously.

“I'm not completely sure. The lessons could continue on for another seven years or Master Erestor could say I'm ready in one more year. It just depends I guess. And when I'm done I could take up another apprenticeship.” Harry shrugged his shoulders at his own lack of knowledge. Apprenticeships for elves varied from five years all the way up to one hundred so Harry really wasn't sure how long his own would last.

“Hmm. Well dwarves are considered of age when we hit seventy. Though we may have been physically mature before then, that's the age where things like courtships can start. How do elves court by the way?” Kili asked as he finally pulled himself off the ground and sat next to his brother and started helping sort the arrows.

“It depends on the couple really. The length of the courtship for example, there isn't a set amount of time the courtship should last. So some will last years while others will last only months. At the end, the one who initiated the courtship will propose with a wreath of flowers. If the elf being courted accepts then they are then engaged.” Harry explained, smiling softly at the thought of someday getting married, and starting a family.

“Wow, that's so different for us.” Kili exclaimed.

“Yeah. Courtships for us have a lot of rules and regulations. Like chaperones and time requirements. Stuff like that. Contracts are really important too. That doesn't even cover if someone is the others One.” Fili froze slightly at the last sentence, he hadn't meant to mention something he was sure his Uncle would not want elves to know.

“One? Oh dwarves have the equivalent of a soulmate? Right?” Harry asked curiously, noticing Fili’s sudden frozen countenance.

“Uh yeah. Uhm I don't think we can say anything else.” Kili said hesitantly.

“That's fine. We elves don't really have that. So things like remarrying do happen, or divorce though that's really rare.” Harry tried to reassure them that he wasn't insulted that there were things they couldn't tell him. Harry knew very well how secretive the dwarves were as a race.

“I didn't know that.” Kili said surprised.

“Hm, it's not common knowledge I'm sure.” Harry smiled at them, he hoped he'd made friends with these dwarves today, Harry really wanted to get to know them all better.

“I have to ask, Fili, Kili and please know I don't mean to be rude but uhm?” Harry started, not sure how to word his inquiry without offending them. Fili made encouraging gestures while Kili continued to check the arrows.

“I heard that dwarf women had beards as well?” Harry asked hesitantly, keeping his eyes on his hands where he was twirling an arrow between his fingers.

Fili gave a snort while Kili fell off the bench laughing, “You're wondering if there are dwarf women, since people like to joke that we spring up from the ground.”

Harry gave a sheepish smile and nod, hoping he wasn't offending them.

“Well we do have women, and yes they do have beards. I guess we identify them just as easily as you identify your own.” Fili said teasingly.

Harry laughed and nodded his head agreeably, “Touché. You have me there. There are times when it does get confusing who is what. If people make the joke about dwarves springing from the ground then do your people's men not bear children as well?” Harry asked.

Fili looked considering while Kili pulled himself back onto the bench.

“Our people do have male pregnancies but they are even rarer than our women getting pregnant.” Kili said as he stood up, his pile of arrows sorted through.

“Oh.” Harry said intelligently, “I know your birth rate is low but is it really so low that male pregnancy is rare? It's not that rare among my people and I think it's common among the hobbits. I know that the race of Men were not blessed with that gift.”

Fili looked at Harry questioningly, “I didn't know hobbits had that gift. Huh, I'll have to ask Bilbo about it later. But yeah our birth rate is extremely low, the pregnancies and births are really hard on our dams and the few dwarves who get pregnant usually never have more than one child. Like our Amad, our mother and uncle's sister, Dis, was considered really lucky to have us so close together and survive. Me and Kili only have a five year age difference and we're almost considered twins because of it.”

“Oh wow. I didn't know it was that bad.” Harry said as he followed the dwarves to the weapons room to put their practice bows and arrows away.

“It's not really, I think it stems more from the fact that not every dam actually gets married and wants to have children. The same for the same-sex couples. Many of our people marry their craft and never even contemplate having children, let alone settling down and building a family.” Fili said as he dumped his pile of broken arrows in the box Harry indicated they go.

“That makes sense. Our own birth rate has picked up recently, but I guess it's not really noticed by us since we are immortal.” Harry wondered as he and the others exited the training grounds.

“Makes sense. Oh hey Gandalf!” Kili exclaimed as he saw Mithrandir walking towards them.

Harry tried not to let his unease show, this was a wizard, a very old wizard, who could theoretically sense his magic and out him. Harry didn't want that, he wanted to keep his magic secret and just be an ordinary elf.

“Hello, Kili, Fili. Who's your friend?” Gandalf asked with a twinkle in his eyes. He was so happy that the dwarves were making friends among the elves of Imladris.

“This is Marcuanon son of Calaeron. Marcuanon this is Gandalf the Grey.” Fili, as the more mature brother, introduced them.

Harry gave Gandalf a bow, smiling at the old wizard, “It's nice to finally meet you, Mithrandir.”

“You as well, Marcuanon. I've heard so much about you from the others.” Gandalf said with a wink causing Harry to blush.

“Good things I hope. It's almost lunch time, would you like to walk there with us, Mithrandir?” Harry asked.

“If you don't mind escorting an old man, I would be delighted.” Gandalf said, ignoring Fili and Kili’s snorts at his old comment.

Harry just smiled before leading the way.

\-----

Lord Elrond stood on a balcony overlooking the shooting range, watching the young elf he'd been seeing more of lately, have a shooting contest with the two Princes of Erebor.

Elrond admired the happy scene for a moment before he called out to his sons, who he knew were lounging in the room behind him along with their sister who was reading a book, “Elladan, Elrohir. Who is the young elf down there?”

He heard a grunt from one of his sons, before Elladan stepped up beside him.

“Hm, I believe that is Calaeron’s son Marcuanon. His bearer is Ethiron, the unofficial leader of the Halls of Fire.” Elladan said as he gazed down at young elf who was now collecting the group’s arrows.

“Calaeron is one of my best fighters, along with his brother. Ethiron is that fantastic singer who you can always see around the Halls of Fire?” Elrond asked.

“Yes. I have only seen their son from a distance myself, I've never spoken to the young elf, but I've heard rumors that his beauty outshines even our own Evenstar.” Elladan said jokingly, laughing when his sister huffed loudly.

“I very much doubt that.” She said with her nose in the air.

“Oh but it's true baby sister! Young Marcuanon is rumored to have a lovelier voice than his Nana’s and is said to have taken the good coloring from both his parents.” Elrohir said as he rolled off the couch and sprung to his feet. “Hair that is darker than your own sister, said to be darker than the night sky and full of just as many stars. Eyes more lovely than any emerald the dwarves pull from the earth. And he's petite which is just an added bonus.” Elrohir ended his speech with a salacious wink at his twin.

“You both are disgusting! I'm sure he is no fairer than any other.” Arwen huffed.

“I must disagree, Arwen.” Elrond interjected, “though I haven't been formally introduced to him, I must confess that your brothers’ description of him almost pales in comparison. He is truly that lovely.”

Arwen wrinkled her nose at her Ada’s back, his tone being way to interested for her tastes. She huffed before storming out of the room.

“My with that reaction, we would almost guess you were interested, Ada.” Elladan said as he poked his father in the ribs.

Elrond chuckled as he pushed Elladan’s hand away, “And maybe I am. There's nothing wrong with that.”

“We weren't saying there was Ada.” Elrohir said as he and his brother watched their Ada watch the group below, “We never said there was.”

\-----

After lunch and a quick clean up, Harry made his way to the library to continue working on his apprenticeship project which he was just about to finish.

He pushed the one of the double doors open and slipped in, before making his way over to his Master’s office, which was already open.

“Good afternoon, Master.” Harry called out, as he made his way over to pull his project off of it’s shelf.

“Good afternoon, Marcuanon. Your project is almost finished yes?” Erestor asked, not looking up from his work cataloguing the new books into the library’s catalogue.

“Yes, sir. I've sewn the pages back together and now I just need to put them in their new cover.” Harry said as he hefted his box over to his desk in the corner.

Erestor hummed, “Hm. Once you're done, we'll move onto your next lesson.”

“Yes, sir!”

Harry got to work, using a special glue to set the pages back into the leather cover, and while that dried, Harry checked the pages to make sure none of the glue was seeping through.

About thirty minutes later, the glue was dry and Harry proudly presented the book to Erestor.

Erestor hummed as he checked the repaired book over, letting Harry stew in his nervousness.

“It's perfect, well done.” Erestor smiled when Harry sighed in relief. “Your next lesson will be on making leather bindings yourself. I don't expect you to be an expert but it is good to know how to repair them on your own without bringing in the master leatherworker. Pull up your chair.”

They spent the next two hours going over the basics of leatherworking, and near the end Erestor assigned Harry a new project.

“I want you to go to the tanner and watch him tan some hide, then I want you to read up on the process. Then I want you to make a leather journal. It can be plain and I'm not setting a size but I would like for you to personalize it. Maybe do some embossing and add some gold leaf? Whatever you do I want you to take your time with this since you'll be the one reaping the benefits of it.” Erestor ordered as he started cleaning up his desk, Harry doing the same, collecting his books and notes.

“Yes, Master. I'm looking forward to this project.” Harry paused in his getting ready to leave, to ask Erestor something he'd been curious about, “Master, did you uhm, talk to Lord Elrond about, uhm what I asked about before?”

Erestor gave him a confused look, before it dawned on him what Harry was trying to ask.

He chuckled, “Yes I did, thank you for your concern Marcuanon. Lord Elrond was able to help and I'm hoping to be pregnant before the year is out.”

Harry gave a little bounce, clapping his hands, “I'm so happy for you Master. I can't wait to meet them!”

Erestor laughed at Harry's enthusiasm before a sly look crossed his face, “What about you, Marcuanon, do you have your eye on anyone to make babies with?”

Harry stared at him aghast, “Master!”

The office was filled with Erestor’s chuckles as Harry fled in embarrassment.

\----

Aldúya, Lairë 29

Harry brought his sword up again, his arms trembling in exhaustion.

He'd been surprised to see when he'd arrived for practice that the dwarves were already there, having sparring matches of their own.

“Hey, Ada. I see the ring is occupied.” Harry said as he walked up to his Ada, where he and Celomor were watching and cheering from the sideline.

“Hello, ionneg. Yes but we aren't angry, this is golden entertainment.” Calaeron laughed as Celonor suddenly stood shouting encouragements.

“As you can see, your uncle is enjoying himself.” Calaeron said wryly.

Harry just shook his head before going to grab a practice sword from the rack.

“You're good dwarf. But I bet my nephew is better than yours!” Harry heard Celonor call out making Harry groan.

And that was how Harry found himself going toe to toe with Fili and Kili. Harry had won the one on one fights so the brothers had decided to double team him to see if they'd win that way.

He spun to the side when he sensed an attack from behind and smack the flat of his blade against Kili stomach making him double over.

Harry moved until he could see them both again, Kili on the ground groaning and Fili guarding his brother.

Harry fended Fili off when he attacked, sending Fili to his knees and his sword twirling away with a flick of his wrist.

“Marcuanon is the winner!” Celonor yelled out cheerfully, standing up and throwing his hands in the air.

Harry took deep breaths, trying to calm his pounding heart down.

Calaeron came over and patted him on the back.

“I think that's enough for today, why don't you go take a bath.” Harry nodded before trudging off but not before saying goodbye to the dwarves and commending Fili and Kili on their skill.

\------

Valanya, Lairë 37

After a hearty breakfast in the Dining Hall, Harry made his way to the Quest Quarters to visit the dwarves, knowing they'd be leaving in two days.

Harry was rather sad to see them go, they'd started to grow on him, with all of their unique personalities and how they brightened a room when one of them walked in. They had helped to alleviate some of the monotony of Imladris for their short stay and Harry hoped to continue growing their friendships. Maybe once they reclaimed their home, Harry would go and visit them, help out a bit mayhap.

Harry lingered in the archway to their lounge area when he saw he wasn't the only elf there.

“Thank you, Lord Elrond for this generous gift. It will be put to good use.” Balin could be heard saying diplomatically, the others echoing his words.

Some of the dwarves noticed Harry lingering in the doorway, those he got along with waving at him, making Lord Elrond turn to look at him.

“Hey Marcuanon! Look at this!” Kili raised a lovely carved black bow above his head with one hand, and a matching quiver in the other. “Do you want to come with when I test it at the shooting range?”

Harry smiled and nodded a little nervously, before he greeted Lord Elrond.

“Mae l'ovannen, Hîr vuin.” Harry said, keeping his voice even. It was nerve wracking talking to the Lord of Imladris, the very handsome Lord.

Elrond smiled at the beautiful little elf, giving a short bow.

“No veren, little elf.” Elrond said before taking his leave, giving a nod to the others. Harry stared after him, his face on fire. He was sure he was blushing all the way down to his chest.

‘Enjoy yourself? He smiles and calls me little elf then he just leaves!’

“... cuanon? Marcuanon?” Harry jerked when a hand was waved in front of his face causing him to look down at Kili who'd been calling his name. The others were staring at him in worry.

“Sorry I just…” Harry said, his face heating up again.

“That elf didn't say anything did he?” Dwalin growled, brandishing his axe.

“Yeah, what did you say too?” Fili asked curiously.

“Uhm I greeted him. Called him my Lord and he said ‘Enjoy yourself.’” Harry shrugged, realizing it was a bit much to get so worked up over.

“Huh. Well,” Kili started as the other dwarves started wandering off now that the drama was over with, “come with us. I'm going to test this new bow out. This will be the bow that takes out Smaug!”

Kili charged out of the room, hooting and hollering with his brother at his heels. Harry looked around at the others who were still lingering near him, “Well let's catch up or Kili will be down by the time we arrive.”

“Aye!”

\-----

Elenya, Lairë 38

Harry grunted when a beam of light glared directly in his eyes the next morning, waking him from a sound sleep.

A sigh issued from soft petal pink lips, before Harry pushed himself out of his bed. He stretched before going about his morning routine, getting dressed and fixing his hair all while listening to the soft sounds of his parents moving around their apartment.

Once dressed and ready for the day, Harry greeted his parents in their sitting room before walking with them to the Dining Hall.

Harry absentmindedly served himself breakfast after he sat down, absently returning the greetings of his family.

His gaze wandered around the room before coming to rest on the dwarves table, causing his fork to pause halfway between his mouth and the plate.

‘Oh right. They're leaving tomorrow.’

He kept eating, trying to keep his mind off today being the last day his new friends would be in Imladris.

“I'm sure you can still write to them, love.” Ethiron said quietly, giving Harry's shoulder a squeeze.

Harry nodded, “I'll go visit them after dinner to say my goodbyes.”

“Give them our goodbyes and good lucks, will you?” Celonor asked, leaning over Calaeron to ask his question.

Harry nodded before standing up and bidding his family goodbye before making his way to the library.

He walked into Erestor’s office to find it empty which gave him pause, he looked back out into the library proper and listened for a moment, but after not hearing anything Harry shrugged and got to work.

There was a full book cart next to the door, so Harry grabbed it and wheeled it into the library.

He spent almost three hours reshelving that cart of books, leaving only two hours to work on his journal before lunch. Harry had already taken a lesson with the tanner, and cut the piece of leather he'd be using to make his journal.

He'd gone for a more pocket sized journal, which would double as a sketchbook since Harry was filling it with good thick paper for drawing or painting. His Nana had passed on a love of art, though Harry didn't indulge as much as Ethiron did. But Harry really wanted to start drawing and painting more, since it was something he really enjoyed.

The paper was already cut and sewn together, so now all he need to do was add the metal gold corners onto the journal, then emboss some gold leaf onto the leather, and finally glue the paper in and he'd be done.

He got to work, slowly and meticulously pressing the gold leaf into the ivy drawing he'd drawn on with charcoal. He'd designed the ivy design just for his journal and he was so happy to see it coming together.

Harry popped his back and stretched from his sitting position an hour later, the embossing finally down and the gold corners set into place.

Now all he needed to do was glue the pages in and he was done.

While the glue dried Harry admired his work.

‘I'm glad I went with this reddish leather instead of the blue.’ There had been multiple colors he could have chosen to dye his piece of leather but he had decided on a more understated maroon, the color looking more natural than blue or green would have.

“Yes.” He cheered softly when the glue was dry, lifting his completed journal over his head in near silent victory. He did a little dance in his chair before cleaning up.

And he was just in time for lunch.

\-----

Harry dragged himself up the stairs to his family's apartment, his muscles complaining from the long strenuous workout his sparring with his Ada and Uncle had caused. The twins had been brutal today, since his performance against Fili and Kili had been subpar, at least according to Celonor.

Celonor had been ranting about how Harry shouldn't even have been out of breath while fighting the two dwarves and yadayadayda. Harry had tuned him out, not really caring since he'd thought he'd done rather well in his mock fight with Fili and Kili, and the mock fight had been over a week ago, and yet Celonor still couldn't stop talking about it.

Harry almost fell through the door when he finally arrived having travelled up numerous flights of stairs.

“Nana? You in?” He called out, as he dragged himself over to the bathroom for a nice hot bath.

“I'm in the garden, Marcuanon.” Ethiron’s voice could be heard from the balcony.

“I'm going to take a bath before dinner, okay?” Harry paused to hear Ethiron's affirmative before closing the bathroom door.

He stripped down efficiently, and started filling the tube, hopping in before it was even halfway full.

“Ahhhhh.” Harry sunk into the hot water, letting the tension drain from his body.

He lounged for a little while but Ethiron making noise outside snapped him out of his daze, and he started washing himself thoroughly.

Once he was done, he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist after trying to towel dry his hair a little, which proved to be useless, his thick hair holding onto the water with a vengeance.

He walked out of the bathroom with just the towel around his waist, ignoring his Nana tsking at him for going around undressed, and made it to his room without being accosted by overzealous Nanas.

Once dressed Harry escorted his Nana down to the Dining Hall for dinner, but not before picking up his clothes in the bathroom and putting them in the hamper.

Dinner was strangely a lively and solemn affair. Lord Elrond gave a speech at the Beginning about the dwarves leaving the next day, and how he hoped their people reclaimed their homeland, and that friendship would continue to flourish between their people.

The elves tried to remain solemn that their guests were leaving and traveling into danger, but they soon dropped the act and started celebrating.

Harry thought their mindless actions were disgusting, and refused to join in their merrymaking.

Harry made his way to the Quest Quarters right after dinner, to make his goodbyes with his friends.

“Hello?” Harry called out as he knocked on the archway, letting them know he was there.

“What brings you here, Master Marcuanon?” Thorin’s deep voice called out, Harry stepped farther into the room to find all the dwarves gathered around the brazier, along with Bilbo who was sitting rather close to a certain dwarf King.

“Hello, your Majesty, everyone. I came to well, to say goodbye.” Harry said giving them a sad smile.

“No need for the tears, Marcuanon. Come sit and make merry with us!” Bofur called out jovially, patting the ground beside him.

Harry lowered himself down to the ground and gazed around at those around him.

“I really must tell you all how happy I am to have met you all and I consider you all friends. I hope you all think of me as a friend as well.” Harry said, his eyes bright in the firelight. As Harry was talking he discreetly casted protection charms on those around him, making sure to cast multiples just to be sure.

Harry wanted his friends to survive their ordeal, to reclaim their homeland, and en make something of it at the end.

“You're definitely our friend, Marcuanon.” Fili declared his brother right behind him. The others called out their agreements, only a few staying silent, though that didn't bother Harry.

“I'm sorry again for how the others were acting at dinner.” Harry apologized sheepishly.

“Oh that's nothing. Don't worry your pretty little head, we're fine!” Bofur was quick to reassure him.

Harry spent the next two hours with the company, listening to them tell stories and tell some stories of his own.

When Harry was getting ready to leave he turned to them, “I hope one day, Master Thorin, to come to your home, and see you sitting proudly on the throne.”

Thorin’s fierce look softened slightly, “And you would be more than welcome, Marcuanon.”

Harry gave them a beaming smile, then left.

It hurt to see them go, knowing they were walking into danger but Harry had to do it.

He couldn't leave himself, he wouldn't do that to his family, but as he got ready for bed that night he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he did go.

‘I'd get to see more of this world but I would also be facing down a dragon at journey's end. And from their description they are a lot bigger and meaner than the ones from the magical world.’

With the balcony doors open, Harry had a perfect view of the stars. As he snuggled down to sleep he sent a single prayer to the Valar.

‘Please let their quest not be in vain. They deserve to have their home back after so long.’

\-----

Anarya, Lairë 39

Harry sighed from his perch on the library balcony railing.

He could see in the distance fifteen tiny figures moving off, up the trail out of Imladris and into the Misty Mountains. Harry had already said his goodbyes so he hadn't gone to the seeing off, that happened after breakfast.

He was a little sad to see them go, especially knowing the danger that awaited them at journey's end. He could only wish them luck, and hope the charms he'd casted would protect them.

The dark haired elf shook his head before finally moving off the railing. He was doing himself no good with his worrying, he should get to work, that would help him take his mind off things.

Harry walked back into the library and sought out his Master. He approached Erestor’s office and looked in.

“Master? Is there any work that needs doing?” Harry asked as he slipped through the door, seeing his Master hunched over a book, where it looked like he was making a new copy of an older tomb.

“Yes. Come help me with this.” Erestor called him over, not looking up from the delicate calligraphy he was doing.

“Yes, Master.”

\-----

Harry plucked lightly on the harp his Nana was introducing him too.

He was able to play quite a few instruments after all these years, his Nana being a dictator when it came to learning music. When he mastered one, his Nana was shoving him towards another.

Harry's favorite was the violin, his Ada had found one with a sweet, low tone that Harry just absolutely loved.

The harp he was plucking at, trying to figure out what notes were what, was on loan from the Halls of Fire since they didn't have one of their own. So Harry was tucked away in a garden near the Halls, where he could practice without bothering anyone.

Harry plucked out a simple melody, before he sighed and looked back at the sheafs of parchment that held the notes and things he needed to memorize.

His Nana had given him three songs to memorize and learn to play, and he knew if he didn't do it soon his Nana would go all dictator teacher until he did.

A crack sounded when Harry cracked his neck and stood, he couldn't stay sitting on that little stool. He'd go stir crazy if he did.

Harry picked up one of the parchments and hummed the notes under his breath, trying to memorize them so he could play them once he'd figured that harp out.

“That sounds lovely.” A musical voice called out.

Harry startled horribly and dropped his parchment on accident when he whirled around. He gaped for a moment before he remembered himself and gave a respectful bow.

“Hiril vuin. Mae l'ovannen. Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn.” Harry said as he came up from his bow, keeping his eyes respectfully down.

A pair of pale bare feet entered his line of vision before two fingers pulled his chin up to face the beautiful Lady of Lothlorien.

The only ones of their family who had gone to Lothlorien and seen the Lady of the Light was his Ada and Uncle, Calaeron and Celonor, who were the oldest of their family. The next oldest was Aelon, then Caireth, with Harry's Nana, Ethiron being the youngest besides Harry and Elweth.

Calaeron’s description of Galadriel hadn't really done her justice. She was more lovely than Harry had really been able to imagine, though for him it was like looking at a lovely painting. Harry didn't really feel any lust for her, just admiration and awe over her beauty and sheer age.

Since being reborn as an elf, Harry had really had to come to grips with his sexuality. Going through puberty twice hadn't been fun though this time around it had been a lot easier for many reasons. But Harry had had to come to grips with him being bisexual, since elves in general didn't subscribe to things like gender getting in the way of romantic pursuits, and with how androgynous everyone was, Harry had finally admitted to himself that he tended to find certain men more attractive than women.

Which had been hard for him seeing as he'd been married to a woman, his school sweetheart, for over one hundred years until Ginny’s death when Harry was one hundred and forty years old.

There had been quite a few elves to try and capture his attention but while Harry found them attractive they just hadn't been able to keep his attention for longer than a moment. And the only ones who had had all been male, so Harry had rescind himself to most likely ending up with a male elf.

Which had opened Harry's eyes to well, the sexual aspect of being with another man. It hadn't helped that when Ethiron had finally given him ‘The Sex Talk’ when Harry was sixty five, Ethiron had been very thorough in explaining everything. Harry had been very embarrassed to be introduced to the ‘adult’ section of the library, that Harry had refused to really enter. He only really went into the sectioned off alcove of the library when he needed to shelve some books.

So when confronted with Galadriel, Harry just felt more like an awkward child meeting a beautiful model than anything else. Or like he was meeting a celebrity.

“None of that now, young one. There is no need for such formality. I only wished to introduce myself. I am Galadriel, though I have gone by many other names.” She said, her voice was soft like the tinkling of bells.

Harry remembered he had wondered as a baby and later as a child how the elves judged beauty. And he had learned that many of them didn't, at least not the beauty of their faces, but most judged the color of their hair or eyes, or even their bearing or aura.

Lord Elrond’s youngest child, Arwen Undomiel, was considered the loveliest elf of the Age, beyond her mother and grandmother of course. Harry himself hadn't really seen it, he could pick three elves, both male and female, off the top of his head who were lovely than her. And she'd always struck him as unpleasant or snobbish even though he hadn't actually ever talked to her.

He hadn't been all that sad when she left to marry the then, Crown Prince Aragorn, now King Elessar of Gondor and Arnor.

“It is an honor, Hiril vuin. I had not expected to meet you while you and the Queen, the Lady Arwen, are here visiting.” Harry said quietly, trying to keep his eyes off hers, trying to keep up some form of respect going.

Galadriel hummed softly before she back up and moved over to the harp, sitting down on the stool and strumming a few strings.

“Have you thought of learning the healing arts?” She asked out of the blue.

“Huh?” Harry asked unintelligently, taken off course with the question.

She smiled a smile that Harry swore was downright mischievous.

“You can't fool me, little elf. I can feel the magic coursing through you. I could feel it the moment I arrived here, Imladris is healthier and more robust with the presence of your magic. You feed the very air around you, the grass turns greener when you walk by and the flowers call out for your attention. So I ask, have you thought about apprenticing in the healing arts beneath my son-in-law?”

Harry's eyes widened in fear, his secret was out! He gaped at her before he was slightly distracted by a thought.

‘Did those things really happen? I know our family garden is definitely one of the best in Imladris, and that any garden I putter around in does look happier when I leave.’

Harry finally clued into the last part of her little speech and he blushes when his mind automatically goes to the gutter.

‘No bad Harry! No thinking about what it would be like to be beneath the Lord of Imladris!’

“No, Hiril vuin, I hadn't. I'm apprenticing under Lord Erestor right now so I'm a little busy at the moment. But uhm…” Harry scratched the back of his neck, “Maybe someday? And could you please not tell anyone?” Harry asked plaintively.

She just smiled benignly at him, before she stood and walked closer to him. She gave him a very grandmotherly pat on the cheek before leaving.

Harry stared after her in awe, ‘Did I just meet the Lady of the Golden Wood?’

He shook his head before plopping back down onto his stool.

‘Well I should probably return to practicing before Nana comes to check on me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys!  
> I hope what I did for the White Council worked? I felt like keeping Azog around would work even if Sauron is dead.  
> I know Fili isn't an archer but I find it unlikely that he wasn't trained, even a little since Thorin most likely trained Kili. Just a thought and I'm sure Fili doesn't do most of the archery stuff and levels it to Kili who has actual talent.  
> And I hope I explained Harry's newly discovered sexuality alright? This is canon complaint so I don't want to diminish Harry's marriage with Ginny. So I hope it makes sense that among the elves, Harry may be just as attracted to men as women.  
> I myself am bicurious, so some of this came from my own understanding but I'm not sure if I got it across as well as I had hoped.


	4. Lairë 40 - Lairë 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, new chapter here!  
> I'm sorry for no new chapters last Friday but I just didn't have anything ready yet. I'm going to try to get the next chapter for Kingdoms out but it's been like pulling teeth. I don't know why either. *shrugs*  
> (Don't own Harry Potter or Tolkien. Not money is being made no not rights are being infringed upon, etc.. Don't own any of the songs or poems.)  
> Leave comments and love, please!  
> Please tell me if you are confused by anything, I'm just one person so it's not strange for me to miss something, leave somehting out or make a mistake!  
> *kisses*

  
Isilya, Lairë 40

Harry sighed as Master Daeron dismissed him for the day, one hand coming up to massage his aching back.

“I must say brother, the little elf is quite the shot.”

“Oh I agree brother. Master Daeron sings the littles elf's praises he does.”

“Oh look the little elf has noticed us.”

Harry had swung around when he first heard the voices, to find Elladan and Elrohir, the sons of Lord Elrond, perched up in a tree next to the shooting range.

“Uhm, excuse me, but why are you both up in that tree?” Harry asked the obvious question. He was trying to ignore the disconcerting feeling he was getting from their staring, they strangely reminded him of the Weasley Twins.

“He asked us why we're up this tree, brother?” Elladan said.

“That he did, brother. Should we tell him?” Elrohir asked.

“Yes let's.” They said in synchronization before they jumped out of the tree, causing Harry to shriek when they landed right in front of him.

“We didn't mean to scare you, little elf.”

“Didn't mean to frighten you.”

Harry glared at the grinning duo, starting to remember why he thought the twin speak was annoying, at least his Ada and Uncle didn't do it.

“I wasn't frightened, you just startled me. And I'm not little!” Harry exclaimed in affront.

“Oh but you are!” They both said, as one of the twins started circling Harry.

“We were up in the tree admiring your shooting.” The twin that wasn't circling Harry said.

“Uhm, okay. But uhm I've got to go, uh excuse me.” Harry stuttered out before fleeing. Those two were way too much like the Weasley twins for Harry's piece of mind.

“Hmm, the little elf sure is cute, isn't he brother?” Elrohir asked.

“Oh yes. Very cute. Ada has good taste.” Elladan commented.

\-----

The gardens of Imladris were truly a wonder to see, and Elrond took great pride in their beauty.

He was walking arm in arm with his mother-in-law, Galadriel, through the private gardens of his house, enjoying the peace and quiet together.

Galadriel hummed softly, her face tilted up to the warmth of the sun.

“I meet a beautiful young elf the other day. I sensed great potential in him towards the healing arts.” Galadriel said idly, her eyes still closed.

“Oh. And who is this elf?” Elrond asked intrigued. There were plenty who learned how to bind wounds and sew gashes but very few learned the ‘healing arts’ as he and Galadriel called them. Whoever had caught her attention must have magic in some form to learn what they could teach. The last to learn was Arwen who didn't really use the knowledge they'd given her, what with her being a Queen now.

“Hm, you've already noticed him.” She gave him a knowing look.

Elrond blanched slightly before trying to give a reason for his actions, “I would never! I have no wish too…”

“Celebrían would have loved him.” She said over him, stopping him in his tracks.

Elrond stared at her before his face creased in contemplation.

“Yes, she would have.” He said quietly.

“I like him, and I find no problem with his character, so I see no reason why you shouldn't pursue him. You deserve to be happy, Elrond.” Galadriel patted him on the cheek before wandering away, humming a tune under her breath.

Elrond stared after her before steeling his resolve.

‘He's the first elf you've noticed in the four hundred years since Celebrían sailed. It's time to live a little.’ Elrond thought before another gave him pause. ‘She said he has potential for healing, does that mean he has some form of magic?’

\-----

Harry fled the archery range, to get away from those menaces called twins.

He jogged up the stairs until he got to the landing for their building and he leaned against a wall to catch his breath.

‘I need to get clean and put on some clean clothes before lunch. Hopefully Master will be done with his own project so I can show him my journal.’ Harry hadn't showed his Master yesterday as Erestor had been to engrossed in his work that Harry hadn't wanted to bother him, besides asking if Erestor wanted any help. Harry had enjoyed the calligraphy work, the precision needed had helped take his mind off his new friends leaving.

Harry made his way quickly into their apartment, calling out and shrugging when he got no reply.

It wasn't uncommon for Ethiron to be out when Harry came back from one of his practices.

‘He's probably at the Halls of Fire, knowing Nana.’

Harry took a swift bath, mostly to clean off his stale sweat, before he dressed in some clean robes and leggings.

He made his way swiftly out of the apartment and to the Dining Hall.

“Gi suilon, everyone.” Harry greeted as he took his customary place between his parents.

“Gi suilon, Marcuanon. How was practice this morning with Master Daeron?” Ethiron asked.

“It went well,” Harry said before his mind turned to the twin menaces, “before I was bombarded by a pair of ferocious twins.”

“Ferocious twins?” Calaeron asked confused.

“Who could be more fearsome than us?!” Celonor asked outraged. Caireth just rolled her eyes at her husband's antics.

“Be quiet Celonor, and feed Elweth.” She thrusted Elweth into his arms, along with her bottle, effectively distracting him from his earlier train of thought.

“Lord Elrond’s twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir. They were making comments about my aim and they called me ‘little.’” Harry exclaimed the last part, scowling when his Nana just laughed at him.

“They weren't being mean to you were they, Marcuanon?” Calaeron asked in concern.

Harry sighed through his nose as he swallowed his current bite of duck, which was what was being served for lunch today, before he answered.

“No Ada. They weren't being mean, they were complimenting my skills. The only really rude thing they said was calling me ‘little.’ Oh and they didn't introduce themselves.” Harry finished, taking another bite of his duck, it was really good.

Ethiron hummed while Calaeron just nodded, appeased that his son wasn't being bullied.

“Well,” Ethiron started, “the twins aren't here today.”

Everyone looked over to the dais to see only Lord Elrond with the Ladies’ Galadriel and Arwen.

“Though I wonder why they are interested in you Marcuanon? Maybe they like you?” Ethiron asked with a smirk once everyone had returned to their meal.

Harry choked on his wine and he almost sprayed it all over the table, but he caught it in his napkin just in time. Calaeron patted him on the back as he coughed, snot running from his nose as he tried to get his breath back from inhaling the liquid.

“Nana!” Harry cried hoarsely once he had most of his breath back, “I doubt that's the reason.”

“Don't sell yourself short, Marcuanon. Any elf would be lucky to capture your attention.” Caireth said, a frown on her face.

“That's if they are even worthy of that attention.” Aelon said quietly, his voice resonating across the table. The others all agreed, no elf would touch their Harry unless they were worthy of his hand.

Harry stared at them all, aghast, as they started casually talking about Harry's future and how no elf was worthy of him. Harry could feel his face slowly catching on fire as they kept talking about it.

Eventually Harry was so embarrassed he fled the table, and the Dining Hall.

“Was it something we said?” Celonor asked as the family watched Harry leave.  
Caireth sighed before she smacked her husband upside the head.

“Of course it was. But we didn't mean anything malicious by it, Marcuanon just got embarrassed.” She said as she took Elweth back from Aelon who'd been holding her after Celonor finished feeding her.

Caireth stood up to leave, Ethiron joining her.

“But why was he embarrassed?” Celonor asked still confused.

“Because we were talking about how great he was and how any elf would be lucky to have him. You know my son, he still doesn't see his own self worth.” Calaeron answered his twin as he wiped his mouth and stood to join his husband in leaving.

Celonor followed the others with Aelon, still not really sure what had just happened.

“But?”

“Just drop it, Celonor. We were all talking about it, knowing it would embarrass him. It may be the truth but Marcuanon still has some self esteem issues to deal with.” Aelon said with finality, hoping Celonor would drop the subject. They didn't need him to continue to harp on it, embarrassing Harry even more when he would eventually bring it up again later.

\-----

Harry stepped into the library, cautiously looking around, not really in the mood now to talk to anyone.

He would see his Master of course but Erestor wouldn't really care to ask why Harry looked so flustered.

The library was quiet, afternoon light streaming in through the high windows, casting shadows across the aisles. It sounded empty to Harry's ears, besides the quiet turning of pages he could hear from the direction of Erestor’s office.

Harry made his way inside and closed the door before moving swiftly over to Erestor’s office door.

“Good afternoon Master.” Harry greeted as he closed the door behind him and walked closer to Erestor’s desk.

“Hmm, hello Marcuanon. Did you finish your project?” Erestor asked as he looked up from his writing.

“Yes, Master.” Harry said as he took his journal down from the shelf, before handing it over to his Master.

“I finished it two days ago.” Harry squirmed slightly at the look Erestor shot him, “You were busy yesterday, Master. And I didn't want to disturb your work.”

Erestor raised an eyebrow and gave Harry a droll look before he returned his attention to Harry's journal.

“This is good work, Marcuanon. I see you used the good, thick paper?” Erestor asked as he handed the journal back to Harry.

Harry nodded as he hugged his new journal to his chest, “I wanted it to double as a sketch book. I wanted to start doing more drawing and painting, both as a pastime and because I know it'll help my skills here.”

Erestor hummed and nodded before gesturing for Harry to take a seat next to him.

“We'll be focusing on your calligraphy and illustration next so your journal idea is a good one.”

Harry nodded excitedly before dragging his chair over.

\-----

Aldúya, Lairë 41

Sunlight streamed through the windows in Harry's bedroom, striking against the furniture in the room and hitting Harry's pillow. Harry's head was buried beneath the pillow, blocking out the sun.

The door to his room opened quietly, with nary a squeak or creak, and Ethiron's head appeared in the crack.

“Marcuanon. If you don't wake up now, you'll be late.” Ethiron said quietly, leaving when he saw Harry move around.

A whine issued from the mound of pillows and blankets when green eyes were hit directly with the morning sunlight.

Harry pulled his disheveled head from under his pillows, cursing under his breath about the brightness.

“Stupid sun.”

In the morning before Harry brushed his hair was the only time his hair showed its original unruliness. Length kept his curly hair mostly tame, but in the mornings his curls had a mind of their own.

When he'd been younger, and his hair shorter, his curls had been absolutely crazy and had drove Ethiron around the bend multiple times. Calaeron had loved his messy curls, since it was something unique to Harry, Calaeron’s hair being straight and Ethiron's hair only having a little wave to it.

Not many elves had curly hair like Harry's, its uniqueness just adding to Harry's beauty in his parent’s eyes.

Harry pulled himself out of bed and over to his vanity, plopping down and staring blearily at his reflection.

That was certainly something he didn't miss about Hogwart’s mirrors, not being told by your own reflection how horrible you looked.

He untied the leather thong from his braid and slowly unbraided his hair. Braiding it in the evening after his bath was one of the only things that work in keeping his hair semi in order. It helped keep his hair from becoming a knotted mess as well while he slept.

Harry picked up the lovely wooden comb from his vanity, the comb had been a gift from his uncle Aelon, and dragged it slowly through his hair, being careful not to rip his hair as he untangled the few knots in it.

Once his hair was smooth and shining Harry started the task of braiding his hair back, starting with the simpler braids at his temples and working his way back to the more intricate braid that kept all his hair in place and out of the way, but didn't call for him completely braiding his long hair.

Harry admired his handy work, checking to make sure everything was in place, before he stood and made his way over to his armoire. Today he'd be in the library in the morning and with his Ada and Uncle for sword sparring in the afternoon.

He contemplated what to wear, whether he wanted to wear something nice for working in the library and come back to change before practice or just wear something that he could practice in and then he'd only have to change before dinner.

But when Harry's eyes found one of his favorite maroon robes he just had to wear it. It had been a gift from his Uncle Aelon two birthdays ago, and it was made from the softest material Harry had ever felt. It was embroidered with gold thread around the base, forming a lovely ivy motif.

Harry pulled it out, along with a cotton undershirt, some underwear, and some leggings. He waffled on what color leggings to pick before deciding on the brown ones to match his favorite brown leather boots.

He pulled one of his gold brooches out of his jewelry case and pinned it to his robe at the base of his throat.

Harry admired his reflection for a moment and snickered when he realized he was dressed to impress.

‘Not that I have anybody I really want to impress.’ Harry ignored the stray thought of a certain elf Lord before he frowned.

‘Somethings missing.’

Harry looked back through his armoire before he pulled out one of his over robes, a gold one, that would go well with the autumn color scheme he had going on.

He took one more look at his outfit before nodding and making his way out of his room. He blanched slightly when he saw the time before sprinting out the door.

At this rate he would only have time for a quick breakfast before he would have to leave for the library.

He stopped outside the doors to catch his breath before making his way in, ignoring the look his Nana was sending him for being so late.

“You are late, young man. I told you to wake up and hurry.” Harry cringed at his Nana’s reprimand.

“I'm sorry, Nana.” Harry said sincerely as he started filling his plate with oatmeal and apple slices. He doctored his oatmeal with sugar, which got him another glare from his Nana, before tucking in.

“At least you're dressed nice.” Ethiron said as he eyed Harry up and down.

“That's probably why he was late then. He spent too much time on picking out an outfit.” Celonor teased from across the table, causing Harry to blush and the others to laugh.

“Who are you dressed to impress, Marcuanon?” Caireth asked with a wink as she bounced a whining Elweth.

Harry blushed again but refused to answer.

‘It's not like I have anyone I want to impress! So stop blushing!’

Harry finished eating in a rush, being sure to stay neat so he wouldn't be scolded again, before leaving.

He bid his family goodbye, ignoring their laughter at his hasty retreat and made his way to the library.

He opened the door to the library, and ignored the few elves who were their browsing and walking swiftly to Erestor’s office.

His Master was there, organizing a large stack of books on the book cart that would have to be reshelved.

“Good morning, Marcuanon. I'll be doing the reshelving today, I want you to work on that illustration you started.”

“Yes, Master.” Harry said agreeably before he moved over to his shelf to take out his box that had all his materials inside.

Erestor had set him to painting an illustration with just black ink, an illustration of a forest scene. It was pretty generic but Erestor wanted him to practice his values and shading by just using black ink.

He started working as Erestor wheeled the book cart out of the room.

Harry worked for a couple of hours, drawing his illustration with pencil before he traced everything with a quill.

Once that was dry he started on getting his base values down, taking his time so he didn't mess up.

By the time lunch rolled around and Erestor dismissed him Harry had the first layer of ink down and the paper was dry.

He packed up and bid his Master adieu. He made his way back to his family's apartment to change for his sword practice.

He made his way to the Dining Hall and greeted his family.

“You didn't get changed because of our teasing right Marcuanon?” Ethiron asked worriedly.

Harry shook his head, “No I have a sparring session this afternoon, Nana.”

Ethiron seemed appeased and Harry started eating, pilling his plate high.

He was hungry since he hadn't eaten that much this morning since he was in a hurry.

He left with his Ada and Uncle when they were all done eating, and made their way to the sparring range.

Harry went through the motions of stretching, not wanting to pull anything, before he and his Ada went through the basic sword motions as a warm up. This was all really just practice for them, since Harry was pretty much done being taught. He wasn't a master by far, but he could hold his own against any of the guards.

Harry was squaring off against his Ada when he first noticed their audience.

He'd ducked an overhead swing by rolling under it and giving Calaeron a whack to the side when his movement had left him facing the stands around the sparring rings.

It wasn't uncommon for other guards or trainees to watch the spar rings, and since there were three rings, there was almost always someone using them.

Harry faltered slightly when he saw Lord Elrond, and his children all sat watching him spar. Calaeron almost got under his guard but Harry recovered quickly and dodged to the side, tripping Calaeron in the process.

“You'll have to do better than that, brother! Let me have a try!” Celonor called out as Harry helped his Ada stand.

“Do you need a break, Marcuanon?” Calaeron asked before he stepped out of the ring.

Harry shook his head and squared off against his Uncle, trying to ignore the watching eyes.

‘Lord Elrond is probably just reviewing the guards to make sure they're all up to snuff. He isn't here to watch me!’

Harry paid more attention to his Uncle, since his fighting style was vastly different from Calaeron's.

Calaeron was more powerful swings and not a lot of movement, whereas Celonor was all quick steps and complicated swordplay.

The sound of clashing metal rang out as Harry deflected Celonor's blows and dodged around him.

Harry's biggest advantage against them both was his small stature and speed. To win against Calaeron he just had to wait to trip him up then he would win.

With Celonor he had to be more careful, since Celonor was faster than his Ada.

After another flurry of attacks that didn't hit, did Harry make his move. Celonor was starting to tire, only a little, but enough to to let Harry through his defenses.

Harry lashed out with his sword, catching Celonor off guard. Harry disarmed him a flick of his wrist causing his sword to go flying.

“I've been defeated!” Celonor cried out dramatically. Harry rolled his eyes at his dramatics and bent down to pick up his sword.

“I think he beat you quicker than me this time, brother.” Calaeron said teasingly from where he was leaning against the fence.

Harry just shook his head and walked away, ignoring the argument about who had lasted the longest against him.

He moved over to the weapons racks and began the process of cleaning the sword and checking them for damage.

“He really isn't that great. I don't see what anyone would see in him.” A female voice said derisively behind him. Harry glanced over his shoulder to see Lady Arwen standing with her brothers, about twenty feet away from him, outside the doorway of the building where he was kneeling.

“Really now sister. We quite like the little elf.” One of the twins reprimanded.

Harry froze when he realized they were talking about him.

‘I mean, I've heard them call me ‘little elf,’ so that means me right?’

Harry went back to what he was doing, trying not to listen but not being able to tune them out.

“You're just jealous sister that we found someone lovelier than you.”

Harry blushed when he heard that and quickly put the swords back onto the rack, wanting to get away from the conversation.

Harry fled out of the training grounds, going the long way around to avoid Lord Elrond’s children.

‘I hope this doesn't mean those twins have a crush on me.’ Harry thought. He wasn't attracted to them and it would be really awkward since Harry was attracted to their father and not them.

‘No bad Harry! Stop thinking about how handsome Lord Elrond is!’

\-----

Menelya, Lairë 42

After breakfast that morning, Harry made his way to one of the public gardens to waste some time.

His Nana and Ada were having some ‘alone time’ so Harry had fled as quick as he could, not wanting to hear anything.

‘Yuck!’

So Harry found himself in one of the lovelier public gardens near the library and since he had nothing better to do, he went over to one of the well hidden sheds and pulled out some gloves and tools to start working.

He hummed as he worked, pulling weeds and slowly trickling his magic into the flowers and plants around him.

He laughed when the flowers started turning towards him like he was the sun, and the grass beneath his feet started becoming thicker and greener.

‘I guess what the Lady Galadriel said was right. The plants are happier to see me.’

Harry kept humming as he worked before the lyrics of what he was humming suddenly came to him.

“Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this:  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took.  
But past an hour - the prospect's black  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.”

Harry sang the lyrics softly, his mouth twisting in a wry smile thinking of the Third Task. Having to save his friend from the evil mermaids.

He snorted at his thoughts, evil mermaids his arse.

“Your voice is very lovely. Even if the song sounds very bleak.”

Harry jerked when a voice suddenly spoke from his right, causing his hands to jerk and drop the garden rake he'd been holding.

“My apologies. I didn't mean to startle you.”

Harry turned when the voice spoke again to come face to face with the grey eyes of Lord Elrond.

“Uhm, û. You didn't startle me, Hîr vuin.” Harry said quietly as he stood up and tried to brush some of the dirt off of his knees. It was futile, so he just stood there all awkward and sweaty and dirty, while Lord Elrond looked all perfect and handsome.

“I am still sorry for intruding then. But I meant what I said, your voice is beautiful. Even when you sing such dark songs.” Elrond said with a smile, enjoying watching the cute, little elf fidget.

He really was too cute, even sweaty and covered in mud.

Harry went beat red at the compliment, “Tha-thank you, Hîr vuin.”

Elrond cocked his head to the side, ducking slightly to see the elf’s down turned face. He was blushing bright red, and it just made him cuter in Elrond’s eyes.

“I felt the presence of magic while I was walking past, and then I heard your singing. I thought it wise to investigate.” Elrond said slowly, wondering how the elf would react.

Harry's head shot up and he stared at Lord Elrond in horror.

‘All that work and you fuck it up to sing to some flowers!’

Harry stumbled back, shaking his head frantically, “Û I wasn't…”

Harry trailed off with a squeak as he tripped on the garden rake he'd dropped, falling down hard on his butt.

He kept shaking his head, tears building up in his eyes.

Elrond's eyes widen at the little elf’s reaction, and his hands jerked up as if to catch him when he tripped.

‘If I'd known what his reaction would be I wouldn't have said anything.’

He kneeled down next to the elf who looked like he was on the verge of tears, “Please don't cry, little elf. I didn't mean to frighten you. Having magic isn't a bad thing.”

Harry shook his head vigorously as he wiped his tears away.

“I didn't want anyone to know.” Harry said shakily as he finally looked back up at Lord Elrond.

“But why, little elf?” Elrond asked perplexed, “It's a gift that very few of our people have.”

Harry shook his head again and pushed himself up off of the ground, putting some distance between them.

“I don't want to be any different than any other elf. Please, I don't want others to know.” Harry said as he watched Lord Elrond stand.

Elrond's brow furrowed as he tried to understand the little elf’s reasoning.

“If you're sure. If you are ever interested I would love to have you as an apprentice in the Healing Arts.” Elrond offered, he didn't want this moment to be the only time they speak. He wanted another reason to see this elf.

Harry stared at him, confused. The Lady Galadriel had said the same thing, it was like they really wanted him to learn.

“I'm apprenticed under Master Erestor right now as a scribe so uhm. I could apprentice in healing later, uhm.” Harry stuttered out, still rather embarrassed and mortified that his secret was out.

Elrond beamed at the little elf, before he realized he hadn't introduced himself.

“My apologies, I haven't introduced myself. Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn. I am Elrond Peredhel.” Elrond said as he gave a respectful bow.

Harry returned the bow, though his was rather shaky, “Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn. Marcuanon son of Calaeron, Hîr vuin.”

Elrond gave what he hoped was a calming smile.

“I hope to speak with you again, Marcuanon.”

Harry gave a dumb nod and watched as Lord Elrond walked away.

‘What the fuck just happened?’

\-----

Harry was distracted for the rest of the day and was reprimanded by Master Daeron for his absent mindedness when it caused him to almost shoot someone.

He was promptly dismissed from the shooting range.

He walked back to his parents apartment in a daze, not really paying attention to where he was going. He was hungry too since he'd missed lunch, having just sat in that garden staring into space for a couple of hours.

Harry walked into the apartment to find his Nana drinking tea on the lounge which had been moved closer to the open balcony doors. He plopped down next to Ethiron had buried his head in his Nana’s lap.

“Marcuanon? Prestad?” Ethiron asked as he set his tea down on the ground and dragged his fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry just shook his head and refused to move.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Harry turned his head enough to speak.

“I meet Lord Elrond in one of the gardens today.” Harry whispered.

“Oh?” Ethiron asked as he continued to pet Harry's hair.

“Yeah. I was gardening and singing and he walked up. He startled me and he, he complimented me.” Harry whispered, his face heated up just thinking about what had happened.

“He knows.” Harry whispered.

“Knows what, Marcuanon?” Ethiron asked.

“About my magic. He said he could sense the magic I was pushing into the flowers. I-I asked him not to tell anyone and he agreed. He introduced himself and then he left. It was really weird. I was distracted all day because of it. I…” Harry trailed off.

“Well. I'm not sure what to say, love. It's not necessarily a bad thing that he knows and if he agreed not to tell then I don't know what has you so out of sorts?” Ethiron asked soothingly.

“It, he, he was so nice. And handsome.” Harry whispered before he buried his face again. He was so embarrassed that he'd made a fool of himself in front of the Lord of Imladris.

He'd basically cried like a baby and almost had a panic attack.

“Do you have a crush on Lord Elrond, love?” Ethiron asked hesitantly.

Harry shook his head vehemently. He didn't have a crush on Lord Elrond!

Ethiron just hummed with an amused expression. He'd let Harry continue with his denial for now.

“I'll order some dinner to eat here, okay? So you can sulk in peace?” Ethiron pushed Harry's head off of his lap and stood up, ignoring Harry's sputtering.

“I'm not sulking!”

\-----

Menelya, Lairë 48

The flowers and trees of Imladris swayed in the late summer breeze as music filled the air.

Notes from a harp drifted by as a black haired elf practiced on a harp. His Nana had pushed him to continue his practice.

So Harry found himself back in the garden near the Halls of Fire, plucking away on the borrowed harp. It helped distract him at least, from the blunder he'd pulled a week ago in front of the Lord of Imladris.

Harry was still a little embarrassed by what had happened and had refused to talk about it when his family had asked. The last thing he wanted was to be tormented by Celonor.

Harry plucked a few more random notes before he picked up one of the music sheafs his Nana had told him to memorize and learn. The melody wasn't complicated and the ballad was one he was familiar with.

Harry set the parchment on the stand in front of him and lifted his arms to the correct position and opened his mouth to sing as he plucked the first cords.

"Gil-galad aran edhellen.  
I thelegain linnar o then:  
I âr vedui dôr vain a lain  
Min eryd ar i aearon.

Megil dîn and, ecthel dîn laeg,  
Thôl hílol dîn palan-dirnen:  
In gîl ú-enedui menel  
Tirnin bo thand gelebren dîn.

Ach northas ‘wachae o men io  
Ú-ben ista had i dhortha  
Tinu dîn dannas na dhúath  
Vi Vordor, i nôr-i-merchaint."

Harry bobbed his head as he finished the melody. He hadn't made a mistake though his timing hadn't been the best. But he called it a win in his book.

The soft sound of feet walking closer to him alerted Harry to his visitor.

“That was beautiful, Marcuanon.” Elrond said while he clapped softly.

Harry blushed and stood suddenly, and gave Elrond a bow.

“Hîr vuin.”

Elrond waved him off, “There is no need for that. I was passing by and wanted to tender my compliments. Have a good day, Marcuanon.”

Harry stared after him as he left before he realized he hadn't said ‘thank you.’

“Thank you, Hîr vuin.” He called out and he smiled when Elrond laughed and waved back at him.

Harry turned back to his stool and sat back down.

He jerked when he realized he'd been staring into space with a dopey smile on his face.

‘I don't have a crush on Lord Elrond!’

\-----

Menelya, Lairë 54

Harry's shoulders ached as he turned the handle of the wringer for a final time.

He'd been given the chore of laundry today and he'd spent his morning washing and then drying their clothes. He picked up the mostly wrung out clothes and folded them into his basket.

Harry set the basket down for a moment and massaged his aching arms. He hated having to do the laundry and it made him miss washing machines so much.

Picking his basket back up, Harry started the long walk back home.

Harry pondered on the strange happenings, that had been occurring since the dwarves left, as he walked.

Meeting the Lady Galadriel and then Lord Elrond and them both knowing about his magic. He'd been so scared for others outside of his parents finding out, an old fear that he carried over from his first life.

He still hasn't told their extended family about his magic, he didn't really feel the need too since he didn't use his magic a lot.

Passive magic in the gardens sure but not a lot of active magic through spells. The occasional cleaning charms and silencing spells, a lubing charm or two for some ‘alone time.’

But that was it, Harry didn't really feel the need to use his magic for everyday things. He got more enjoyment out of accomplishments when he did them by hand.

Harry had been noticing something happening since he'd been introduced officially to Lord Elrond.

The Lord of Imladris watched him.

Not in a creepy, stalkerish way but in a more distracting way.

Like Harry was something he was trying to figure out, or something he admired.  
It was a look Harry knew from this life and his last.

The look of one who had a crush on someone else.

Okay, maybe not a crush. The term seemed too shallow for elves.

Especially for a Lord.

Harry couldn't deny that he found Lord Elrond attractive. It was probably the air of authority and power that surrounded him like an aura.

He was a very tall elf too, more muscular as well. That was probably his human heritage peeking through.

Pink lips parted in a sigh as Harry finally admitted to himself that he had a crush on Lord Elrond.

‘It's not like his notice of me is interest in a romantic manner. He just likes my singing.’

Harry had barely finished the thought when he crashed into someone while passing by a staircase. In his distraction, he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings, so had missed the elf just cresting the top of the staircase.

‘Moody would be so disappointed. I'm definitely not living up to his standard of constant vigilance.’

The other elf went head over heels down the staircase, the platter of food they'd been carrying went flying.

Harry gasped at the impact and dropped his basket before he fled down the stairs to see if the other elf was alright.

“Lindir! Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.” Harry exclaimed as he tried to help the older elf sit up.

“Obviously.” Lindir said sarcastically before he flinched, his hand going up to his shoulder which was sitting at a funny angle.

“O gods.” Harry breathed when he got a good look at the shoulder. It was very clearly dislocated.

Lindir sighed before reaching a hand out to Harry, “Help me stand up. I'll need your help getting to the Healing Ward.”

Harry jumped forward to help, and eased the older elf to his feet. Lindir flinched at the movement, but made no protest, so Harry pulled Lindir’s good arm over his shoulders to help support his weight. They made their way slowly back up the stairs and Harry sent a fleeting glance at his basket of laundry.

‘It'll be fine sitting there. Nobody's going to steal it.’

The noise from the crash had drawn a small crowd and some elves were already cleaning up the mess the fallen tray of food had caused.

The other elves didn't hinder them as they passed by, just moving out of their way and continuing on with their business.

A ten minute walk brought them to the double doors of the Healing Ward, which was a smaller building attached to Lord Elrond's home and situated behind the library.

“Hello?” Harry called out as he maneuvered a pale Lindir into one of the chairs that lined the entry hall.

“Someone's injured.” Harry called out again as he moved closer to the archway that lead to the private rooms.

Harry squeak softly when Lord Elrond suddenly appeared in front of him, under the archway.

The Lord's robes were gone, and all he was wearing was a simple tunic with the sleeves rolled up to show his muscular forearms.

“Marcuanon. What brings you here? Are you injured?” Elrond spoke quickly, his eyes traveling down Harry's form, assessing it for any injuries.

Harry blushed under the scrutiny before he shook his head, “No, Hîr vuin. It's Lindir.”

Harry turned as he spoke and made his way back to a pale, and dazed Lindir.

Elrond hurried over and could tell immediately what was wrong.

“I'm sorry, Hîr vuin. I wasn't able to bring you your lunch.” Lindir said quietly, his eyes glazed in pain.

Harry winced when he realized that tray of food must have been Lord Elrond's.

“Peace, Lindir. The food is replaceable, you are not. Come let's move you to a private room so I can set your shoulder.” Elrond moved forward and helped his friend to stand, taking most of his weight when he swayed.

Harry followed behind, not sure if he was welcome or not.

“Marcuanon, would you help me get his robe off?” Elrond asked the young elf who lingered in the doorway, clearly unsure of his welcome.

Elrond didn't want Harry to leave just yet, he hardly got to see the elf as it was.

Gazing at the elf at meal times was different than actually talking to him and being in his presence. Elrond was amazed he hadn't sensed the elf’s magic before. It practically oozed from him in shimmering waves just invisible to the naked eye. Elrond had watched Harry enough the see what went on around him.

How the very air felt cleaner, and the plants healthier in his presence.

How a room brightens just as he entered it.

Even Imladris herself felt happier with him here.

Harry stepped forward hesitantly, and helped removed Lindir’ robes, keeping his eyes away respectfully and flinching every time Lindir whimpered.

Soon the robes were off, and Lindir was in a drugged dreamland so Lord Elrond could set his shoulder without causing him anymore pain.

A sharp crack rent the air as Lindir's arm was pulled back into its socket. Harry flinched slightly but made no move to interfere.

“Thank you for your help Marcuanon. Are you sure about continuing to be Erestor’s apprentice?” Elrond asked jokingly as he moved Lindir into a more comfortable position on the bed. He would let Lindir sleep off the tonic he'd had him drink, and he would wake up sore but mostly painless.

“I don't think my Master would appreciate you poaching his apprentice, Hîr vuin. And no thanks are needed, Lindir’s injury was my fault anyway.” Harry spoke shakily, he felt strange talking with Lord Elrond in this teasing, almost flirtatious, manner.

“I know you would not have hurt him on purpose.” Elrond said with conviction.

Harry nodded hesitantly, “I wasn't paying attention and knocked into Lindir at the top of a staircase. He went tumbling down.”

“Then it is not your fault, you should carry no guilt for it. It was an accident and I'm sure Lindir will hold no anger towards you for it.” Elrond said as he ushered the young elf out of the room to let Lindir sleep in peace.

Harry let himself be lead back to the entry hall of the Healing Halls, and turned back to Lord Elrond to bide him goodbye.

“Have a nice day, Hîr vuin. I could go order your lunch for you again if you like?” Harry asked softly, hoping he could help the handsome Lord in some way.

Elrond smiled winningly before he shook his head, “I'm sure another tray is on it’s way up as we speak but thank you for the offer.”

Harry gave a bow and a nod , and then he left, fleeing from the handsome Lord who made him so flustered.


	5. Lairë 56 - Lairë 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys new chapter here!  
> Sorry for no chapter last week but I had a shit week on top of getting sick so...  
> Leave comments and love!  
> (Don't own Harry Potter or Tolkien, etc..)

Elenya, Lairë 56

  
“You could stay longer.” Elrond said as he watched the Lothlorien contingent getting ready to leave.

  
Galadriel had only told him yesterday that they would be leaving, his daughter going with her.

  
Though, curiously, Arwen didn't seem to be all that happy to be leaving.

  
“We could,” Galadriel began as she gave her horse a pat, “but we are no longer needed. The dwarves are on their way to their homeland and Saruman has been headed off.”

  
Galadriel stepped closer and spoke in a hushed tone that the others around them couldn't hear properly, “I have seen discord amongst our family in the future if Arwen stays here. Your tentative interest in Marcuanon has captured her attention. If she stays then any chances you have of wooing the young elf will be thwarted.”

  
Elrond stared at her in astonishment. He had realized of course, that Arwen wasn't happy that he was showing interest in another. But he hadn't thought her so cruel as to sabotage any of his future relationships.

  
He loved his daughter and had hoped she would support his decisions like his sons did.

  
“It hurts my heart to know she would behave as such. Though my own interest is as you say tentative, I am already contemplating making it more.” Elrond spoke just as quietly, his eyes on his pouting daughter.

  
He hoped going home to her husband would take her mind off of her plans.

  
Galadriel just gave him a sad smile before she pulled him into a motherly hug, “It will be alright, Elrond. You'll see.”

  
She gave him a kiss on the cheek and moved over to her horse to mount it. He offered a hand and helped her up before moving over to his daughter.

  
“Iellig, I hope you have a safe journey home.” Elrond said as he drew her into a hug, not letting his unease show.

  
“I had hoped to stay longer, Ada.” Arwen gave her father the big, teary eyes coupled with a pout. She didn't want to leave, her father's interest in another bothered her. He'd never shown interest after her Nana sailed while she was still at Imladris, but the moment she leaves there's suddenly elves everywhere trying to seduce her father.

  
“Hmm, but I'm sure your husband misses you. I'll be looking forward to grandchildren, iellig.” Elrond said wryly, giving his daughter a wink. He didn't really like to think about his beloved daughter doing anything sexual but it was a fact of life. She was grown and happily married to a mortal.

  
He really wanted grandchildren but it hurt knowing she was giving up her immortality to grow old with Aragorn. But he couldn't begrudge them their happiness even when it hurt his own.

  
Though the thought of a certain green eyed elf did give him hope for the future.

  
Arwen laughed with a blush, giving her Ada a slap to his chest.

  
“Hush, Ada.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek, her ire momentarily forgotten.

  
Elrond helped her onto her horse and watched them leave, giving a wave when Arwen turned back to wave at him.

  
Elrond gave a sigh once they were out of sight and hearing.

  
\-----

  
Aldúya, Lairë 59

  
Harry stretched when he rolled out of bed that morning, and gave a yawn. He drowsily gathered his clothes for the day and got dressed, not really paying attention to what he was putting on.

  
Blearily rubbing his eyes, he followed his parents to the Dining Hall.

  
“You seem tired this morning, Marcuanon.” Caireth said by way of greeting as she sat down at their family's table for breakfast.

  
“We stayed up in the Halls of Fire, singing and Marcuanon was practicing on the harp.” Ethiron said as he took a bite of his sweet pastry.

  
Harry just yawned again, his head propped up on his hand as he slowly cut up his own pastry.

  
This mornings breakfast was a variety of pastries and breads, from fruit pastries made with different berries and cream cheese to pumpkin scones and banana bread. With the autumn season starting to fade, the kitchens were busy trying to use up the summer harvest that hadn't been preserved and jarred.

  
Harry was quite fond of the strawberry and cream cheese pastries and the pumpkin with cinnamon scones. It was a little too much sugar for in the morning but it was just the thing he needed to wake up.

  
Harry felt more awake after breakfast and a big cup of tea so he made his way to the library with a skip in his step.

  
Harry had graduated from simple illustrations for practice to doing actual paintings for book illustrations. His Master was very pleased with his work and had told Harry he wanted to work on this for awhile since it was something he was good at and enjoyed. Harry had no qualms with that, he was enjoying the short break from learning new things in his apprenticeship.

  
“Good morning Master.” Harry greeted as he entered the library, his Master at the front of the library reshelving some books.

  
“Good morning, Marcuanon. Come help me here and then you can go work on your current painting.” Erestor said, not looking up from his sorting through the books on the cart.

  
Harry did as he was told and enjoyed the quiet conversation with his Master, which made the slightly mind numbing work fly by. That's what Harry loved about Erestor the most, he was so easy to talk too, for Harry at least, and seemed to have some knowledge on every subject imaginable.

  
It was like talking to an encyclopedia but it was a much more pleasant experience than talking to Hermione. Don't get him wrong, he loved his old friend but she'd been very overbearing with her knowledge sometimes.

  
Erestor wasn't like that. When he talked people listened.

  
It was why he was one of Lord Elrond’s most trusted advisors.

  
When they had finished, Harry made his way to Erestor’s office to work on his current painting.

  
This one was a simple still life that featured a vase with flowers surrounded by books. Simple but Harry enjoyed the work.

  
A few hours later, and numerous paint spots on Harry's apron and hands, saw him cleaning up and heading to lunch.

  
Harry was lucky that in his sleepy stupor he'd dressed in simple clothing today, so he wouldn't have to get changed before sparring this afternoon.

  
Lunch was rather quiet both Caireth and Aelon gone, Caireth out to hunt and Aelon on patrol around the border.

  
Harry walked with his Ada and Uncle to the sparring rings, and they got down to business, doing some stretches and warm ups.

  
They sparred for an hour before Harry had to take a break, sitting down and gulping down a large glass of water.

  
“I see you take after your Ada in prowess with a sword.”

  
Harry choked on the drink he'd just taken, inhaling some of the water.

  
He turned on the bench once he had his breath back, to see Lord Elrond’s smiling visage behind him.

  
“Mae l'ovannen, Hîr vuin. Thank you for the complement.” Harry said hoarsely, his voice still rough from inhaling the water, as he stood and gave Lord Elrond a respectful bow.

  
“There is no need for that. Peditham hi sui vellyn?” Elrond waved him off and asked with a smile.

  
‘Speak as friends?’ Harry stared at him, a little wide eyed, ‘He wants to be friends?’

  
“I would be honored, Hîr vuin. But are you sure?” Harry asked hesitantly.

  
“Of course. Erestor and Glorfindel don't bow and scrape every time I enter a room. I asked Lindir not too, but he is too proper for that.” Elrond answered.

  
“But they're members of your Council, Hîr vuin. I'm just a scribe.” Harry said softly, his eyes on the ground watching his boots scuff the ground.

  
Harry's eyes widen when a long fingered hand gently grasped his chin and pulled his head up to meet Lord Elrond's eyes.

  
“They don't bow and scrape because they are my friends, not because they are on my Council. I wish to know you, Marcuanon, to be your friend.” Elrond said sincerely, releasing Harry's chin from his hand, and having to stop himself from caressing that soft skin.

  
Harry's face was on fire, he was sure, and he was gaping unattractively.

  
“U-uhm.” Harry stuttered. He couldn't think of anything to say but he was saved by the arrival of his Ada and uncle.

  
“Mae l'ovannen, Hîr vuin. We're glad to see you here on the training ground. Would you like to spar for old times sake?” Calaeron greeted the Lord of Imladris jovially, having known Lord Elrond since he had first joined the guards with his brother in his youth.

  
“Calaeron, Celonor. It's a joy to see you both. I was just complimenting your son on his sword work.” Elrond turned his attention to the blonde twins, tearing his eyes away from the adorable sight of Harry blushing bright red.

  
“Oh yes! Our Marcuanon is a joy to teach!” Celonor said boisterously as he wrapped one arm around Harry's shoulders. “There's nothing our Marcuanon can't master!”

  
“Uncle.” Harry reprimanded quietly, he didn't want or need them singing his praises to Lord Elrond.

  
Calaeron could see his son was embarrassed enough so he sought to redirect his brother away from that subject of conversation, “So how about a spar, Hîr vuin?”

  
Elrond looked thoughtful for only a moment before he agreed.

  
Harry sat and watched as the Lord of the Last Homely House soundly beat his Ada and Uncle in a simple spar. Tales were told of Lord Elrond process in battle but this was the first time Harry was seeing it for himself.

  
When dinner time rolled around, Lord Elrond was still there, laughing and joking with his men, enjoying reconnecting with them like this.

  
When was the last time he came down here for a spar? To visit his guards and actually socialize with them?

  
Elrond couldn't rightly remember.

  
As everyone was cleaning up to head to lunch, Elrond called Calaeron over to speak with him privately.

  
“Calaeron, would you and yours be willing to come speak with me after dinner this evening?” Elrond asked quietly, gazing around to make sure no other had heard his request.

  
“Of course, Hîr vuin. Who among our family do you wish to see?” Calaeron asked, casting a glance over his shoulder at his son who was assisting Celonor in the clean up.

  
Ethiron had told him about Lord Elrond discovering their son's magic and the Lords sudden interest in him. He hoped that interest wasn't because of Harry's magic.

  
“The patriarchs will do.” Elrond gave him a nod before leaving, giving Calaeron a lot to think about.

  
Lord Elrond had said patriarchs so that isn't include Harry or Caireth. For obvious reasons with Caireth but Harry wouldn't be considered a patriarch until he left home and married. Started his own family and branched out from his parents.

  
Among Elven culture they didn't necessarily have a set way of doing things. The elves of Lothlorien for example were mostly matriarchal with the she-elves leading the pack. In Imladris and the Greenwood , their societies were patriarchal for the most part.

  
As far as Calaeron was aware it was a mix in Mithlond.

  
Here, Calaeron was the leader of their family group, agreed upon by everyone since they felt he was the most levelheaded. Aelon would have been the next choice but Calaeron was more outgoing than Aelon who was happy to socialize with just their family. Calaeron still felt that this was the reason Aelon hadn't married, he was too shy to seek out others.

  
So with that in mind Calaeron left with his son and brother, intent on informing his family of their summons.

  
\-----

  
“He wishes to speak with us? I wonder why.” Ethiron said at dinner after Calaeron had informed the family.

  
“I'm not sure my love, but I have my suspicions.” Calaeron flicked his eyes to Harry knowing Ethiron would catch on to what he was inferring.

  
Ethiron nodded imperceptibly before turning his attention back to his son.

  
“I wonder why we weren't invited?” Harry asked, pointedly ignoring the fact that he may have been pouting.

  
“It's alright, Marcuanon. Let the big men talk and us kids can go have fun.” Caireth laughed, pulling Harry from his chair and dragging him from the hall. Caireth and Elweth would keep Harry company while the others visited Lord Elrond.

  
“Shall we go, my love?” Calaeron stood and offered his arm to Ethiron.

  
Ethiron stood and took his arm, and he lead them all out of the Dining Hall.

  
They arrived swiftly to Lord Elrond's mansion and were greeted by the Lord himself.

  
“Gi nathlam hí, my friends. Please come in and make yourselves at home.” Elrond led them into his study where a tea service was already waiting.

  
The others tried to keep their curious it's about their surroundings to themselves but they couldn't help but gaze around at the large home, decorated with a quiet opulence. The home of Lord Elrond showcased his long years, the wealth of his house and an eclectic collection of items from around Middle Earth.

  
“Please sit.” Elrond directed them to the couches in his study as he served tea.  
Once everyone was served did Ethiron speak plainly, wanting to get something straight first before Lord Elrond started speaking.

  
“Hîr vuin, I must speak plainly before we get to the reason of this meeting.” Ethiron spoke, ignoring Calaeron and Celonor giving him looks to be quiet, Aelon didn't try to stop him, knowing his younger brother would speak his mind no matter what the person thought.

  
Elrond blinked, surprised by the sternness in Ethiron’s voice before he nodded for him to continue.

  
“We've noticed your interest in our son, Marcuanon, and I must warn you that if your interest is just because of his magic then I must tell you that we will not tolerate it.” Ethiron stated stubbornly, he would not back down from this. If Lord Elrond wanted to be around his son it would be with pure intentions or not at all.

  
Elrond was rather taken aback by Ethiron's vehemence but he understood why. Harry had obviously told his parents about Elrond learning about his magic, and their numerous meetings. Elrond hadn't been discreet in his want to get to know Harry.

  
“My interests came about before I discovered his gift, not after. I assure you I have nothing but the purest intentions towards your son.” Elrond spoke sincerely, leaning forward in his seat, trying to make them believe him.

  
“What are your intentions, Hîr vuin? Your attentions lean to more than simple friendship?” Aelon’s deep voice flowed across the room, demanding the others attention.

  
“Yes.” Elrond said slowly, the others whipping back around to him, “As you know it has been 400 years since my Celebrían sailed and I despaired ever finding happiness again in Middle Earth. Your son is the first elf to have caught my eye since her sailing and I have no wish to let this opportunity slip through my fingers.”

  
Calaeron and Celonor stared at Elrond in astonishment, they hadn't thought their Lord held Harry in his thoughts in that way. They had simply thought Lord Elrond wanted Harry to become his apprentice when his apprenticeship ended with Lord Erestor.

  
Only Aelon and Ethiron had suspected it was something more, they were the more observant of their family. Besides Caireth of course but she was busy with her work and Elweth.

  
“You wish to court our son?” Ethiron asked plainly.

  
Elrond hesitated before nodding, “I'm not asking you all officially at the moment, as I need to speak with my sons about it first, to get their opinions. If they agree then I will ask and begin the choosing of courting gifts, if Marcuanon accepts of course.”

  
Ethiron gave him a hard stare before nodding, “I have no objection. You are a good elf, Hîr vuin. If the courting succeeds I know you will treat Marcuanon with respect. But I must warn you, Lord Elrond, Marcuanon will be a hand full.”

  
Elrond breathed a soft sigh of relief before giving them his thanks.

  
“Le fael.”

  
\-----

  
Anarya, Lairë 63

  
Harry yawned as he walked back to his family's apartment with his Nana after lunch. He'd spent the morning with Erestor in the library reshelving books and reorganizing a whole section of books that had been mixed up as a prank by some younger elves.

  
The elflings responsible hadn't been caught so Erestor had been in a right mood all morning.

  
Harry was tired from having to climb the library’s numerous ladders over and over again. He hoped his Nana didn't have any chores for him to do this afternoon.

  
“What are we doing today, Nana?” Harry asked as Ethiron opened the door to their apartment.

  
“You'll be practicing on the harp.” Ethiron said before dramatically opening the door to show a borrowed harp sitting in their sitting room.

  
Harry just sighed before trudging his way over and plopping down into the stool. He shuffled the parchment on the stand next to him around before picking something to practice.

  
Ethiron was sat nearby with a book, listening to Harry play and occasionally making a comment.

  
Ethiron put his book down after a while and addressed something he wanted to talk to Harry about since the talk with Lord Elrond four days ago.

  
“Marcuanon, have you thought much about your future?” Ethiron asked while watching Harry pluck out a melody, tongue stuck out as he concentrated.

  
“My future, Nana?” Harry asked distractedly, paying more attention to his fingers than to his Nana.

  
“I mean after your apprenticeship. Have you thought about courtship and getting married? Starting a family?” Ethiron asked, chuckling lightly when Harry's playing screeched to a halt.

  
“Uhm? N-not really. I-I mean…” Harry stuttered, trying to pick up where he'd left off playing before giving up and turning towards Ethiron on his stool.

  
“It's alright if you haven't, love. I was just curious what your reaction would be if someone was interested in you. And I mean really interested, not like those few elves who were just flirting.” Ethiron said, waving his hand and wrinkling his nose just thinking of those elves who had the gall to flirt with his son.

  
“Well I… I would have to be genuinely attracted to them. I wasn't really with the others. I, I have been really thinking on my, my sexuality. I know for elves, someone's gender doesn't really matter in romance but among my people in my first life it was. People were discriminated against just for being in a relationship with someone of the same gender.” Harry said, stuttering occasionally in his little speech. This was more than a little embarrassing to talk about but he knew that if he could talk to anyone it would be Ethiron.

  
“O my, how barbaric.” Ethiron said aghast, a hand flying up to his mouth as he gasped.

  
“Yeah I, I agree. It's been a real eye opener being an elf.” Harry agreed nodding his head empathetically.

  
‘More than eye opening, it's been world changing. Literally.’

  
“So what have you concluded from your time here?” Ethiron asked curiously after a few minutes of quiet, trying to wrap his head around what Harry had told him about his first world.

  
“Uhm, well I, I might be more attracted to m-men than I am women. I know you gave me ‘The Sex Talk’ when I was sixty five, but we never really talked about this again did we?” Harry confessed, his face heating up.

  
“No we didn't, I felt that you would be fine with just that one talk. It's normal for any young elf to wonder about this kind of thing.” Ethiron said, giving his son a loving smile as he leaned forward to pat his hand.

  
“Yeah, I-I figured it out on my own. So what brought this on?” Harry asked curiously.

  
“Hmmm, someone may have expressed an interest in you to us. To court. We haven't been formally asked but I feel we will be soon.” Ethiron loftily said, so proud that his son had caught the eye of the Lord of Imladris.

  
“What? I-I…” Harry gaped at his Nana, not sure how to respond.

  
‘Someone wants to court me? But who?’

  
“That doesn't bother you does it? You know you don't have to agree and you can take as much time as you need to think about it.” Ethiron was quick to reassure him.

  
“Uhm yeah. You won't tell me who it is will you?” Harry asked plaintively.

  
‘I doubt I'll say yes to them anyway. I only just admitted to myself that I have a crush on Lord Elrond.’

  
“Nope!”

  
\-----

  
Menelya, Lairë 66

  
Elrond requested an audience with his sons that morning after breakfast.

  
He wanted to get their opinion on his idea of courting the little elf who had caught his eye. They had been away for a week hunting orcs and had only returned yesterday evening.

  
He led the way to their home and they made themselves comfortable in Elrond's study.

  
“So what did you want to talk about Ada?” Elladan asked as he pushed his brother off of him. Elrohir had decided to sprawl over him instead of sitting on his own section of the couch.

  
Elrohir grunted as he hit the floor and kicked his brother in the shin in retribution.

  
“Boys.” Elrond said sternly when it looked like they would break out in a brawl.

  
“Sorry, Ada.” The twins said in unison before Elrohir sat himself down properly next to Elladan.

  
“I asked you both here to talk about the elf, Marcuanon, that I…”

  
“The cute, little elf that Arwen threw a fit over?” Elladan interrupted.

  
“She was saying some mean things about him, and I'm pretty sure she said them in his earshot.” Elrohir interjected.

  
Elrond stared at them before he sighed.

  
‘I truly see now why Galadriel felt the need to leave with Arwen. I'd thought she was just taking preventative measures.’

  
“Yes it has to do with Marcuanon. I have been meeting with him and watching him and I've come to the decision to request a formal courtship with him.” Elrond spoke confidently while watching his sons for their reactions.

  
Elladan and Elrohir shared a look before giving a decisive nod, they turned back to Elrond and Elladan said, “Great. We were wondering when you would starting mingling again. We like the little elf, we feel he'd be good for you.”

  
Elrond gave them a grateful smile and pulled them into a hug after making his way over to their shared couch.

  
“Thank you, my sons. I feel like with Marcuanon I can finally be happy again.” Elrond said wetly into Elladan’s hair.

  
“Don't forget to live, Ada. That's all we have ever wanted, for you to start living again.”

  
They stood like that, basking in their shared familial love.

  
\-----

  
Elrond watched Harry's family table that afternoon at lunch, and made his way swiftly over when Harry left. If he remembered Harry's schedule correctly then he would be on his way to the shooting range right now, so here was his chance to speak with his parents.

  
“Mae g'ovannen. Calaeron, Ethiron could I have a private audience with you both?” Elrond asked quietly, not wanting his business to be advertised to the whole settlement.

  
Calaeron and Ethiron exchanged a look before they both stood.

  
“Of course, Hîr vuin. Lead the way.” Calaeron said as Ethiron took his offered arm.

  
They said goodbye to the others and followed Elrond to his home. He lead them into his study and bid them to make themselves comfortable.

  
“I'm sure you can infer why I have asked you both here. I have thought it over and talked to my sons. So I would like to formally ask your permission to court your son, Marcuanon.” Elrond spoke with conviction and waited on pins and needles for their answer.

  
Calaeron just smiled as Ethiron made Lord Elrond wait for their answer. They had already talked about the possibility of Lord Elrond asking to court their son and they had quickly reached an agreement.

  
“We have no objection to your courtship of our son, Lord Elrond. Though I will reiterate that Marcuanon will be a hand full, and there is more to him than meets the eye.” Ethiron warned, he wasn't about to break his sons confidence and tell Lord Elrond why he was a hand full. Best to let Elrond figure that out on his own.

  
Elrond breathed a sigh of relief before his brow creased in thought as he pondered on Ethiron's words.

  
‘I wonder what he means by that. I already think Marcuanon is beautiful with many layers to his personality.’

  
“When do you plan on asking him?” Calaeron asked, he knew Harry wouldn't appreciate some big ceremony with an audience.

  
“I was going to ask the next time I see him.” Elrond said, he knew from his observations that Harry didn't like being the center of attention.

  
Ethiron and Calaeron nodded, as long as Harry wasn't embarrassed in a public place then they didn't care how he asked.

  
\-----

  
A yawn left Harry's lips as he opened the door to his family's apartment. Master Daeron had been brutal on him today, so Harry was looking forward to collapsing onto his bed and passing out. He didn't want to miss dinner but he really didn't think he had enough energy to sit through dinner in the Dining Hall.

  
His parents were already there, sitting and talking in hushed voices. They stopped when they spotted Harry and did their best to look innocent.

  
Harry shot them a questioning look before he collapsed onto the lounge.

  
“What are you two whispering about?” Harry yawned again, not even bothering to cover his mouth.

  
“Nothing.” Ethiron sang as he beamed at his son.

  
Harry just stared, “Surrrreeeeee… I'm going to take a nap. Can you bring me back some dinner?”

  
They agreed and Harry left to pass out. He was sure he'd find out what they had been whispering about eventually.

  
\-----

  
Elenya, Lairë 68

  
A moan issued from the pile of blankets, surrounded by rays of sunlight.

  
Harry’s head popped up from his blankets to glare at the window before he buried his head again.

  
Harry sighed and pushed himself up out of bed.

  
‘I hate mornings.’

  
He dressed slowly, pulling on a dark green robe over white leggings. He'd be back later to change anyway, he really should invest in a bag so he can carry a change of close around.

  
Things would be easier when he no longer had formal lesson with Master Daeron. Harry didn't know when they would end but he felt it would be soon. Master Daeron had had nothing but praise for a while and eventually there would be nothing new to learn.

  
‘I'll go get a bag either today or tomorrow, the master leatherworker always has some ready for sale.’

  
After pulling on his favorite boots and running his comb through his hair, he left, leaving his hair unbound for the day.

  
Breakfast was quiet. Harry still didn't know what his parents had been whispering about and no amount of weasel inning or whining could get it out of them.

  
He wanted to know but he rescinded himself to having to wait.

  
The library was quiet when he arrived and Harry set to work reshelving the books on the book cart. There weren't that many and he hoped to get done soon so as to work on his most recent project.

  
Erestor had set him to illustration a copy of a book, and had told him to go wild with the illustrations. He was having so much fun with it, he had half of the illustrations done and now he wanted to turn to the calligraphy illustrations for the book.

  
He planned on making an elaborate chapter index for the front of the book and having decorations all throughout the book.

  
It was a copy of elvish love poems and stories and he was really enjoying making the book as gushy as possible while still being tasteful.

  
Harry was so lost in his thoughts while he went through the mechanical motions of reshelving the books that he jumped a foot in the air and dropped the book he was holding on his foot when someone cleared their throat behind him.

  
Harry hissed at the sharp pain the corner of the book hitting his foot caused and bent to pick it up before turning to the intruder.

  
‘Or not an intruder.’

  
“Hîr vuin. I'm sorry I didn't hear you. Do you need any help?” Harry tried to compose himself after finding Lord Elrond behind him.

  
‘Great you've made a fool of yourself in front of him again.’

  
“No, Marcuanon. I was wondering if I could speak to you privately?” Elrond asks, his hands behind his back to hide hi sweating palms, the only sign of his nervousness.

  
“Uh.” Harry looked around, noticing Erestor wasn't in sight, and pushed his cart over to the end of the aisle he was on, “Sure, Hîr vuin. Would you like to go to a private room?”

  
“Û. An empty alcove will be fine.” Harry nodded and lead them out of the aisles and into an unoccupied alcove. Harry sat in one of the arm chairs there when Lord Elrond indicated he should sit.

  
Harry was only a little worried about what Lord Elrond wanted to talk about.

  
‘It's probably about wanting me to take an apprenticeship with him. Or maybe,’ Harry blanched when the thought occurred to him, ‘Nana said someone was interested in courting me. And they had a meeting with Lord Elrond! Could one of his sons want to court me?!’

  
Harry tried to blank his face and calm his breathing as that imagined scenario looped through his mind.

  
‘How the hell am I going to tell Lord Elrond I'm not interested in his sons but am interested in him?!’

  
“Marcuanon. I'm sure you have noticed my interest in you since our meeting when I stumbled upon you using magic. I must confess that my interest started before that.”

  
Harry stared at him in confusion.

  
‘His interest?’

  
“I have, of course, known you since you were a baby, even if I haven't spoken to you. I realize this could get very awkward, but I hope that our age difference won't disgust you.” Elrond knew he was rambling but he really wasn't good at this. He had made the biggest fool of himself when he asked to court Celebrían.

  
“Hîr vuin?” Harry asked when Elrond didn't speak for a minute. He was so confused, he didn't understand how their age difference would matter with one of his sons wanting to court him. Unless he thought him being the healer at Harry's birth would make things awkward?

  
“I,” Elrond slide from his chair till he was kneeling on one knee before Harry, “would like the privilege of courting you Marcuanon.”

  
The world could have exploded right then and Harry would not have known.

  
“Court me?” Harry breathed as he stared at the Lord of Imladris kneeling before him.

  
“Yes, Marcuanon. I can see from your reaction that you're surprised by my attentions.” Elrond reached for Harry's hand and held it between both of his.

  
“Hîr vuin….” Harry started only for Elrond to interrupt him.

  
“Please, Marcuanon, call me Elrond.” Elrond interjected with a smile, giving Harry's hand a squeeze.

  
“E-Elrond. Uhm… I had noticed you did seem to be interested but I uhm, I hadn't thought it was a romantic interest.” Harry was blushing beet red, stuttering like an elfling in front of their crush.

  
Elrond smiled at Harry's cute reaction, he was blushing so hard his ears were red.

  
“I'm sure it's a shock. You are the first elf that has caught my eye since my wife sailed.” Elrond said with a soft sad smile.

  
Harry swallowed heavily at the sorrow he could see in Elrond's eyes.

  
“Are you sure, Hîr vuin?” Harry asked, dropping his eyes to his hand still being held in both of Elrond's.

  
“Elrond, Marcuanon. And yes I'm very sure.” Elrond reprimanded lightly, he had the feeling he would he reminding Harry to use his first name a lot.

  
Harry didn't really have to think about it once he'd been reassured of Elrond's sincerity. He had admitted to himself that he had a crush on the older elf, and here was the chance to be courted by him just falling into his lap.

  
“I would be honored to be courted by you, E-Elrond.” Harry said with a shy smile.

  
Elrond beamed and gave a soft kiss to the hand he was still holding before standing.

  
Harry's face erupted in a fiery blush, so hot that Harry felt slightly light headed. If Elrond hadn't still been here Harry was sure he would have squealed and jumped up and down like someone half his age.

  
Elrond pulled Harry to his feet, “Thank you for this honor, Marcuanon. Would you honor me with your presence at lunch and dinner?”

  
Harry blinked, “You want me to sit with you at your table?”

  
He was really surprised, he'd have thought Elrond would have wanted to wait. Automatically wanting Harry to sit with him at the high table said a lot about how high Harry was in his regard. Courting was not a guarantee of marriage and the fact Elrond immediately wanted to advertise their courtship indicated he was very serious about them.

  
“Of course. Why wouldn't I?” Elrond asked, genuinely confused. Did he not want to eat with him?

  
Harry gave a soft smile, shaking his head, “No reason. I would love to eat with you.”

  
Elrond gave a gallant bow and kissed Harry's hand again, “I'll leave you to your work then. I look forward to seeing you at lunch.”

  
Harry stared as Elrond beamed at him then left.

  
Harry stared off into space, trying to wrap his head around everything that had just happened.

  
‘I'm being courted by Lord Elrond.’

  
Harry collapsed back into the armchair behind him as that thought continued to circle around his head.

  
‘I'm being court by Lord Elrond.’

  
He wasn't sure how long he just sat there with a goofy smile on his face before Erestor came looking for him.

  
“What aren't you working, Marcuanon?” Erestor asked with a raised eyebrow at Harry's vague gauze and smile.

  
“I'm being courted by Lord Elrond.”

  
Erestor’s eyebrows rose even higher than Harry had previously thought possible.

  
“Elrond asked to court you?” Erestor asked incredulously, Elrond hadn't given any inclination to courting anyone as far as Erestor was aware.

  
“Yeah.” Harry said dreamily. His crush liked him back and wanted to have a relationship with him.

  
Harry was on cloud nine.

  
“Okay.” Erestor said confused before he shook himself. There was work to do.

  
“Well congratulation. I hope your relationship prospers. Now get back to work.” Erestor ordered, pulling Harry out of his chair and directing the younger elf back into the book shelves.

  
Harry went happily and worked with renewed vigor. It was almost lunch and then he could see Elrond again.

  
\-----

  
Harry euphoria came crashing down when he came to the doors of the Dining Hall. Almost every elf in Imladris was in the Dining Hall and Harry was supposed to just waltz up to the dais and sit down?

  
“Why don't you walk in Marcuanon?”

  
Harry jerked away from the door and turned to his Nana. His eyes wind ended and he pulled Ethiron away from the door and out of earshot of any nearby elves.

  
“Why didn't you tell me it was Lord Elrond who wanted to court me?” Harry hissed while his eyes darted around to make sure no one was listening in.

  
Ethiron's eyes widened before he started smiling, “So he asked then? I wondered when he would since he asked our permission two days ago.”

  
Harry whined softly, “Yes he asked and I said yes. But now I have to walk in front of all of Imladris to sit at the high table!”

  
Ethiron just blinked at him, “Well I was sure you would. And what's the problem? This won't be the first time you've been on the dais.”

  
“But I've never sat up there!” Harry exclaimed.

  
Ethiron just rolled his eyes at his son's dramatics. He entwined his arm with Harry's and dragged him into the Dining Hall.

  
“Calm down, love. You won't even notice the others while sitting next to Lord Elrond.” Ethiron whispered as he steered them towards the dais.

  
Elrond stood when he saw Ethiron and Harry, smiling as he offered Harry a hand up the steps.

  
“Good day, Ethiron.” Elrond gave Ethiron a nod as he led Harry over to his table. Ethiron gave him a nod back before heading to their family's table.

  
Harry blushed as he sat in the seat Elrond pulled out for him, which was next to Elrond's seat.

  
“How was the rest of your morning Marcuanon?” Elrond asked as he served himself and Harry. Today's lunch was venison steaks with fresh salads, along with leftover banana bread.

  
“Rather boring. I spent the rest of the morning reshelving books.” Harry answered after saying a quiet ‘thank you’ to Elrond for serving him. He bit into his venison steak with a hum of pleasure.

  
“That does sound rather boring. How is your apprenticeship with Erestor going?” Elrond started eating as well after making sure Harry was enjoying his meal.

  
“Very well. Erestor is a wonderful master.” Harry answered with a smile. His smile faded when he noticed the looks and whispers being directed at their table.

  
Elrond glanced around at the other tables, noticing their whisperings as well. His gaze caused them to stop and look away so he turned back to Harry, “What have you been learning recently? I admit to knowing some of what is learned in such an apprenticeship.”

  
“I have been practicing my illustration work, drawing and painting. My most recent project is illustrating a copy of love poems and stories on my own. It's been very fun to do.” Harry was thankful when the whisperings stopped though once Elrond had focused back on him, the looks started back up. Harry did his best to ignore them and focus on Elrond and his meal.

  
“What sort of projects have you done?” Elrond asked, he was very interested in Harry's work. He wanted to know everything about Harry.

  
“Well I've copied books and rebound old ones. I've restored some books as well. I recently made my own journal, which doubles as a sketchbook.” Harry enthused, he really loved his work. Anything with books always sparked his interest.

  
“I would love to see some of your work.” Elrond smiled at Harry's enthusiasm. He was really too cute for words.

  
“I would be honored though my work isn't very good.” Harry said bashfully, a light blush staining his cheeks pink.

  
Elrond admired that pink blush, “Don't sell yourself short Marcuanon.”

  
Harry's blush deepened and they ate for a few minutes in silence.

  
“I noticed the twins aren't eating with us?” Harry asked, he was rather glad actually, he didn't think he could deal with both Elrond and the towns at the same time.

  
“Elladan and Elrohir? No they very rarely eat in the Dining Hall. They eat wherever they want, whenever they want.” Elrond was surprised Harry thought of his sons to ask after them.

  
“I will admit, I thought it was one of them who was wanting to court me.” Harry said quietly, rather embarrassed that he had thought that one of the twins were interested.

  
“One of my sons? What made you think that?” Elrond asked surprised. His sons were not going to be settling down anytime soon. They enjoyed their freedom to much.

  
“Well they have been calling me ‘little elf’ and they stood up for me when… uhm…” Harry trailed off when he realized whose daughter had been bad mouthing him.

  
“Stood up for you? Was someone bad mouthing you?” Elrond asked, his eyebrows low in anger at the thought of some speaking badly of Harry. He then remembered Galadriel’s and the twins words.

  
“It was my daughter wasn't it?” Elrond asked with a sigh, rubbing his face.

  
“Yes.” Harry answered tightly, worried his courtship would be over before it had even started.

  
“Ignore her comments, Marcuanon. She feels I'm sullying the memory of her mother by seeing another.” Elrond said, his expression apologetic.

  
“But don't elves remarry all the time?” Harry asked confused.

  
“Yes but that is the way Arwen feels and I doubt anything I say will change her mind. Now you were saying why you thought it was my sons who were interested in you?” Elrond changed the subject, not wanting to dwell on his daughter’s shortcomings.

  
“Yeah, they stood up for me and well, my Nana made a comment about it that just made me think that they did.” Harry said sheepishly, stirring his fork through his salad before he took a bite.

  
“Did you not wonder why I had requested a meeting with your parents?” Elrond asked amused.

  
“Of course. But I didn't think it was you wanting to court me. I'm just me and you're the Lord of Imladris.” Harry said quietly, his face downcast.

  
“Marcuanon, look at me.” Elrond ordered sternly. When Harry had looked up and met his eyes he continued, “Don't belittle yourself. The only way I am ‘better’ than you is in age and experience. That's it. Being a Lord doesn't make me better and I'm only a Lord because the people wish for me to lead.”

  
Harry gave him a soft, thankful smile, “Thank you, Elrond.”

  
“Your welcome, Marcuanon. Lunch is over, may I accompany you to your sword practice?” Elrond asked, noticing the others around him leaving. He had just finished eating as well, though he hadn't had any banana bread.

  
“I would love that.” Harry said but he frowned when he realized he hadn't had any banana bread.

  
“Grab some to go. You can eat on our way there.” Elrond suggested as he stood, brushing any crumbs from his robes.

  
Harry nodded and sliced some banana bread and stored it in a napkin. Harry shyly took Elrond's offered arm and let him lead him out of the Dining Hall.

  
Harry ignored the looks and whispering that followed them as they left, and focused on the banana bread he was eating.

  
“This is delicious. Would you like some?” Harry offered the napkin wrapped banana bread to Elrond who accepted.

  
“Yes, thank you.” Elrond pulled a small piece from the biggest slice. He hummed as he ate it. Harry was right, it was delicious.

  
They arrived at the sparring range a few minutes later and they walked in to see Harry's Ada and Uncle training with the younger elflings.

  
It wasn't uncommon for his Ada and Uncle to train the younger elves, leaving Harry on his own.

  
“It looks like it's just you and me. Would you be alright sparring with me?” Elrond asked with a smile, walking over to the weapons rack and picking up a practice sword.

  
“Sure.” Harry agreed but he stopped when he realized he wasn't properly dressed.

  
“Ah I'm not dressed for sparring. I usually change after lunch.” Harry said with a slight blush.

  
“But I distracted you. Would you like to go change? I was just going to remove my over robe.” Elrond turned to Harry as he spoke, balancing the sword in his hand.

  
“Well uhm…” Harry trailed off as he remembered he was only wearing a simple white tunic underneath his robe.

  
“Yes?” Elrond asked as he pulled off his own over robe and folded it up and set it on a bench near the open sparring ring. He set down the sword as well and rolled up the sleeves of his under tunic which was a light green.

  
Harry swallowed thickly, trying not to ogle Elrond whose tunic hugged him tightly, showing off his muscled physique.

  
Harry almost didn't want to take off his robe, he would look so scrawny next to Elrond. He pulled his off slowly, not aware of the show he was giving Elrond. He mirrored Elrond and folded his robe up and set it next to Elrond's before picking up a dull practice sword.

  
They entered the ring and squared off against one another.

  
“Well now, Marcuanon, come at me.” Elrond gestured with a smile for Harry to attack him.

  
\-----

  
“Nîdh nîdh.” Harry chanted softly as Elrond wrapped up his wrist.

  
They had sparred for a good two hours, and it had been very evident that Elrond was much better than Harry with a blade. Harry had only been able to hold his own for twenty minutes before he'd been knocked onto his butt.

  
Elrond had stopped then and started showing Harry how to correct his stance and the moves Elrond had been using. Once Harry had felt confident enough, they went back to sparring and this kept up until Elrond had disarmed Harry too hard and Harry fell awkwardly on his arm, hurting his wrist.

  
“It's a light sprain. No using it today and tomorrow, alright?” Elrond said, kneeling down in front of Harry where he'd been wrapping his wrist

  
“Erestor won't be happy about that. I won't be able to work on my project.” Harry said dejectedly.

  
Elrond pulled Harry to his feet with his hands beneath Harry's elbows, “I would rather you lose a day of work than make your wrist worse, Marcuanon.”

  
“Alright. I'll do something else tomorrow.” Harry agreed, not really wanting to hurt his wrist more, it already hurt enough.

  
“Well, dinner is soon and I'm sure you want to clean up?” Elrond paused then continued when Harry nodded, “Then I shall leave you then. I shall see you at dinner.”

  
Elrond gave a gallant bow and kissed Harry's hand before gathering up his robe and leaving.

  
Harry gave a besotted sigh at his retreating back before he retrieved his own robe and put his sword way.

  
He walked swiftly back to his family's apartment, wanting a bath as soon as possible. He absolutely reeked and his once white tunic and leggings were now stained with the dirt of the sparring range and his sweat.

  
“How was your sparring today, ionneg?” Calaeron asked almost as soon as Harry walked through the door, a smug smile on his face.

  
Harry frowned at him but didn't dine to answer and instead walked into the bathroom to take a bath.

  
“You and Lord Elrond looked very cosy!” Calaeron called at Harry's back with a laugh.

  
Harry just rolled his eyes and got down to taking his bath. He sank into the hot tub with a sigh, luxuriating in the hot water. He got to washing after a few minutes and spent the next half hour washing his body and hair.

  
He usually washed his hair in the evening, since it took so long to dry, so he could sleep on it and his hair would be dry by the next morning.

  
Today Harry let it air dry after wringing it out, and braided it after he got dressed for dinner. It was awkward braiding his hair with his wrist hurt but he made it work.

  
Harry walked out of his room, rewrapping his wrist to support it.

  
“What happened to your wrist, Marcuanon?” Ethiron asked in concern as he moved towards Harry.

  
“I fell on it wrong sparring with Elrond. He wrapped it and said not to use it to much today and tomorrow.” Harry answered as he let Ethiron check him over, only slightly exasperated with his Nana.

  
“So it's Elrond now, eh?” Calaeron asked with a teasing leer.

  
Harry just raised his nose at his Ada and didn't answer.

  
“Well you seem fine. Let's go to dinner.” Ethiron declared and dragged them both from their apartment.

  
When they arrived Harry made his way over to the high table where Elrond was stood at the edge of the dais waiting for him.

  
“Gi suilon, Marcuanon.” Elrond greeted Harry and lead him by the hand over to his chair which he pulled out for him.

  
“Gi suilon, Elrond. Thank you.” Harry said as he sat and watched Elrond sit. The servers were just bringing out the evening meal, which looked to be roasted boar today with baby potatoes as a side. There were numerous other dishes as well, along with dessert.

  
Soon their table was piled high with more food than just two people could eat.

  
“I don't think we could even make a dent in all this food. Is someone joining us for dinner?” Harry asked Elrond as he smoothed his napkin out on his lap.

  
“Of course, little elf.”

  
“We wouldn't miss dinner with our Ada’s little elf.”

  
Harry closed his eyes when he heard the annoying twin speak that heralded an embarrassing dinner.

  
‘I swear they are the Weasley Twins reincarnated!’


	6. Lairë 70 - Yávië 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So sorry for the wait, I don't mean for there to be more than a week between chapters but the length of the chapters are really working against me.  
> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes but I only skimmed this before posting so I'm sure some mistakes made it in.  
> Leave comments and love! And gold star if you know the 'muggle' song in this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> (I don't own the Harry Potter franchise or anything related to Tolkien. I also don't own any songs or poetry in this work of fiction. No money is being made or rights being infringed upon, etc..)
> 
> Edit November 26: Just fixed some typos :)

****Isilya, Lairë 70

  
Harry was horrified to see Elrond’s twins talking to Master Daeron that morning at the shooting range.

  
The dinner with them had been both entertaining and embarrassing.

  
They had kept making jokes and sexual innuendos about Harry and Elrond all evening until Harry was finally able to escape. Elrond had looked both exasperated and fondly amused at their antics, and he did make a token admonishment for them to stop.

  
It hadn't worked, and Elrond looked rescind to the embarrassment.

  
Harry had been avoiding them for the past two days, and trying to focus back onto his life outside of Elrond courting him.

  
It was difficult since all his thoughts were focused on the handsome lord, but he persevered and finally got back into the swing of things.

  
Harry kept his head down as he walked onto the shooting range, gathering up a bow and quiver and making his way over to a free target, hoping the twins wouldn't notice him.

  
Master Daeron eventually came over to critic his shooting, though he even said there wasn't much to critic, and the twins stayed at their own targets. Harry spent a few hours practicing shooting, while moving, while laying down, horizontally, at moving targets until his arms were screaming at him to stop.

  
He finally did, sitting down and stretching his arms and back to relieve the workout tension.

  
“You're very good, little elf.”

  
“Yes very good, I do agree brother.”

  
Harry groaned softly before he turned to glare up at Elrond’s smirking twins.

  
“Hush you two. I'm too sore to deal with you.” Harry grumbled before he pushed himself to his feet. All he wanted to do was go take a nice, long hot bath and relax.

  
“Come now, Marcuanon. You're being courted by our Ada. We would very much like to get the know you.” One of the twins said, seemingly sincere. Harry wasn't exactly sure which twin was which, he would have to ask Elrond later how he identified them.

  
“I'm all for getting to know one another but I refuse to be ridiculed every time I see you two.” Harry said vehemently, surprising them, if their widened eyes were anything to judge by.

  
“We never meant anything by it. It was all in good fun!”

  
Harry glared at them, “Well I don't feel particularly funny when my ‘bed sport,’” Harry spat the word, “is being haggled about in front of a captive audience.”

  
And that's what had happened at dinner two nights ago. The twins hadn't been able to shut up with their jokes, not even trying to regulate their volume. Reducing Harry to just some strumpet their father was dallying with in the eyes of the other elves present. Harry had been forced to hear all the gossip going about Imladris yesterday and today and most of it was unkind towards him.

  
“It was just a joke.” Elladan said softly, exchanging glances with his brother. They hadn't meant to be cruel but this would explain why their Ada had tried to lecture them, which they had run away from and had been avoiding for two days.

  
“Just a joke? Then maybe you should pay more attention to those around you. Both myself and your father have been the center of ridicule for the last two days because of your ‘jokes.’” Harry made air quotes at the word 'jokes' before he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at them.

  
The brothers exchanged looks, they were usually on top of the gossip in their home but they had spent the last two days doing patrols to escape their father's wrath.

  
Both bowed deeply to Harry, “We are deeply sorry, Master Marcuanon. Please excuse our offense of your honor. We shall do our upmost to rectify this mistake.”

  
Harry stared at the two shamefaced elves, slightly amazed. Elrond's twins were quite a bit older than him and he had truly expected that getting an apology from them would be worse than pulling teeth.

  
“Apology accepted.” Harry said quietly, giving them a nod, “Now if you'll both excuse me.”

  
Harry didn't wait for them to say anything, just gathered up his bow and quiver and left. His tub was calling to him and he could not resist it's sweet call.

  
\-----

  
Harry took a long bath and ate lunch in his family's apartment. He felt drained from talking to the twins and just wanted a quiet afternoon.

  
He was sure Elrond would want to speak to him at dinner and he hoped Elrond wouldn't be angry at him for taking his sons to task.

  
He'd felt rather strange doing it, to tell the truth, what with their age difference.

  
He walked into the library to find Erestor reshelving books near the front, and Erestor waved him away when he offered his assistance.

  
“I know you're almost finished with your project, so go work on it. I expect good work, Marcuanon.” Erestor said sternly, giving Harry a quelling look.

  
Harry just smiled before moving off to Erestor's office.

  
He sat down and got to work, slowly inking one of the last illustrations he had planned.

  
He worked for a while before his elbow knocked his ink well over. He was able to save his work but his sleeve got soaked with black ink.

  
Harry sighed, this robe was as good as ruined if he didn't clean it immediately.

  
‘Should I use magic to do it though? It would make things so much easier.’

  
Harry argued with himself for a moment before he gave in.

  
Keeping his eyes on the door he flicked his fingers and casted a cleaning charm to remove the ink on the desk, and then another one on his sleeve to clean it of ink. He would still need to wash his robe, the spell left the robe a little stiff and it never felt right until it was washed with soap and water.

  
‘I really need to start carrying around some extra clothes. O yeah! I was going to get a bag for that.’ But Harry had been understandably distracted that day, what with Elrond asking to court him.

  
Harry glanced at the clock and seeing it was dinner time he cleaned up to leave.

  
“Would you like to walk to dinner with me, Master?” Harry asked Erestor who was standing by the entrance to the library.

  
“Of course, Marcuanon.” Erestor followed Harry out and locked the doors behind him. Erestor had taken to locking the doors now since those elflings had pranked the library.

  
“So I've been hearing some interesting things about you and Lord Elrond?” Erestor said casually as they walked towards the Dining Hall.

  
“What sorts of things?” Harry asked warily, he had an idea what Erestor was hinting at.

  
Erestor gave him a measuring look, “I wasn't there to hear Elladan’s and Elrohir’s comments but I know they aren't true. We both know that even if you and Elrond decided to have a casual sexual relationship that it would be no ones business but your own.”

  
“We aren't. And it wasn't really that what has bothered me.” Harry said quietly. And it was true. He had been angry at the twins but it was more what the other elves had said that hurt him the most.

  
The gist of what they said was that Harry wasn't worthy of being courted by Elrond. Not pretty enough, not smart enough, not the best warrior, not from the richest family.

  
A lot of that didn't bother Harry, but his self confidence wasn't up to snuff to deal with their hatred.

  
Well not hatred maybe, derision?

  
Maybe.

  
He would talk with Elrond and his parents about it .

  
Erestor hummed, “You know they are just jealous yes? Elrond is quite the catch.”

  
Harry smiled just thinking of Elrond.

  
They had arrived at the Dining Hall and they split up after saying their goodbyes. Harry stopped at his family's table to say hello, before making his way up to Elrond's table.

  
“Hi.” Harry said shyly as Elrond gave his hand a kiss in greeting. Elrond smiled and pulled Harry's chair out for him.

  
“Hello to you as well, Marcuanon.” Elrond sat himself down and served them both. Dinner tonight was venison with a mix of vegetables to choose from, along with an assortment of breads and sweets.

  
“So I heard you had an interesting conversation with my sons?” Elrond asked casually, watching Harry's reaction.

  
Harry choked on the food in his mouth and swallowed with difficulty, he answered after taking a drink of water, “I-I didn't mean to offend, Elrond. I…”

  
“Peace, please Marcuanon. I had been trying for the past two days to admonish them for their comments but they have alluded me. Thank you for bringing them to task and alerting them to the vicious gossip their comments have spawned.” Elrond said sincerely.

  
“Your welcome. They just, they sort of ambushed me at the shooting range and I hadn't been in the mood for their antics. I did feel strange since Elladan and Elrohir are older than me.” Harry spoke softly, still shy about speaking to Elrond's grown sons like that.

  
“They may be older but my sons are definitely still elflings at heart. Warriors they may be and they do know when to be serious, but at all other times it's like they are still twenty five. Playing pranks on the general populace and later on, their sister. Celebrían was the only one who could bring them to heel.” Elrond reassured Harry, he didn't want him worrying any more about this thinking he was angry about Harry's actions.

  
They ate for a few minutes in comfortable silence before Harry asked a question he was curious about.

  
“So did they tell you that I had brought them to task?” He found it hard to believe two grown warriors would have told their father they had been yelled at by a shorter, younger elf, their father’s intended no less.

  
“Yes. They are quite in awe of you for it. They came and apologized and listened attentively as I lectured them. Right now I think they are in their rooms plotting how to get back at the gossip mongers.” Elrond answered, proud of Harry and glad his sons liked him. It still bothered him, Arwen’s attitude regarding Harry.

  
“H-have you heard? Some of the things, t-that's being said about…” Harry stuttered. He had heard, and some of the comments were downright vicious.

  
“You? Yes I have. You do know that it isn't about who is more worthy than the other Marcuanon? I'm attracted to you and I want to court you. It isn't about if you or I am worthy of the other.” Elrond leaned forward as he spoke and interlinked their fingers together.

  
“Thank you.” Harry said with a bashful smile, giving Elrond's fingers a squeeze.

  
“Your welcome, Marcunon.”

  
\-----

  
Aldúya, Lairë 71

  
Harry sighed as he put his quill down and stood to stretch.

  
He had spent the last two hours hunched over his project, very carefully inking in the last few pages left of his book.

  
He was almost done but he didn't think he would be finishing it today.

  
Harry rolled his neck, trying to get rid of the crick that had set in from being bent over for so long. He sighed and sat back down again, but he didn't immediately get back to work, needing a minute to rest his mind and hands.

  
Harry toyed with his quill as something that had been stewing in his mind since Elrond asked to court him made itself known.

  
Should he tell Elrond about his past?

  
Elrond already knew about his magic, or some of it.

  
Elrond wasn't aware of the full extent of it, all that Harry was capable of. Harry didn't necessarily have to tell him, let Elrond think he had just been born with his magic and taught himself. Which was true, but the omission was basically lying and Harry refused to lie to Elrond.

  
So Harry would tell Elrond about his capabilities but that left the question about if he should explain his first life.

  
Harry felt that something that important shouldn't be something he holds between them. Harry found it strange but he actually did want tell Elrond about it.

  
Like he was truly sharing himself with Elrond.

  
Harry nodded decisively to himself, ‘Yes. I'll start slowly like I did with Nana and Ada, but I will tell him.

  
Feeling resolved Harry picked up his quill and got back to work.

  
\-----

  
Harry arrived at the training grounds to find Elrond already there going through simple motions with the sword.

  
Harry set his bag on the bench and grabbed a practice sword himself. He had finally made the trip that morning to the tanners and got himself a nice leather bag which now held the things he needed for his day. He had gone back to the apartment after lunch to change and put what he might need into his bag.

  
“Gi suilon, Elrond.” Harry greeted Elrond quietly, not wanting to startle the older elf since it seemed like he was in a sort of trance. It didn't work, Elrond still jolted but he turned to Harry with a beaming smile so Harry relaxed knowing Elrond wasn't angry at being interrupted.

  
“Marcuanon. Gi suilon. I was waiting for you to arrive.” Elrond said as he moved closer, admiring Harry in his light weight training clothes.

  
“You want to help me again today?” Harry asked surprised, his gaze moving across the rings, looking for his Ada and Uncle who he saw were in one of the rings sparring against one another.

  
“Yes I would, I would like to make this a regular thing? I need to come down to the trying grounds more often as it is.” Elrond said as he followed Harry's gaze to Calaeron and Celonor.

  
“I would like that. It been getting boring truth be told, sparring against Ada and Uncle all the time. I already know all their tricks.” Harry said with a grin. He knew them so well that sparring against them wasn't rally a challenge anymore.

  
“Well I'll be sure to teach you all of mine.” Elrond answered before moving back into their ring, Harry following him.

  
“Come at me.” Elrond said, gesturing for Harry to attack first.

  
The next two hours was spent in the same fashion as their first sparring session though Harry didn't actually get hurt this time.

  
Elrond would make them pause every now nod then, to correct Harry's form or to teach him something new or different. Harry loved every second of it, having Elrond's complete attention just on him.

  
“That was good. Let's stop for today, I feel you've made good progress.” Elrond praised as he watch Harry lower his sword to the ground and lean on it, panting.  
Harry just grunted until he felt he had his breath back, envying Elrond who wasn't even winded and he nary a hair out of place.

  
“Let's go get cleaned up. I'll see you at dinner yes?” Elrond asked as he gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze and steered him into the nearby building to put their practice sword away.

  
“Of course. I'll see you then.” Harry waved goodbye to Elrond and grab his bag before taking off.

  
He needed a bath, he positively reeked.

  
\-----

  
Elenya, Yávië 2

  
“Marcuanon. Could I have a moment of your time?”

  
Harry turned from leaving the Dining Hall to see Elrond stood in an alcove nearby. Elrond hadn't been present this morning at breakfast so Harry had sat with his family.

  
“Of course Elrond.” Harry smiled at him, so happy to see him.

  
Elrond offered him an arm and Harry took it, linking their arms together and letting Elrond lead him away.

  
Elrond lead them away from the Dining Hall, and all the curious elves gathered there, to an out of the way garden.

  
Elrond sat down on a stone bench and gestured for Harry to sit next to him.

  
“Usually,” Elrond started after clearing his throat nervously, “When courting, the courter gives the one they are courting gifts.”

  
Harry stared at the medium sized box Elrond pulled from his robe pocket, wondering abstractly how he hadn't noticed it.

  
“I thought long nod hard about why my first gift to you should be. And I finally decided on one that would show my appreciation of you.” Elrond handed the box to Harry as he spoke, and waited for Harry to open it.

  
Harry lightly token the box, admiring the finish on the wood. Harry shouldn't have been surprised, giving gifts in a courtship was common, even expected. But it just hadn't occurred to Harry that Elrond would give him a gift so soon.

  
It had only been about a week since Elrond started courting him after all.

  
Harry slowly unhooked the clasp and pulled the top open.

  
“Oh Elrond. It's beautiful…” Harry gasped, his hand shooting up to cover his mouth in astonishment.

  
Inside the box was a beautiful gold circlet, thin and delicate with a single cut emerald in the center, which would sit in the middle do Harry's forehead.

  
Harry understood now why Elrond had given him the gift. Giving a circlet to another elf meant a lot. It showed that Harry was very favored in Elrond's eyes, and that Elrond was also extremely serious about them as a couple.

  
“Do you like it? I thought the gold and emeralds was best with your coloring.” Elrond asked anxiously, he really wanted Harry to like this first gift.

  
“I love it Elrond!” Harry beamed at him with happy tears gathering in his eyes.

  
Elrond beamed back, linking their fingers together and giving a gentle squeeze, “I'm glad.”

  
“Will you put it on me?” Harry bounced lightly in his seat, offering the box to Elrond.

  
Elrond nodded and pulled the circlet out, before gentle setting it onto Harry's head, making sure it straight. The circlet was a backless one so it just slide into Harry's hair to rest against his forehead, and not sitting on top of his hair.

  
“How do I look?” Harry asked, one hand coming up to touch the emerald on his forehead. He wasn't really dressed to match his circlet today but then again he didn't plan on wearing it much, outside of special occasions.

  
“You look beautiful.” Elrond said sincerely, his eyes twinkling.

  
Harry blushed a soft pink and gave Elrond a bashful smile hike coyly looking up through his lashes.

  
“Thank you so much Elrond. I love it.” Harry said quietly before he leaned forward and gave Elrond a short hug. They hadn't progressed to any sort of physical affection besides the occasional hand holding. It had only been a week of course.

  
Elrond was surprised by the hug but quickly reciprocated, wrapping his strong arms around Harry's shoulders and giving a gentle squeeze.

  
“Your welcome, Marcuanon.” He whispered into Harry's hair before pulling away.

  
Harry's face was still light pink but his smile was radiant as he gently touched his first gift.

  
Elrond didn't want to leave but he had work to do and Harry was due at the library any minute.

  
“We should go,” Elrond said mournfully, he wanted to stay and watch Harry marvel over his first courting gift, “I'm sure Erestor is expecting you.”

  
Harry's eyes widened, his gaze going up to the sun to see it was past time for him to arrive at the library.

  
“I'm already late!” Harry scrambled up, pulling the circlet off his head and putting it back into its box before putting the box into his bag.

  
“Thank you so much Elrond but I really have to go!” Harry shouted over his shoulder as he raced out of the garden they were in.

  
Elrond’s laughter followed him as he left.

  
\-----

  
Harry had spent the first twenty minutes after arriving at the library being lectured by Erestor on being punctual.

  
Now he was on dusting duty, something Erestor only did when Harry was in trouble. It wasn't a particularly nice job since the bookshelves were so tall and there were so many.

  
Harry worked absentmindedly, his thoughts still on his courting gift from Elrond.

  
‘Don't courting gifts need to be reciprocated?’ Harry paused when that thought occurred to him.

  
“Do they?” Harry whispered quietly to himself, his brows creased in thought.

  
‘I think so. I think Nana said they did when we talked about courtship.’ It had admittedly been almost forty years since the one and only time they had really talked about courtship, it being part of ‘The Talk.’

  
Harry glanced around him, ‘I'm in a library. If I can't remember then I can just find a book on it.’

  
Resolved, Harry went back to dusting with renewed vigor, wanting to be done early so he could still have time before lunch to look for the books he needed.

  
When he finally finished he scaled back down the ladder he had been on and returned his dusting tools to their closet.

  
‘Now we're would books on courting be? Culture?’ Harry pondered as he wandered through the shelves. He wasn't lucky in culture, at least he hadn't found anything, so he moved on.

  
‘I need to hurry, I only have ten minutes until lunch.’ Harry tried to think if he had ever shelved any books that had the information he sought but nothing was coming to mind.

  
“Are you looking for something Marcuanon?” Harry jumped when Erestor's voice sounded from behind him.

  
“Uhm y-yes Master. Could you help me?” Harry spun around to face Erestor and asked, embarrassed but he needed help if he was to find what he was looking for before lunch.

  
Erestor nodded and just stared at Harry expectantly.

  
“Uhm,” Harry fidgeted, “Well I got my first courting gift today.” Harry went over to the chair which he had set his bag now on and pulled out the box. He walked back to Erestor and showed him the gift inside.

  
“A circlet? Definitely a token of Elrond's affections.” Erestor complimented with a smile, not touching the gift Harry was showing him.

  
“Thank you. Uhm,” Harry put the box away, “I was looking for a book on courting? I couldn't rightly remember everything my Nana had told me. And I can't remember if I need to reciprocate or not?” Harry fidgeted as he asked the questioned, feeling like an elfling asking an adult an embarrassing question.

  
Erestor hummed before moving off into the shelves, with Harry following.

  
“There aren't any definite guidelines you need to follow so you don't necessarily need to give Elrond gifts since he's the one courting you but it is common courtesy to reciprocate a gift given. Here, this will have a listing of common courting traditions and gifts given.” Erestor explained, handing Harry a book he pulled down from the shelf in front of them.

  
Harry nodded his thanks, “Thank you Master, for helping me.” Harry hugged the book close to his chest.

  
Erestor raised an eyebrow at his actions, “Whatever you decide, I find that gifts made by hand are the best.”

  
With that last advice, Erestor moved off, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

  
‘Handmade?’ Harry pondered as he gathered his bag, putting the book into it, and leaving the library for lunch.

  
‘What could I make that Elrond doesn't already have?’

  
\-----

  
Aldúya, Yávië 5

  
Elrond followed the sound of soft singing to the back of the library where he knew Harry would be.

  
“Fumbling his confidence…”

  
He looked between the shelves, not spotting the singing elf.

  
“And wondering why the world has passed him by…”

  
Elrond smiled when he found Harry bent over a table, wiping it with a wet cloth.

  
“Hoping that he's bent for more than arguments,  
and failed attempts to fly, fly…”

  
Elrond cleared his throat, startling Harry into jumping and whipping around.

  
“Oh Elrond, you scared me!” Harry exclaimed with a shaky laugh, one hand rubbing his chest where his heart was slamming against his sternum.

  
He would be the first to admit that he was distracted. With the revelation that he would need to reciprocate the gift Elrond had given him, Harry's mind had been on a loop of ideas quickly being presented then discarded.

  
“I got my work done so I came to keep you company,” Elrond said as he made his way closer to one of the nearby armchairs, he paused before sitting though, “If that's alright of course?”

  
“Oh yes of course. It'll be a little boring though as Erestor has me cleaning tables.” Harry said nervously, turning back to the table he was currently wiping.

  
Elrond hummed, watching Harry work, “Your voice is just as lovely as I remember. What song were you singing? I haven't heard it before, is it one of your own writings?”

  
Harry froze for a moment before viciously scrubbing the table as if working on a spot, trying to cover up his pause.

  
Did he tell Elrond it was his own writings? But that would be a lie. The song was a muggle song he had liked that Hermione had introduced him too.

  
He really didn't want to lie to Elrond, not even about something like this that Elrond would never be able to conclude it was a lie.

  
Or Harry could use this as a segway to telling Elrond about his past life.

  
What to do?

  
“Uhm no, it's not something I've written.” Harry said, hoping his pause hadn't been awkwardly long.

  
“Oh? Well it sounded lovely, will you continue?” Elrond asked, making himself comfortable in his chair.

  
Harry glanced over his shoulder at the lounging lord before he turned back to his work. He started singing softly, not wanting to be too loud as to bring Erestor's wrath down onto their heads.

  
“We were meant to live for so much more.  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside.  
Somewhere we live inside.

  
We were meant to live for so much more.  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside.”

  
Harry abruptly cut off when a door slammed somewhere in the library. He looked around when he heard footsteps coming toward them.

  
“Marcuanon, I need to leave for the day. You… Oh Hîr vuin, I didn't see you there.” Erestor paused in his determined march, the blinking of his eyes the only sign of his shock.

  
“Peace Erestor. I was keeping Marcuanon company.” Elrond said congenially, standing to greet his friend.

  
Erestor just hummed before moving over to Harry, “I need to leave so you're in charge of the library. You can close up when you leave for lunch. You can give those keys to Glorfindel if you see him or hold on to them, it shouldn't matter.”

  
Erestor spoke quickly, handing the ring of keys to Harry, before giving Elrond a bow and leaving.

  
Harry blinked at the sudden departure before turning to a bemused Elrond, “Well, it seems we have the library to ourselves.”

  
Elrond smiled at him before sitting back down, “Yes it would seem like that. Your voice is quite beautiful, Marcuanon. Where did you hear that song? Was it one of Ethiron's creations?”

  
Harry shook his head before dropping his cleaning rag on the table and going to sit next to Elrond.

  
“Elrond there is something I wanted to talk to you about. If you are serious about courting me, then it's something you deserve to know. I want our relationship to be built on truths and honesty, not lies and veiled secrets.” Harry began seriously, his hands fidgeting nervously in his lap.

  
Elrond was confused by the sudden seriousness of the conversation, not understanding what had caused it.

  
“Whatever you need to tell me, Marcuanon, I will listen.” Elrond reassured him, taking his hand and linking their fingers together.

  
Harry nodded before taking a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts.

  
‘Get a grip, tell him like you told Nana and Ada.’ He racked his mind trying to remember how he had worded it.

  
“Uhm, you know how Lord Glorfindel was reborn after he died for the first time?” Harry waited for Elrond to nod, “I'm like that too.”

  
Elrond stared at him, his expression not really changing.

  
“Uhm,” Harry fidgeted, “It's not exactly like Lord Glorfindel. I, well…” Harry trailed off when Elrond continued to stare at him.

  
“Elrond?” Harry tugged lightly on his hands until Elrond blinked.

  
“My apologies, I'm trying to wrap my head around the idea of you being anything like Glorfindel.” Elrond answered with an easy smile. “So how was your rebirth not like his?”

  
“Well, I didn't just reappear with a new body or anything like that. Obviously, you were there when I was born.”

  
Elrond shifted uncomfortably at the reminder of their age difference, and the fact that Elrond had been the healer to deliver Harry.

  
“I wasn't even from Middle Earth.” Harry glanced up at Elrond through his lashes, nervous how Elrond would react.

  
Elrond's brows creased in confusion, “What do you mean? Were you from Valinor?”

  
Harry shook his head, “No, there are other worlds besides the ones you know. I was of the race of Man, originally.”

  
“The race of Men? You were mortal? What of your magic?” Elrond asked, leaning closer in interest.

  
“Uhm,” Harry stuttered at Elrond's closeness, “Yes but uhm, I was part of a small community of magic users. We were called wizards and witches, sort of like the Istari. We were more abundant than the Istari but our communities were very small compared to the whole world's population.”

  
“Fascinating.” Elrond smiled, his gaze moving away, contemplating a whole community of Istari.

  
Harry blushed at Elrond's words, “Yeah that's where I got my magic. I just felt that with us starting a relationship that you should be aware.”

  
Elrond gave him a soft look before he raised Harry's hand to lay a kiss on his knuckles, “Thank you, Marcuanon, for putting your trust in me. I will endeavor to continue being worthy of it.”

  
Harry gave him a relieved smile.

  
\-----

  
Valanya, Yávië 7

  
Harry arrived with his parents to the Dining Hall to find Elrond not at his table.

  
“It seems Lord Elrond isn't dining here today. Come eat with us, Marcuanon.” Ethiron said, tugging a reluctant Harry over to their table. Harry glanced over at Elrond's table before sitting down between his parents.

  
“It's almost strange being back over here.” Harry said bemused, filling his plate.

  
“Well you were sorely missed.” Caireth said, shooting him a smile while she juggled a whining Elweth.

  
“I hope you'll come back to sit with us more, Marcuanon.” Ethiron said, gazing at Harry over the rim of his cup.

  
Harry nodded, feeling a little guilty, since he had only sat with his family once at meals since Elrond started courting him.

  
“Nana.” Harry called quietly as breakfast wound down.

  
Ethiron hummed, turning his attention from Elweth, who was dozing in his arms.

  
“What are we doing today?” Harry asked.

  
“Caireth is going hunting so we'll be watching Elweth. But other than that I was going to work in our garden for a little while.” Ethiron answered as he stood to leave, the others doing the same.

  
“I'll join you then.” Harry said quickly as he rushed after the others.

  
Harry spent the time with his Nana keeping Elweth entertained until she finally dropped off to sleep. After putting her in her bassinet Harry moved over to Ethiron to help him with the weeding.

  
“Nana, can I ask you something?” Harry asked, his gaze locked on the patch of weeds he was viciously tearing from the soil.

  
“Sure, love.” Ethiron said, glancing at his son.

  
“Well its usual, right? To uhm, reciprocate a courting gift right?” Harry spoke hesitantly, slightly embarrassed to be talking on this subject.

  
Ethiron gave his son a look, “What courting gift? Has Elrond already gifted you with one? And why haven't I seen it?”

  
Harry sputtered, “I-I uhh…”

  
Harry trailed off before shooting to his feet and running to his bedroom. He came back a minute later holding the box with his circlet in his hands.

  
“I'm sorry I didn't show it to you Nana. I got sidetracked with trying to think of something for Elrond.” Harry spoke in a rush, handing the box to Ethiron and hoping to quell his ire.

  
Ethiron took the box and opened it.

  
Ethiron hummed, “A majestic first gift. It shows he's very serious about you. I like it, now what's this about not knowing what to get Elrond?”

  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief at not getting a lecture and took the box back with reverent hands, “Well Elrond had lived for so long so I'm sure there's nothing he needs. Or wants really. And Erestor said that handmade gifts were the best.”

  
“Well your circlet wasn't handmade, most likely. So you don't have to make something handmade. Not every elf had a craft or skill to call on. You could write him a song or paint him something if you're dead set on making his gift yourself.” Ethiron suggested, before turning back to his work.

  
“A painting or a song?” Harry repeated quietly, his expression turning contemplative as his gaze went out to the view.

  
‘Oh! I know!’ He thought excitedly before rushing back into the apartment.

  
Ethiron chuckled at his back before casting a glance at a sleeping Elweth, “It seems he figured it out on his own, huh little one.”


	7. Yávië 13 - Yávië 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!  
> Hi guys, sorry for the long wait.   
> I'm warning you guys now, this coming year is going to be very busy for me. I'll be going on hiatus from the begining of march into the foreseeable future. I'm not going to have access to the Internet or be able to write so.... Sorry?  
> I'm going to try and write as much as I can before then, so postings might be even more sparse than usual. But I will post everything I have before I go on hiatus so no worries. And I am working on As The Wheel Turns and Kingdoms, I finally started more planning for those two fics.  
> Leave comments and love.   
> (Don't own Tolkien or Harry Potter. No right are being infringed upon or money being made.)

Valanya, Yávië 13

  
Harry went to stand as breakfast was finished but stopped when Elrond cleared his throat.

  
“Would you be willing to spend some time with me in the Halls of Fire today, Marcuanon?” Elrond asked with ease as he stood from his own chair and moved towards Harry.

  
“I would love to, Elrond.” Harry answered with a smile before taking Elrond's offered arm and letting him lead him out of the Dining Hall.

  
Harry didn't really have anything else planned for his free day so he was more than open to spending more time with Elrond.

  
They walked leisurely towards the Halls of Fire, ignoring the stares and looks as they walked.

  
When they arrived, Elrond directed Harry over to one of the covered balconies off to the side that was empty. The view from the balcony was beautiful and Harry couldn't help but take a deep clean breath of the fresh air around him.

  
Because of the location of Imladris and it’s architecture, any balcony was almost always open air and since they were in a valley, you always got the sense of being high up. Compared to the valley floor they were, but above Imladris was flat plains that gave no indication of the hidden oasis it hid.

  
There was only one outdoor chaise lounge on the balcony, so Harry tentatively sat down on one end, and waited for Elrond to sit next to him. It was a little more cosy than Harry was used too but he couldn't decide if it was necessarily a bad thing.

  
Music floated out from the doors behind them, lending a romantic air to their date.

  
‘Date? Was this a date?’ Harry wasn't sure but from his memories this was as good as one. Any of the time spent together could be considered a date though. Maybe not when they sparred though, that wasn't the most romantic of pastimes.

  
“I thought we could spend some time here talking if you're agreeable?” Elrond asked, bringing Harry's attention back onto him.

  
Harry agreed, so they spent the better part of the morning talking which eventually lead to Elrond requesting that Harry sing for him again. Harry did so, bashfully, before retaliating by asking Elrond to recite some poetry for him.

  
Elrond took his request very seriously, and recited some love poems to his enraptured audience.

  
Harry was astounded, he hadn't thought he could find Elrond any more attractive than he did.

  
“If the whole being a Lord thing doesn't work out you could always be a wandering bard.” Harry joked when Elrond finished.

  
Harry's words startled a deep belly laugh out of Elrond and it was quite a few minutes before he could reign in his laugh down to a chuckle. Elrond's laughter had drawn quite the crowd, the door behind them filled with curious elves wishing to know what was so funny as to make the stoic Lord laugh so deeply.

  
“I don't believe,” Elrond began before he was interrupted by another of his own chuckles, “that that will ever be necessary. But I shall keep it in mind.”

  
Harry smiled at him before his smile fell when the whispers of the crowd reached him. Elrond noticed his disquiet and turned around to locate the source. His rather scorching look at the gathered elves made me all scurry away leaving the in peace again.

  
Harry sighed when they were finally alone but he knew some elves were probably still eavesdropping.

  
“Elrond.” Harry called for his intended's attention, “would you mind if I, well, did something about this?” Harry made an unobtrusive gesture towards the lingering elves who Harry could sense just out of sight of the door.

  
Elrond's brow furrowed in confusion before he nodded, trusting whatever Harry had in mind.

  
Harry flicked his fingers, silently incanting the Muffliato spell. A wavering shield of energy formed around them, just visible to Elrond when he looked at it with his peripheral vision. Though Elrond couldn't see it that well he could feel the magic in the air just fine.

  
It sent a shiver down his spine when he felt Harry's magic caress his skin.

  
“There. Now they can't hear us.” Harry said in satisfaction. It had been awhile since he'd used that spell, usually relying on silencing spells or wards instead of the Muffliato spell.

  
“What does it do exactly? It would be a little suspicious if they couldn't hear us completely.” Elrond asked, he didn't want Harry's secret to get out. He knew nothing bad would come of it but he was going to respect Harry's preferences.

  
“It doesn't silence sound completely no.” Harry said with a shake of his head, “It only muffles it. They won't be able to hear exactly what we are saying, they'll just know we're talking.”

  
“Ah.” Elrond nodded his understanding, “That's absolutely brilliant!”

  
Harry blushed at Elrond's enthusiasm.

  
“What other sort of useful things can you do?” Elrond inquired, rather enthusiastic about learning more about Harry's magic.

  
Harry floundered for a moment, “Ah well. There's a lot of things I can do. Our lives revolved around magic so that's what we used for all of our problems, big or small. I can do fantastic things with my magic but I-I can… I can also do evil things.” The last part came out as a whisper as Harry dropped his gaze from Elrond's to watch his hands fidgeting in his lap.

  
“That is the curse for anyone with even a smidgen of power. We can do great things, good things. But we can also do the most evil. You don't strike me as someone with evil in their heart, Marcuanon.” Elrond said gently as he leaned in closer as if the comfort Harry, though he wasn't sure if their relationship had progressed enough for him to openly touch Harry.

  
Harry's heart fluttered in his chest when he realized how close Elrond was.

  
“I-I've killed before.” Harry confessed before he cringed, unsure of Elrond's reaction.

  
Elrond just raised an eyebrow in inquiry, “Was it in cold blood or on a battlefield?”

  
“Uhm… on a battlefield.” Harry answered, confused where Elrond was going with his question.

  
“Then you aren't a cold blooded killer with the blood of innocents on your hands.” Elrond asserted firmly, keeping eye contact with Harry so he understood how serious Elrond was. “You aren't evil in any way. I am curious how you found yourself in battle but I feel that is a conversation for another day. For now please tell me all the good your magic can do.”

  
Harry complied, happy that Elrond didn't see him any differently for having killed someone.

  
He'd been an Auror in his first life, so he had killed a few criminals in the line of duty. It had affected some of his relationships with those around him, those that couldn't equate his personality with his work. So he was happy Elrond understood, which Harry should have expected, Elrond was a elf lord which meant he was also a warrior, a commander, and a general for their people in times of war.

  
The rest of the day was spent with Harry explaining some of the more common spells his people had made use of, even demonstrating a few of the lowkey ones.

  
Elrond was an enthusiastic listener through it all, only interrupting a few times with questions.

  
When they parted ways after dinner, Harry felt significantly closer to Elrond, having shared more of what made him shine, his magic.

  
\-----

  
Aldúya, Yávië 17

  
Harry hummed to himself happily as he pushed the book cart around the library, enjoying his work more than usual today.

  
His gift to Elrond was starting to really take shape and he was so pleased with his progress.

  
Harry jerked and dropped the book he was holding when the double doors to the library slammed open. Both doors banged against the walls before slamming back closed, barely missing the elf who rushed inside.

  
“Marcuanon! Where is Erestor?!” A very flushed and seemingly excited Glorfindel asked as he moved farther into the library.

  
Harry just stared at him, bewildered, his hand clutching his chest where his heart was trying to break his rib cage apart.

  
“H-he's uh, he's in his office?” Harry stuttered out, his sentence lilting up into a question when Glorfindel tore away in a dead sprint in the direction of Erestor's office.

  
Harry was rather surprised that the slamming of the library doors hadn't drawn Erestor from his office. The sound of a door opening then slamming reached Harry before the library descended into silence again.

  
Harry knew if he concentrated he'd be able to hear the conversation most likely going on in Erestor's office but he respected the couple too much to do that.

  
He had never seen laid back Glorfindel act like that in all the years Harry had known him so he was sure something important was going on.

  
‘If it pertains to me then I know Erestor will inform me when he has a moment.’

  
Harry turned back to his work, his earlier excitement coming back, making him hum as he worked.

  
Not only was Elrond's gift coming along but Elrond had also extended Harry the invitation of a tour of his home. Which was a small misnomer since all of Imladris was their home but Harry had never been inside Elrond's mansion, which was what it was, so he was very excited to see his future home.

  
Harry blushed softly as that thought occurred to him.

  
‘If our courtship is successful then I'll be moving in with Elrond.’

  
Harry took a deep breath to quell his rising nerves.

  
‘It'll be fine, you've been alone with Elrond before.’

  
Harry finished up his work, pointedly ignoring any noises that sounded from his Master's office, and made his way to lunch.

  
Elrond was waiting for him and pulled Harry's chair out for him like usual.

  
“How was your morning Marcuanon?” Elrond asked as he sat down.

  
“It was good. A little quiet until Lord Glorfindel rushed into the library. He wanted to know where Master Erestor was. Do you know anything about that, Elrond?” Harry asked as he watched Elrond serve them both.

  
Elrond smiled a secretive smile, “I may. But I'm sure Erestor will be informing you soon.”

  
“I'll look forward to that then.” Harry sighed, pondering what Erestor's news could be.

  
They finished with lunch and Elrond offered his arm to Harry.

  
“I thought I would keep you company through your sword training and then give you a tour of my home. How does that sound?” Elrond asked as they left the Dining Hall.

  
“That sound delightful.” Harry chimed back. He enjoyed having so much of Elrond's attention and time focused on him. It gave him such a feeling of love, though he knew that it was a little early to call it that.

  
Sword training and sparring that afternoon was just with his Ada, as Celonor was busy training the new guards with Aelon.

  
Elrond switched his attention between the two rings, giving Harry his attention and advice but also wanting to know how the new guards progress was coming.

  
When they finished, Harry cleaned up as best as he was able to in one of the back rooms of the building that served as the barracks. If they had a standing army which they didn't but the building served other purposes as well.

  
Harry met back up with Elrond outside once he was clean and in his clean clothes he'd backed in his bag for just such an occasion as this.

  
Elrond linked their arms and led him along the walkways to his home. They arrived without any incidents and Elrond moved forward to open the doors.

  
“Welcome to my home.” Elrond stated grandly, making a dramatic sweeping gesture with his arm as he opened the double doors for Harry.

  
Harry smiled at Elrond's dramatics before his expression filled with awe at the grand entry room before him.

  
The room was large and open, archways leading left and right into different rooms. A large curving staircase started on the bottom right and curved up to the left to the second floor.

  
“There are five bedrooms, my library and study, two parlors, and four bathrooms. Only three of the bedrooms are in use, currently. Mine, the twins’ room, and Arwen’s. We also have a kitchen, though it isn't very big, plus an informal and a formal dining room.” Elrond explained as he lead him around the first floor, showing him the dining rooms, the kitchen, and his study.

  
“Is your study the biggest room in the house?” Harry asked.

  
‘Ha house. This is a mansion.’

  
“Yes but it's also doubles as my private library.” Elrond said as he pushed the door open to his study.

  
The room was large and open, decorated in warm colors. The walls were covered in shelves and there were tables everywhere. A large desk sat almost secluded in an alcove, covered in books and parchment.

  
“Is this where you work?” Harry asked as he moved around the room, taking in the rather messy workplaces.

  
“Yes most of my work is done here.” Elrond answered as he watched Harry move around the room.

  
Harry looked up when he noticed there was a second floor, “What's up there?”

  
“More bookshelves, as well as a painting dedicated to the fall of Sauron.” Elrond answered, gesturing Harry to go up the stairs if he liked.

  
Harry shook his head and said in a bashful voice, “I feel like I should leave some things to explore later.”

  
It went unsaid that he hoped to one day live here but Elrond still beamed at him just the same.

  
The rest of the tour went quickly since Elrond didn't feel comfortable showing Harry his family's private rooms.

  
“It's perfectly all right, Elrond.” Harry was quick to reassure him as Elrond escorted him back to his family’s apartment.

  
When they stopped at the door to say their goodbyes, Harry paused, contemplating if he should follow through with his idea.

  
He gazed up at Elrond before standing on his tiptoes and giving Elrond a kiss on the cheek.

  
Harry quickly fled inside, his cheeks on fire. He completely missed Elrond's own pink cheeks and his huge beaming smile.

  
\-----

  
Menelya, Yávië 18

  
Harry slipped quietly through the door of the library and gently shut it behind him. It was strange being in the library on one of his days off but he needed some supplies from the storage room for Elrond's gift.

  
Mornings on Menelya were usually spent with his Nana but today he had decided to spend his free time working on Elrond's gift.

  
Harry eased the door open in the storage room and slipped in. He quickly gathered the supplies he needed, putting them in his bag, before slipping back out.

  
“Hello Marcuanon. I didn't expect to see you today.”

  
Harry jumped when Erestor's voice sounded from one of the aisles he was passing.

  
“Hello Master. I needed some supplies for a personal project.” Harry said as he moved closer to Erestor who looked to have been reading.

  
“Hmmm. That mysterious gift for Elrond perhaps?” Erestor asked with a straight face.

  
Harry blushed as he shuffled his feet.

  
“Uh Master? What happened yesterday? With uhm, Lord Glorfindel dashing into the library?” Harry asked hesitantly as he gazed up at Erestor through his eyelashes. He really wanted to know since Elrond wasn't going to tell him.

  
Erestor just raised an eyebrow at his question before snapping his book shut. Erestor gestured for Harry to follow him as he turned to leave.

  
Erestor led Harry to his office, before making himself comfortable in his chair. Harry sat across from Erestor in the chair usually reserved for guests.

  
“I had a visit to the Healer’s Wing two days ago. I had been feeling off for about a week so I decided to see Lord Elrond. We discovered that I am pregnant.” Erestor said bluntly.

  
Harry stared at him for a moment before a soft squeal escaped him. He clasped his hands over his mouth to hide his ridiculously huge smile, as he bounced lightly in his chair in happiness.

  
Erestor gave him a fond smile, “I would have gotten pregnant around the time I spoke with Lord Elrond about any fertility issues I may have had. So thank you, Marcuanon, for the suggestion.”

  
Harry blushed at the effusive thanks, well effusive for Erestor.

  
“When are you due, Master?” Harry asked eagerly.

  
“It'll be sometime around the end of Hríve. What you saw yesterday was Glorfindel coming out of his stunned stupor when I told him the news that morning.” Erestor answered easily.

  
Harry nodded happily, he was so happy for his Master. Erestor and Glorfindel would finally be able to start their long awaited family.

  
\-----

  
Valanya, Yávië 19

  
Harry sighed happily as he turned the page of his book.

  
He was perfectly content where he was. Elrond that morning had invited him to spend the day together and Harry had happily agreed.

  
Elrond had, unfortunately, some correspondence he needed to reply too before they could have any real time together so Elrond had invited Harry to sit in his study while he worked. Harry had taken him wholly up on his offer so he was, right now, curled up in a cushy chair near the fire with a mug of tea and a good book.

  
‘A great way to spend an autumn morning.’

  
Harry's thoughts turned to the ever changing season before shifting to his new friends.

  
‘I can't believe I forgot about the dwarves! And Bilbo! Well I have been distracted lately.’ Harry's eyes turned to said handsome distraction.

  
“Elrond.” Harry called quietly.

  
Elrond hummed, not looking up from the letter he was writing.

  
“Do you think the dwarves are okay?” Harry asked hesitantly.

  
Elrond looked up then, surprised by the question, “I pray everyday to the Valar they are. They deserve to have a stable home. Some stories passed on by some of the caravans have not painted a pretty picture for their circumstances in the Blue Mountains.”

  
“In a conversation with Fili and Kili they did mention how low their birth rate is. I hope with a stable environment that will change. I wonder where they are right now.” Harry said wistfully.

  
“Well,” Elrond began as he turned his attention back to his letter, “if I remember correctly, the dwarves Durin’s Day falls on the 24th of Quellë this year. I would say they were somewhere on the edge of the Greenwood most likely. Though they are, sadly, on foot. Elvish horses would have been too tall for them and we don't shelter ponies here.” Elrond sighed as he finished, sending a silent prayer for their safety to the Valar.

  
“Durin’s Day?” Harry asked.

  
“Ah, you wouldn't know what that is. It's the dwarves new year. It's the day they need to reach the mountain to be able to enter.” Elrond explained.

  
“Oh.” Harry didn't understand why they had a time limit just to kill a dragon. Though Harry didn't like the think about that, he had to constantly remind himself that the dragons of this world were very different from the ones in his first life.

  
They were quiet for a while, both returning to their respective tasks amidst a comfortable silence.

  
Elrond sighed as he finished the flourish of his signature on the last letter he needed to write today. He leaned back in his chair and popped his back. He cleaned up his desk, preparing his letters to be sent by hawk to their recipients.

  
“I've been thinking,” Elrond said slowly, “of sending a letter to my daughter. To inform her of our courtship.”

  
What Elrond didn't say was that he wanted to invite his daughter back to Imladris, in hopes that she would attend their wedding. It was very presumptuous of Elrond but he just knew that they would end up married. Harry brought so much light into his life that he really couldn't imagine going back to the boring routine he’d had before.

  
Harry grimaced slightly at the thought before he sighed, “It's your choice, Elrond. She's your daughter.”

  
“I know. And I know of her less than kind attitude towards you. But I feel it is courteous to inform her of it. So she isn't caught off guard.” Elrond said empathetically, leaning forward on his elbows.

  
Harry just nodded before returning to his book.

  
Elrond sighed before pulling out everything he needed to write Arwen a letter.

  
‘Hopefully being back home with Aragorn will have softened her attitude.’

  
Elrond finished the rather short letter before folding it and prepping to be sent along with the others.

  
“I'm done with this now. Let me send them off and then I'm all yours.” Elrond said as he stood, waiting for Harry to acknowledge what he had said before leaving to send off his letters.

  
Harry sighed happily, watching Elrond's back as he left. And if his eyes drifted lower than they should have, there was no one there to reprimand him.

  
Elrond came back after a few minutes and joined Harry in front of the fire.

  
They read quietly in front of the fire for awhile before Harry started speaking.

  
“I was married in my last life.” Harry said, his eyes on the fire. Elrond looked up from his book, giving Harry his complete attention. He enjoyed listening to any bit of information Harry was willing to give about his first life.

  
“Her name was Ginevra, or Ginny for short. She was my…” Harry trailed off trying to think of a way to explain ‘highschool sweethearts’ to something Elrond would understand. “Uhm we had a school just for magical children, that taught us the basics we needed to know to wield our magic. Ginny had had a crush on me for years before we got together, and we had been friends before that.”

  
“You went to school together?” Elrond asked when Harry floundered.

  
Harry nodded, “Yes we did. We got married not long out of school. We had three beautiful children.”

  
Harry's face filled with the love he still felt for James, Albus and his little Tiger Lily. Even if he had children in this new life and world, they would always be his first born.

  
His babies.

  
“You loved them greatly.” Elrond stated the obvious, he hoped Harry would love any of their own future children just as much.

  
“Yes, I still do. And all my many grandchildren, and nieces and nephews. We were a very big family.” Harry laughed at that understatement.

  
“They were all there when I died. I was the last of the older generation of our family to pass. I hope they've coped well with me gone.” Harry face was pensive for a moment before it smoothed out. He knew James would be able to handle the mantle of being the head of their huge family.

  
“I'm sure it's strange being an elf, when you were of the race of Men in your first life.” Elrond commented when he was sure Harry was done speaking.

  
“It is. But it's also reassuring. I know that I'll have eternity with you.” Harry said bashfully, a shy smile on his face.

  
Elrond's face broke into a beaming smile, “Yes we will.”

  
Harry returned his smile before he reached out to tangle his fingers with Elrond's.

  
\-----

  
Harry looped his arm with Elrond's as they strolled out of the Dining Hall at the end of lunch.

  
They strolled around for awhile, enjoying the cool air before they arrived at one of the pavilions near the entrance into Imladris.

  
“I didn't know any caravans were due to arrive?” Harry asked as they surveyed the growing crowd of elves.

  
It was normal for bands of elves to wander around Middle Earth, visiting other Kingdoms and lands while also fostering trade. Many were craftsmen who would travel to sell their wares in distant lands, rather than use a middleman to do the work for them.

  
“I wasn't either. Though they could be staying for the coming winter.” Elrond mused as they drifted closer, “Would you like to go sample their fares?” Elrond posed the question as they hovered on the edge of the growing throng.

  
Harry nodded happily before pulling Elrond into the crowd. Most of the crowd parted for them, the elves making way for their Lord though it wasn't expected of them. Elrond wasn't their ‘King’ in the traditional sense nor did he style himself that way. He was their leader, their more or less chosen leader.

  
Harry merrily skipped between makeshift stalls, oohing and ahhing over this and that. Elrond followed with a smile, happy to just let Harry wander to his heart's content.

  
Many of the stalls showcased wares from distant countries, at least distant to Harry, that were sold at an inflated price. Harry wasn't naive enough to think that elves weren't ‘human’ enough to fall to simple things like greed. For all their perfection, elves had just as many flaws, their torrid past displaying that well enough.

  
There were quite a few weapons being sold, from the spears of the Rohirrim to the large battle axes of the Dwarrows. Harry admired them but didn't think their craftsmanship could compare to that of the elves. The dwarves came close and Harry could see where they excelled with their weapons.

  
Several other stalls had fabrics of all kinds along with clothing from every culture imaginable.

  
Harry paused at a stall selling jewelry when a piece caught his eye.

  
“I see you have taste, young Master. This is an emerald mined from my home in the heart of the Greenwood, Emyn Duir. It was cut by a master gem cutter in Lothlorien where it was also caged within this beautiful mithril cage. The chain is also made of mithril.” The elf selling the jewelry bragged, this was his most expensive piece of course. And he wasn't foolish, he could see that the elf behind the younger one was wealthy. The Lord of Imladris was well known of course, and it was also known how well the Rivendell elves had been flourishing lately.

  
“It is very beautiful.” Harry agreed softly, his eyes never wavering from the pendant. He really did want it but he knew that it would not be cheap, made of mithril as it was. He wasn't paid as an apprentice and any spending money his parents gave him was saved or spent on essential items. Their family wasn't poor but they also didn't have wealth in abundance.

  
“How much?” Elrond asked over Harry's shoulder. He had noticed how enchanted Harry was with the the necklace so he was determined to see if it would look lovelier around Harry's neck.

  
“One hundred gold pieces." The seller said with an insincere smile.

  
Harry frowned at the elf before storming off in a huff.

  
“One hundred gold pieces?! That's ludicrous!” Harry muttered to himself as he stomped away, moving farther down the makeshift street that was lined with stalls.

  
“Don't you agree…” Harry trailed off as something was dropped over his head to bounce against his chest. He looked down to see the emerald pendant he had just been ogling.

  
“What?” Harry turned to find Elrond standing behind him with an indulgent smile on his face. “But Elrond, it's much to expensive.”

  
Harry moved as if to remove the pendant but Elrond's hands on his shoulders stopped him.

  
“Nothing is too expensive for you, Marcuanon. Consider this my second courtship gift if you must but I knew it belonged around your neck and resting against your heart.” Harry blushed at Elrond's sincere words before giving him a beaming smile.

  
“Thank you.” Harry said quietly before standing on his toes to give Elrond a kiss on the cheek.

  
He knew his cheeks were still shined red as they continued their walk but he couldn't help the huge smile on his face as he fingered his newest gift from Elrond.

  
Harry couldn't wait to finish Elrond's gift and truly reciprocate Elrond's feelings.

  
\-----

  
“I so enjoyed spending today with you Elrond. We really should do it again.” Harry said as they arrived at the door to his family's apartment.

  
They had spent another hour at the market before making their way to dinner. Afterward they had continued their earlier wandering stroll before the growing chill had forced them inside.

  
“I as well, Marcuanon. I was thinking about maybe taking a ride out to the border before it grows to cold. Would you like the join me?” Elrond asked as he held both of Harry's hands between his own, trying to warm them up. It was getting quite cold when the sun fell, enough to soon warrant thicker cloaks, gloves and scarves.

  
“I would love too. It's been awhile since I've left Imladris proper. When were you wanting to go?” Harry asked, his thoughts drifting to the last time he'd visited the lands surrounding Imladris. He'd been ninety five, almost an adult, when his aunt, Caireth had taken him hunting with her. He had thoroughly enjoyed himself and hoped to have another chance to go hunting with her soon.

  
“Does this coming Anarya sound good for you? I know you have your apprenticeship in the morning that day but the afternoon…?” Elrond trailed off into a questioning silence, he wasn't exactly sure what Harry did in his free time, since it seemed different every time.

  
“That should be good. I'm usually either doing chores or wasting away the hours with a hobby. I'm sure my Nana won't mind.” Harry jerked slightly when he heard a soft agreement through the door, confirming his parents were listening to their conversation.

  
Elrond chuckled at Harry's disgruntled expression before pressing a kiss to Harry's knuckles, “Then I shall look forward the the day. Good night, Marcuanon.”

  
“Good night, Elrond.”

  
\-----

  
Anarya, Yávië 21

  
Harry woke with a start, jerking awake as a particularly loud bird call alerted him to the coming dawn.

  
He stretched and yawned before hauling himself out of his warm bed. He picked his clothes out of his armoire, not really paying attention to what he was grabbing.

  
He would be changing anyway after lunch since he would be going riding with Elrond this afternoon. He was looking forward to wearing his riding leathers again since it had been awhile since he had.

  
‘I hope they still fit.’ Harry fretted about that for a moment before turning his mind back to the task of getting ready.

  
He sat at his vanity, and began the task of brushing and braiding his long hair. He braided it all up into a braid that he then twisted up into a bun at the back of his neck. Harry tugged two forelocks out of the braids, leaving the long curls unbraided to frame his face. Once done with his hair he slipped his emerald pendant over his head before declaring himself ready for the day.

  
He fingered his pendant as he walked with his parents towards the Dining Hall, looking forward to this afternoon.

  
\-----

  
Harry accepted Elrond's goodbye kiss to the back of his hand before striding quickly out of the Dining Hall.

  
Lunch had just finished and he walked quickly back to his family's apartment to get changed into his riding leathers.

  
He pulled open his armoire in his room, and dug around in the back for his leathers. He found them in the back, a little musty but still well oiled from the last time he had worn them. The leathers themselves were just basic pants, with a matching set of arm and shin guards. Like an incomplete set of rudimentary armor.

  
Harry switched out his robes and leggings, putting on the leather pants with a thicker under tunic along with an even thicker over robe. The over robe was was a dark grey, with a high collar, and flared at the sleeves and hips.

  
After pulling on his thicker soled boots, made just for riding or traveling, did Harry stand to look at himself in his standing mirror.

  
“I look good, at least.” Harry muttered to himself as he looked critically at his reflection. It was something he tried to pay more attention to now since he wanted to look good for Elrond.

  
He checked his hair to make sure nothing had come undone before picking up his gloves. He should be warm enough with this outfit, the weather getting closer and closer to winter.

  
Harry left the apartment after calling out a goodbye to his parents before walking quickly to where the stables were located. They were situated near the main entrance into Imladris, for convenience.

  
“Mae g'ovannen, Marcuanon.” Elrond greeted him when he stepped into the stables.

  
“Mae g'ovannen, Elrond.” Harry greeted him happily, moving over to where Elrond was standing with two elven horses.

  
“Are these our mounts this afternoon?” Harry asked as he petted the soft silver nose that was thrust into his chest, probably searching for treats.

  
“Yes.” Elrond said with a chuckle, “Here.” Elrond handed Harry the reins to the silver haired mare that was entreating Harry for treats.

  
Harry led his mare out of the stables, following Elrond with his mount out to the courtyard.

  
“Hello, Lindir.” Harry greeted the older elf, a little confused as to why Lindir would be waiting for them out here.

  
“I hope it's alright with you, Marcuanon, but I thought we could have dinner on our ride.” Elrond said, glancing at Harry as he took the basket Lindir offered him.

  
“Sure, it sounds like fun. Like a picnic.” Harry agreed with a smile, glad that Elrond had thought of that.

  
Elrond secured the basket to his horse’s saddle bags before pulling himself up into the saddle. Harry followed his example, and soon was following Elrond out the front gates.

  
The path out of Imladris was a well worn trail, flanked by a thick forest of trees on either side. Singing could be heard coming from the forest, where Harry knew bands of elves gathered to spend their time while not inside the city proper.

  
Elrond lead the way, out of the populated forest, and deeper, into the more wild wood.

  
“Where are we going, Elrond?” Harry asked after an hour of peaceful silence. Harry hadn't wanted to break the peace between them but he was curious as to their destination.

  
“To the edge of these protected lands, near the Bruinen. There's a special place there I want to show you.” Elrond told him, glancing back from is place leading their caravan of two. He graced Harry with a, dare Harry think, loving smile before focusing back on the trail.

  
“It's a special place to my family. I felt that it's important for you to see it.” Elrond continued, though Harry couldn't see his expression, his voice sounded wistful.

  
Harry didn't reply, letting the peaceful silence descend again, only broken by the sounds of the forest.

  
Soon the sound of rushing water reached Harry's ears, and they soon came upon the source of the sound.

  
The Bruinen, the boundary and main protection for the Elves of Imladris, soon came into view, Harry gasping at it’s sheer majesty.

  
It reminded Harry of the first time he had seen the mighty river, as just a small elfling of forty years old.

  
Elrond led Harry along a trail that ran along the edge of the river until they turned around a bend.

  
“O Elrond. Its beautiful.” Harry whispered in awe.

  
Before Harry was a large, magnificent willow tree, its leaves bright red in the cool chill of autumn. Around the base of the willow was a still pool of water, cut off from the river, with a sandy shore that lead up into a perfect field of grass before it reached the treeline.

  
Harry slipped down from his mare after Elrond dismounted, still transfixed by the lovely scene before him.

  
“This is a special place for me. Its where I well…” Elrond trailed off, giving Harry and uncharacteristically hesitant look. “Its where I proposed to my late wife, Celebrían.”

  
Harry looked around the space with new eyes, knowing how important it was to Elrond. He would admit to being slightly jealous but he also didn't really feel the need to be. Celebrían was gone, having sailed across the Sundering Sea to the Undying Lands. Harry would most likely never meet her, and in the here and now, Elrond was his. Or well, Elrond would be.

  
Because Elrond had initiated their courtship, and was the one technically courting him, Elrond would be the one who proposed. It would be seen as a faux pas if Harry tried, and Harry didn't know if the ‘magic’ around elven marriages would still work if he messed up the courtship like that.

  
So it could take Elrond anywhere from tomorrow to years from now to propose and until then, Harry didn't feel comfortable calling Elrond his. Like he didn't have any claim on Elrond until they were married. Which he knew was irrational but he couldn't help how he felt.

  
“It's beautiful, Elrond. Thank you for showing me this place.” Harry said, giving Elrond aq genuine smile, which seemed to set Elrond at ease.

  
“It's my hope,” Elrond began, grasping Harry's hands with his own, “that we may make some new memories here.”

  
Harry nodded, giving Elrond's hands a squeeze.

  
They spent the rest of the afternoon in the grove, their horses free to graze, just talking.

  
Talking about their lives, sharing stories about their respective families, and simply enjoying their private time together.

  
When dinner time rolled around, judged by the position of the sun and the rumbling of Harry's stomach, they pulled out the basket Lindir had packed him.

  
“I wonder what he packed?” Harry asked as he pulled the basket open, shivering slightly as a chilly wind blew past.

  
“Here.” Elrond stood and moved over to their horses before coming back, showing Harry he was holding several blankets. “I packed these into the saddle bags. I'm glad I did as I wasn't sure how cold it would get.”

  
Harry nodded, accepting the mound of blankets handed to him, “Thank you. You're right, I swear it's warmer closer to home.”

  
“You would be right with that assumption.” Elrond nodded as he spread one of the thicker blankets on the ground before sitting, Harry following him with their basket. “The magic around Imladris that keeps us protected and makes the gardens thrive also keeps the harsher climate out. Makes for a much milder winter for this far into the mountains.”

  
Harry nodded along with his explanation, it made sense. Not that Harry had ever been outside of the borders of Imladris, especially not during winter. It was very rare for an elfling to leave the safety of their home before their coming of age.

  
Harry bundled himself up with the blankets Elrond had given him before he paused. He almost facepalmed at his forgetfulness.

  
“Elrond do you mind if I cast a spell on us both? It'll warm us up quickly and keep most of the cold out.” Harry said as he pulled the basket closer to him and scooted closer to Elrond until their thighs were touching.

  
“Of course, Marcuanon. Anything that will help.” Elrond said eagerly, he loved it when Harry used his magic.

  
Harry waved his hand slightly, silently casting warming charms on the both of them. He didn't over power them, not wanting to overheat them, especially since elves weren't as affected by the cold as the other races were. It was more of an annoyance anyway, for adult elves at least. Elflings were just as affected as say, the race of men.

  
Elrond shivered as he felt Harry's magic pass over him before focusing on the basket Harry had open in his lap.

  
“Some bread, cheese, cold cut venison. Some pastries, along with some jam. And a bottle of wine, with glasses. Wow Lindir really went all out.” Harry listed out, slightly surprised Lindir had gotten everything to fit in a not very large basket.

  
“Thats Lindir for you.” Elrond said with a chuckle as he took the wine and glasses Harry handed him, before pouring them both a glass.

  
“There's even some plates at the bottom!” Harry exclaimed as he pulled the plates and cutlery out of the basket.

  
Elrond chuckled before they both dug into their meal.

  
Harry finished his glass of wine rather quickly, making his way onto his second while Elrond chuckled at his enthusiasm.

  
“Don't tell me you were an alcoholic in your past life.” Elrond remarked jokingly.

  
Harry snorted before coughing when he inhaled some wine, “Har har har. Very funny. I just like this wine.” Harry stuck his nose in the air with a mock pout on his face before he dissolved into a fit of giggles.

  
“I think two glasses of wine is enough for you.” Elrond said dryly as he put the nearly empty bottle back into their basket. They hadn't been drinking small glasses.

  
Harrys giggles trailed off and he stared at Elrond with slightly glazed eyes before he shook himself.

  
‘Nows not the time to get sloshed in front of Elrond. It's a bit too soon into or relationship for that.’

  
Harry pulled out their desserts, the pastries and jam, before serving them both.   
Harry went to hand Elrond his but was surprised when Elrond didn't take it from his hand. At least not with his own hand.

  
No Elrond gently grabbed Harry's wrist with one hand and gently guided Harry's hand up to his mouth where he nibbled on the pastry.

  
While also staring deeply into Harry's eyes.

  
Harry went bright red at the suggestive action before he dropped his eyes. Elrond continued eating the pastry until it was gone before giving Harry's fingers a gentle lick to rid them of leftover jam.

  
Harry glanced down at the other pastry in his hand before shyly offering it to Elrond, his face bright red and not able to meet Elrond's eyes.

  
Elrond smiled at Harry's actions before repeating his previous actions. He had been worried that his suggestive actions would have scared Harry off but it seemed like it had not. Their relationship had only recently begun progressing from hand holding with Harry's shy cheek kisses, and Elrond hoped to encourage that progress with those actions. He was treading a fine line, while trying to slowly seduce Harry while also not moving to quickly as to scare him. Not that any seduction would be happening before they were married. It wasn't really frowned upon, to have marital relations before marriage but Elrond was old, and with that came some older traditions that no longer affected their people.

  
He knew that the other races like to think of the elves as unchanging, unaffected by the flow of time but that was simply not true. Times had definitely changed and their people weren't as numerous as they had once been. To many wars and the spread of evil had culled their population though now there was some hope with the recent population boom.

  
So Elrond was from a time that waited to have sex until after marriage and that was a tradition he was going to stick too. For his own peace of mind but also in consideration for Harry's young age. Harry just couldn't compare, time wise, to how much life Elrond had lived. Even with Harry having the memories of his past life.

  
But in this life Harry was an innocent young elf who didn't have much experience. As far as Elrond was aware at least.

  
Harry bit his lip when Elrond gently licked the tips of his fingers clean before spreading jam onto another pastry and eating this one himself.

  
Elrond grabbed another pastry but did not spread jam on it before laying down onto the blanket with one arm behind his head.

  
He nibbled on his pastry, keeping his eyes on the slowly darkening sky, giving Harry time to collect his composure.

  
Harry took a deep breath after he finished his pastry before picking up the last one and laying down next to Elrond. He curled up next to Elrond and hesitantly placed his head onto Elrond's shoulder.

  
Harry relaxed when Elrond's free arm came around him and pulled him closer. He nibbled on his second pastry, while he watched the clouds float by.

  
“You said you had three children. What were they like?” Elrond asked softly, breaking the peaceful silence.

  
Harry blinked his eyes back into focus, breaking the peaceful daze he had fallen into.

  
“They were, they were perfect.” Harry began. “My oldest was James, my heir. I was so scared when Ginny’s contractions started. Her pregnancy had been relatively peaceful so I had, I don't know, lied to myself and told myself that his birth would be just as easy. I wasn't expecting her to be in that much pain. And I wasn't expecting it to affect me as much. His birth was relatively quick though. He was, he was so beautiful. So small and wrinkled.”

  
Elrond smiled at the soft love he could hear in Harry's voice, “I was the same way when the twins were born. Though the fear was worse with there being two of them. I was the Healer to deliver them, I didn't trust anybody else too.”

  
“Will you be the Healer to deliver our children? I-if we have any of course.” Harry finished nervously with a soft blush.

  
“Of course Marcuanon. I would be honored.” Elrond said reverently. The idea of having children with Harry filled him with such joy that it made him momentarily breathless.

  
Harry blushed softly before burying his face into Elrond's chest. He spoke softly, his voice slightly muffled but he knew Elrond could here him.

  
“James and Albus were both dark haired like me but Lily had her mother's red hair. Lily was named for my mother and she looked so much like her. Both Lily and Albus had my eyes, mine and my mother's green eyes. James was the only one to have Ginny's hazel eyes. It's rather funny, but I still vaguely resemble my human self.”

  
Harry leaned up onto his elbow to look down at Elrond's face as he said the last part.

  
“My hair was black and curly, rather unruly really since I never grew it out. And my eyes are the same green too. Poor Albus was cursed with the family hair. Unruly and curly and refusing to be tamed.” Harry finished with a laugh, knowing his children had passed on the family curse to his grandchildren.

  
“I'm sure you were just as lovely as you are now.” Elrond said seriously before he smiled when Harry blushed.

  
“Oh hush.” Harry muttered, “Why don't you tell me about your children? I mean I know them but I don't really know them. Like…” Harry trialed off in his ramblings when Elrond lifted the hand that had been behind his head to place a finger to his lips, hushing his ramblings.

  
“Elladan and Elrohir are my eldest. Their birth was hard on Celebrían and we despaired having any more. We had contented ourselves with the twins when she became pregnant with Arwen. I was so overjoyed, a beautiful daughter, the perfect mixture of us both. With my coloring but her beautiful features. She was my light and joy, perfect in my eyes. She could do no wrong.” Elrond trailed off as he thought about the rude comments his perfect daughter had made about his intended.

  
Harry was silent, not wanting to comment on something he didn't think he had the right too.

  
Elrond sighed before focusing his gaze onto the slowly appearing stars. They had been talking so long that the sun had set and the moon had come out.

  
“Whatever they may do, be it good or evil, I will still love them.” Elrond said softly, feeling Harry nod his agreement from his heads position on his chest.

  
They laid quietly for awhile until the moon had appeared completely.

  
“Its getting cold. We should head back.” Elrond said softly, not really wanting to break the peace. Harry's head was resting on his chest, and his body was pressed up tight for shared warmth. Even though there were layers of blankets between them, Elrond could still feel the curves of Harry's selvete body.

  
Harry sighed before nodding, lifting himself out of Elrond's hold and stretching as he stood.

  
They worked in quiet tandem, packing up their makeshift camp before climbing back onto their horses. Harry strengthened the warming charms on them both as they started back towards home and their warm beds.

  
They made good time, arriving back to Imladris proper within the hour. Not all of Imladris slept every night so there was always someone awake event his late.

  
The torches and braziers were all lit, giving off heat and light for the more nocturnal of Elrond's people.

  
Harry looked around curious as he dismounted and helped Elrond get their horses cleaned up and back into their stalls.

  
“I've never been out this late before. I'm always either at home or in bed by this time.” Harry said as he followed Elrond out of the stables.

  
“I mean I knew that not everyone sleeps every night like younger elves do but it's also different seeing it for myself.” Harry continued as he slipped his hand into Elrond's offered elbow.

  
“Yes. As you get older you won't need to sleep every night.” Elrond said, ignoring the blatant reminder of Harry's young age.

  
Harry hummed as he stepped closer to Elrond as they passed by some revelling elves. They were passing around bottles of wine and seemed to be trying to wake up all of Imladris with their singing.

  
Elrond grimaced slightly at the loud noise but he was happy to have Harry so close to him. He pulled him closer before pulling him along, away from the partying elves.

  
They arrived at Harry's family’s apartment where they said their goodbyes.

  
“I had a lovely day today, Elrond. I hope we can do it again.” Harry said softly from Elrond's arms, having given Elrond a hug and simply not pulled away.

  
“I did as well, Marcuanon. Ollo vae.” Elrond whispered back before pulling away.

  
“Ollo vae, Elrond.” Harry returned before going through the door. He turned back to smile at Elrond before he closed the door.


	8. Yávië 30 - Yávië 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!   
> So sorry for the wait but here's a new chapter! Be prepared for two more following this one. I'll be posting everything I've got done soon because I WILL BE GOING ON HIATUS!   
> Hiatus will start at the begining of March and should last until the end of April. I'm not sure about after April though so it could be extended for longer but here's to hoping!  
> (Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Tolkien. No money is being made or rights infringed upon, etc.)  
> *Spoilers in the end notes!*

Menelya, Yávië 30

A soft sigh emitted from petal pink lips as the arrow went wide completely missing the target.

“Are you alright, Marcuanon?”

Turning, Harry gifted Elrond with a wane smile.

Truthfully he was better than alright, but since Elrond had started sitting in on his target practices, Harry had been increasingly distracted. Master Daeron hadn't said anything yet but that was probably because he was secretly amused by a flustered Harry. Harry wasn't usually so easily riled up but Harry turned into a pubescent elfling when Elrond was around.

“I'm fine Elrond. Just a little uhm, distracted.” Harry pinked at the admission before focusing back onto the faraway target.

A chin coming to rest on his shoulder and warmth suffusing his back caused Harry to jerk in surprise.

“Here, let me help.” Elrond said softly, bringing his arms up to encircle Harry and adjust his aim. Elrond would admit, in the comfort of his own mind, that he was doing this for very selfish reasons. Harry was already an accomplished marksman and he really didn't need to get this up close and personal to correct Harry's form. But he was still a hot blooded male with hormones, and those hormones were screaming at him about how good Harry looked sweaty and in leathers.

Harry's breath stuttered in his chest as his eyes went wide, trying to control any unseemly reactions from having his intended so close to his person.

Elrond corrected his aim and told him to fire when he was ready. Harry waited a moment before releasing the arrow, which flew straight and true into the center of the target with a thump.

Harry laughed and cheered before he turned and gave Elrond a hug.

Elrond returned the hug but when Harry turned back to take aim again, Elrond didn't move from his spot plastered against Harry's back.

Breathing deeply to steel his nerves, Harry turned his head slightly until he could see Elrond's face.

“Elrond…” Harry whispered softly to catch his attention, which had been focused on the distant target.

Elrond turned, making their noses brush, “Yes Marcuanon?”

Harry gulped before biting his lip, his eyes shifting down to Elrond's lips.

“Uhm.” Harry muttered before leaning forward the few inches between them and connecting their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss.

Elrond hummed and Harry's eyes fluttered closed as Elrond deepened the kiss slightly before pulling back.

Harry looked up into his eyes, knowing his cheeks were probably bright red. Elrond gave him a soft smile before ducking his head again to steal another chaste kiss from Harry's lips.

“Hey! If you two lovebirds can't keep it to yourselves then get off of my range.”

Harry jerked away from Elrond to look incredulously at Master Daeron. He was grinning at them but Harry knew he was also serious about them not snogging on the shooting range.

Elrond repressed the urge to roll his eyes at Daeron before turning his attention back to Harry, who had walked towards the target to collect his arrows.

Elrond glared at a clearly amused Daeron before following Harry to help.

“Ignore him, Marcuanon. He means no harm.” Elrond said reassuringly.

Harry just shook his head, “It's alright, Elrond. I know he didn't. I just, our moment was interrupted.”

Elrond smiled at the soft blush that suffused Harry's face before stopping Harry in his collecting of arrows.

“We can easily have that moment back.”

Harry smiled happily before tilting his head up to accept Elrond's kisses.

\-----

“I couldn't help but notice earlier, Marcuanon. But why do you have paint in your hair?” Elrond asked Harry as they sat contentedly at their table, having finished a delicious dinner.

Harry looked up from his dessert wide eyed before his hands went up to his hair.

“I have paint in it? Where?” Harry asked frantically.

Elrond chuckled before leaning forward to grab one of the long locks to show Harry the blue paint that was dried in it.

“Its right here. Have you been painting?” Elrond asked curiously as he watched Harry worked furiously, trying to picked the dried paint from his hair.

Harry nodded, still a little wide eyed before he shot Elrond a shaky smile, “Just some work for my apprenticeship.”

Elrond raised an eyebrow at Harry's rather suspicious behavior before dropping it.

‘It must have something to do with me if Marcuanon is being secretive. I’m sure I'll find out eventually.’

“Mmhmm. So how is your apprenticeship going?” Elrond asked to change the subject.

“Oh it's going great. I can't wait till Erestor has his baby!” Harry said enthusiastically, smiling when Elrond laughed.

‘I'm glad I dodged that bullet. Don't want Elrond to catch on to me making him a courtship gift.’

“Do you think that Erestor will ever let me babysit them?” Harry asked contemplatively, he was sure that watching Elweth and soon Erestor’s baby would be good practice for when him and Elrond had children. Both when and if, since having children wasn't necessarily a guarantee.

“I’m sure he will.” Elrond agreed indulgently.

Just then a hawk swooped down onto their table and offered it’s leg to Elrond. Tied around its leg was a small scroll which Elrond pulled off while Harry offered the hawk some leftover meat from his plate.

Harry quite liked the birds the people of Middle Earth used to communicate over long distances. It reminded him of wizarding owls.

Elrond unrolled the scroll and read it before letting out a long sigh.

“Is it bad news?” Harry asked curiously as he stroked his fingers through the hawk’s chest ruff. The hawk seemed quite content with Harry's attentions so he continued with them.

Elrond sighed before turning tired eyes onto Harry, “It's a letter from Arwen.”

Harry grimaced slightly before making a little ‘oh’ sound.

Elrond sighed again before sitting forward, “I told her of our courtship in my last letter and she has replied with her vehement denial of it being in anyway a good thing.”

Harry took Elrond’s hand into both of his and gave it a squeeze, “Everything will be fine.”

Elrond squeezed back, “Yes I hope so.”

\-----

Menelya, Yávië 36

Harry looked up when the library door opened to admit Elrond and Glorfindel.

He had been busy rebinding a book that had just been brought back to the library in a serious state of disrepair. Erestor would have done it himself but his mood had plummeted at seeing one of his precious books so miss handled. Harry had taken pity on the upset elf and had promised to fix the book for him.

“Mae g'ovannen, Elrond, Glorfindel. What can I help you with today?” Harry asked as he stood from his work table to greet them, lifting his face to receive Elrond's greeting kiss.

It had been a week since the incident at the shooting range and they had grown comfortable in that time with more public displays of affection. Harry looked forward now to getting a chaste kiss with every meeting.

“Mae g'ovannen, little scribe. I've just come to visit my lovely husband. He's in his office right?” Glorfindel asked over his shoulder as he walked towards that are of the library.

“Yes he is. But he's in a right mood today, so I would step lightly.” Harry warned only to hear Glorfindel’s laughter.

Harry shook his head but smiled when Elrond moved closer.

“What are you working on, Marcuanon?” Elrond asked curiously as he pulled Harry into his arms and looked over his shoulder at the disassembled book sitting on Harry's table.

“A book was returned to us damaged. Like really damaged. I can't really tell what happened but I think a pet or an animal of some sort got a hold of it.” Harry explained as he pulled away from Elrond's arms and sat back down, offering Elrond a seat beside him.

“Well,” Elrond said as he got a good look at the poor book. “I would have to agree with that assessment.”

And he did. The leather binding of the book was torn to shreds, the title of the book could no longer be read anymore. Multiple pages were torn free and mud splattered into unreadability.

“It looks almost like it was dropped onto the stable floor during the busiest time of the day.” Harry nodded his agreement with Elrond's suggestion.

“It doesn't smell though.” Harry commented with a wrinkled nose as he pulled some pages closer to him. He had his work cut out for him, but he was confident that most of the actual pages were salvageable and it should only be the binding that needed to be outright replaced.

Elrond chuckled, “There is that.”

Elrond moved closer in his chair, and they spent an hour fixing the book together.   
Harry had so much fun, he was reduced to fits of giggles multiple times by their conversation.

“Finally! We're done!” Harry exclaimed happily, holding the fixed book above his head in victory. Harry beamed as Elrond threw back his head and laughed, a deep belly laugh that rang out across the quiet and empty library.

Harry giggled before standing and leaning down towards a smiling Elrond, “Thank you for the help, Elrond.”

Elrond smiled back at him before framing Harry's face with his hands, “It was my pleasure, Marcuanon.”

Harry's eyes crinkled, his smile was so wide before he leaned down to press his lips to Elrond's.

The kiss started out chaste before Elrond deepened it, tilting his head to the side to get the perfect angle to slot their lips together. Harry hummed before pulling back.

“Let me go give this to Master Erestor and then we can go to lunch.”

Elrond nodded before standing and following Harry towards Erestor’s office. And if Elrond's eyes strayed a bit too low for polite company well there was no one there to see.

“Master.” Harry knocked on the door before opening it when he couldn't hear anything going on behind the door, “We finished rebinding the book. It's about lunchtime so…”

Harry trailed off with a squeak before he slammed his eyes shut and spun around. He went to run out of the room but ran into Elrond at the doorway.

“Marcuanon, what's wrong?” Elrond asked before he spluttered slightly at the scene in front of him.

A blushing Erestor was bent over his desk, with very little clothing on. Glorfindel was behind him with a sheepish expression on his face.

Nothing untoward could actually be seen, the desk hiding their nudity. Well, most of it. But it was very obvious what they had been doing when Harry and Elrond walked in.

Harry was bright red, hiding his face in Elrond's chest.

“My apologies, Erestor, Glorfindel. For intruding on your private time. Please excuse us.” Elrond said diplomatically before pulling them both out of the room and then shutting the door.

Harry squeaked again when Elrond pulled him back, so that his face wasn't squashed against Elrond's chest.

“Let's leave the book here and go to lunch.” Elrond said swiftly, taking control of the situation to try and help lessen Harry's embarrassment.

Harry just nodded dazedly before letting Elrond thread their arms together and lead them out of the library.

\-----

A cold breeze blew in from the open window, the gossamer white curtains billowing into the room. Nocturnal animals awoke with the setting of the sun and set about greeting the night as birds greeted the dawn.

Harry sat on his bed in the dying twilight, his thoughts racing over the scene he had witnessed today.

His blush hadn't lessened after that encounter, making him look perpetually embarrassed or ill. Harry had retreated to his room when his Nana kept asking if he was feeling well, and trying to feel his forehead for a fever.

It wasn't that Harry hadn't accidentally walked in on a couple having sex before but never a same sex couple. In Harry's first life, he hadn't put much thought into how men had sex with each other, thinking himself very much heterosexual and happily married. It hadn't ever happened with his parents, as superior hearing usually came in handy for such situations.

Usually.

‘I wonder what it would be like with Elrond.’ Harry buried his head into his pillow as thoughts and different scenarios started playing out through his head.

All of them extremely arousing, evidence by the fact that his sleep pants were now uncomfortably tight.

Harry closed his eyes, trying to think gross thoughts to kill his erection.

‘Uhhh a freshly skinned deer, Nana and Ada having ‘alone time.’ Uh fuck I can't think of anything else.’

The curse of being surrounded by beautiful people.

Harry kept trying to kill his erection for a few minutes before he gave up.

‘Ah fuck it. I just won't think of Elrond. Yeah that'll work.’

Harry leaned back against the mound of pillows on his bed and shimmied down until he was lounging back comfortably. Once he was comfortably he slipped his sleep pants down his hips, gasping when his erection caught the edge of his pants, and then bobbed up and down.

He went to touch himself before pausing.

‘Right silencing charm, duh.’ Harry rolled his eyes at himself before flicking his fingers, erecting a strong silencing charm around him to ensure his privacy.

Harry sighed before relaxing again and tentatively grasping his straining, swollen red cock. He hissed at the first stroke before setting a slow rhythm.

He tried to keep his thoughts from wandering and focused on what his hand was doing but he couldn't help when they drifted to what had caused this erection in the first place.

He panted, just imagining himself in Erestor’s place, with Elrond pounding into him from behind.

‘What would it feel like? Being penetrated?’ Harry couldn't help but wonder but he didn't touch his butt himself. He was much to afraid of hurting himself to try.

But the thought of being beneath Elrond really appealed to him, stoking the fire of his arousal higher.

“Oh Elrond.” Harry moaned as imaginary Elrond moved above him, his sweat dripping down onto Harry.

Harry's hand sped up, his other hand moving down to tease his balls. Gently rolling them in his hand before tugging lightly at the skin.

Harry whimpered, biting his lip as he felt the coil in his gut tighten.

“Mmmhhnnnn!” Harry moaned through pressed tight lips as the coil broke, cock throbbing and sending his seed up onto his stomach and chest.

He panted for a few more minutes, basking in the afterglow until the subject of his fantasies caught up with him.

He groaned and turned onto his stomach to burry his face into his pillow in mortification.

‘I did not just imagine Elrond pounding into me to get off!’

Harry groaned again when he realized he was laying in his slowly cooling and congealing seed.

“Ugh gross.” He muttered as he cast a cleaning charm on himself and his sheets to clean up.

Once clean, Harry pulled his pants back up and moved underneath his duvet and bedsheets before snuggling down.

‘How am I going to look into Elrond's eyes tomorrow?’ That last thought haunted him as he fell asleep.

\-----

Isilya, Yávië 40

Harry sighed as he stepped out of the bath, before pulling a towel around his waist.

The bath had helped but he was still a little sore from the intense workout with Master Daeron. Harry had a feeling that Master Daeron was pushing him hard to see if Harry was ready to stop his lessons with him. Harry hoped so because if Master Daeron did declare him as trained as possible then Harry would have another time slot free to spend with Elrond.

He dressed quickly before making his way to the library. He'd waited to bath until after lunch, his bow training running over and almost making him miss lunch altogether.

The library was quiet when he arrived but he could hear the soft voices of Erestor and Glorfindel coming from the direction of Erestor’s office.

Harry blushed just thinking of them together in there before he tried to push those thoughts aside. Things had been really awkward with his Master since then but Erestor seemed to be ignoring the situation all together so Harry would follow his example and ignore the fact he'd seen them in a compromising position.

Even if that was very difficult to execute, good in theory, not so much in reality.

So Harry avoided the couple instead and went about re-shelving some books, and doing other menial chores around the library just so he could avoid the office.

Harry was just contemplating grabbing a book and hiding in an alcove when he heard the distinctive tread of near silent feet coming towards him.

“Elrond.” Harry greeted the elf lord happily as he rounded the aisles of shelves.

“Marcuanon.” Elrond greeted back just as happily before bending to Harry's expected upturned face for a kiss.

Harry smiled into the chaste kiss before pulling back, “I just ran out of busy work to do. You will make a very nice distraction.” Harry said coyly as he pulled a chuckling Elrond towards one of the sectioned off alcoves.

“Oh? And why were you doing busy work? Don't you have projects to work on?” Elrond asked curiously as he sat onto the armchair Harry was pushing him into.

“Yes.” Harry said simply, not wanting to elaborate on his current project since Erestor had been kind enough to help him on it. “But well, since the incident four days ago it's been rather awkward here in the library.”

Harry sat himself down next to Elrond on the armchair that was just a bit too small to be called a love seat, which left them cuddled up with Harry on Elrond's lap.

Elrond didn't protest the seating arrangement so Harry made himself comfortable in the circle of Elrond's arms.

“I'm sure it has. Especially since I hear Glorfindel has been spending most of his time here.” Elrond said, happily cuddling Harry into his chest. He enjoyed theses quiet moments with his intended. Where his only worry was if Harry was warm enough, or comfortable enough. The worries of his people falling away for a short time.

“It has been. So I've been trying to stay out of their way, giving them as much time together as possible. I mean,” Harry huffed softly, turning more towards Elrond so he could see his face better, “they are having a baby. That's pretty important!”

Elrond chuckled again at Harry's enthusiasm for the coming baby before giving Harry a kiss on the forehead.

“And I'm sure they appreciate your thoughtfulness.” Elrond said before sealing his lips over Harry's, stopping any further talk of the other couple.

Harry moaned softly into Elrond's mouth as his arms came up to wrap around Elrond's neck, holding the elf lord closer. Elrond deepened the kiss by swiping his tongue across Harry's lips, requesting entry.

Harry moaned again as he acquiesced, opening his mouth to let Elrond's invading tongue entry. Harry was slow to reciprocate before he got the hang of it, remembering long ago snogging sessions with his wife, Ginny.

Kissing Elrond though was different from kissing Ginny. For one Elrond was a man, obviously, so the shape of his face and body felt different pressed up close against Harry’s. Elrond was also the more dominant person in their relationship, Harry happily letting Elrond lead the slow dance of their tongues and lips.

Harry's hands slipped up to tug lightly on Elrond's hair while Elrond's hands drifted down from his shoulders to squeeze Harry's hips.

Harry finally had to tear away to take deep shaky breaths, while he stared into Elrond's dark, aroused eyes.

Harry licked his lips, savoring the taste of Elrond on his lips, “Wow, that's…”

Elrond chuckled as Harry trailed off in an aroused daze, “Yes, yes it was.”

Harry gave a shaky laugh before pulling Elrond back down to his lips.

\-----

Menelya, Yávië 42

Hot water flowed over Harry's legs as he sighed, leaning back and pulling his legs up out of the water to prop them up on the edge of the copper tub. He didn't usually bath in the morning but he had gotten home late last night and had fallen asleep still wearing his soiled clothes.

Harry sighed again before sitting back up to wash his hair, he would need to use a drying charm on his hair so he wasn't walking around with a wet head. But drying charms tended to cause his hair to frizz and only braiding his hair all up tight could fight it.

Once he was done with his hair and he was completely rinsed off did he pull the plug of the tub to let it drain. He stood and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist before grabbing a second one to wrap around his hair.

He speed walked across the living room, getting goose bumps from the chill air that was coming in from the open balcony doors.

Harry shivered as he pulled his clothes on, cursing himself for forgetting to take his clothes with him when he went to bathe.

‘Well whatever. I'm dressed now.’ Harry huffed at himself before grabbing his thicker over robe and his cloak before leaving the apartment.

“Bye Ada, Nana. I won't see you today at breakfast.” Harry called over his shoulder before closing the door.

He heard them call back but didn't stop to answer, knowing he was running late as it was. Elrond had invited him to a private breakfast at his home, which Harry had immediately accepted but he was now running late for it.

He arrived at Elrond's home to find him standing outside waiting.

“I'm sorry I'm late, Elrond.” Harry huffed as he gave Elrond a greeting kiss and hug.

“You're only a little late, Marcuanon. I have our breakfast already set up for us in the garden.” Elrond said before offering his arm which Harry gladly took.

Elrond led him into his home, and out into the garden in the back. This was Elrond's family’s private garden, similar to how Harry's parent’s balcony garden was theirs. It was much bigger and more diverse than their garden though.

“I'm sure the garden will look even lovelier in the spring.” Harry commented as they walked down the stone path towards their destination.

“Mayhap this will be your garden then.” Elrond said conversationally, ignoring the slightly wide eyed look Harry shot him.

Harry was sure his face was on fire but he forgot Elrond's comment when he saw their romantic breakfast set up.

“O wow, Elrond. This looks fantastic.” Harry moved away from Elrond and spun around to take in the lovely secluded grotto which had an intimate little round table set up with their food.

The table was surrounded by autumn blooming flowers, with tall trees framing everything.

Harry gave Elrond a sly glance over his shoulder, “Have you schmoozed many an elf here, O Lord Elrond?”

Elrond chuckled good naturedly, “Yes, but only one other.”

Harry frowned when Elrond's eyes turned sad before Elrond visibly brushed away his thoughts of the past.

“But that's the past, I want to make new memories, here, with you.”

Harry smiled back at him before sitting when Elrond pulled out his chair for him.

“This looks good.” Harry commented as Elrond served them both, before starting to eat, moaning at how good the food was.

Elrond shifted in his chair at the moan before trying to focus back onto the food.

Conversation was light and carefree, they talk for awhile about easy topics before conversation strayed towards the topic of magic.

“I have wondered if there is an actual difference between myself and the Istari. I was to afraid to talk to Mithrandir while he was here and to afraid to ask any questions.” Harry commented idly while he pulled his fork lazily through the left over jam on his plate.

“As far as I'm aware the Istari obtain most of their magic from the world around them. From the earth or plants, instead of from themselves.” Elrond explained.

Harry nodded, pondering their differences, “My people drew their magic from inside of themselves. We called the, the organ I guess you could call it, our core. It wasn't, necessarily, a physical organ but a magical one that was superimposed over our heart. Well, usually the heart. It varied sometimes between people.”

Elrond nodded, fascinated by what Harry was telling him, “Did your people ever draw magic from the earth? If your world was inherently magical of course.”

Harry thought about the question for a moment before answering, “I think so. I know the earth contained magic since most magical structures, important buildings, cities, or villages were usually built along ley lines. Ley lines were like thick veins filled with magic. All of the powerful magical sites were situated along ley lines. That's why we built on them, because they added their magic to the wards, making them stronger. As for drawing from the earth, in certain rituals I know that power had to be taken from an outside source since the magic required would have killed the witch or wizard performing the ritual since the draw was too much.”

Elrond laughed happily at Harry as he gestured wildly with his arms to illustrate his point. Harry pouted at a laughing Elrond for a moment before a mischievous look crossed his face. Elrond stopped laughing immediately when he found his lap and mouth occupied by a certain green eyed elf.

Harry moaned softly into the kiss when Elrond deepened it and pulled Harry closer by a firm grip on his hips. The clearing was filled with the wet sounds of their lips and their soft gasps before Elrond pulled back to catch his breath.

“Re-remind me to l-laugh more often if that's your reaction.” Elrond panted out through a grin, causing Harry to giggle.

Elrond smiled at the rather high pitched sound before his fingers found themselves in Harry's sides, searching for a tickle spot just so he could hear that lovely giggle again.

Harry squealed as his sides were attacked, squirming away from those devious fingers.

“Mercy!” Harry cried out.

Elrond chuckled again as he stopped, wrapping his arms around a heaving Harry and just enjoying his warmth.

“I couldn't resist that adorable giggle. I had to hear it again.” Elrond said.

Harry mock glared at him through his fringe, “I don't giggle, I have a manly chortle.”

Elrond snorted but didn't comment when Harry's glare intensified.

Harry turned in Elrond's lap until he was leaning his back against Elrond's chest.

“I love this. The quiet breeze through the trees. The warmth of the sun on my skin.” Harry smiled when he felt Elrond plant a kiss on his hair.

“You forgot the most important thing.”

Harry hummed in question.

“You, warm and snug in my arms.” Elrond whispered into one delicately pointed ear, earning a shiver when he lightly traced the shell of said ear with his lips.

Harry knew he had a goofy smile on his face but he didn't care. In this moment he was just so happy, even his magic was swelling up inside him in response to his emotions.

Harry paused for a moment, before he lazily waved his hand.

A beautiful white mist flowed out of his hand, to coalesce into a large proud stag.  
Elrond gawped at the beautiful display of magic.

“What is that, Marcuanon?” Elrond asked breathlessly.

“A patronus.” Harry explained, pleased with Elrond's awe, “It's a physical representation of a happy memory. They take on a form to represent the castors personality or they can take the shape to represent a protector or a lover. Mine represents my father. Ah the father from my first life, not my Ada.”

Harry laughed, wondering what Calaeron's patronus would be.

“It's beautiful.” Elrond breathed, raising one hand to let it touch the stag. He was surprised his hand met resistance before sinking into the warm magic which sent tingles up his arm.

“You need to think of a happy memory to cast the patronus charm.” Harry paused to look back at Elrond, “I was thinking of you.”

Elrond answered him with a kiss.

\-----

Elenya, Yávië 50

Harry was slightly disappointed when he walked into the Dining Hall to see the high table completely empty. He knew he shouldn't be, this was a great opportunity to catch up with his family, but he loved his morning talks with Elrond.

“Are we really such disappointing company compared to Lord Elrond to warrant such a sad sigh from you, Marcuanon?” Celonor asked, teasingly while leaning back in his chair.

Harry gave him a droll look but laughed when Caireth made him tip his chair back and fall in retaliation for his question.

“So cruel, my love! You wound me so!” Celonor lamented from the ground not even trying to get back up.

Harry snickered along with the others as he sat down between his parents.

“I greatly enjoy the company of my loving, kind family. Of which you are not included in, Uncle.” Harry said haughtily, with his nose in the air.

“I'm sorry you feel that way, nephew.” Aelon said gravely with a small smirk.

Harry spluttered before laughing, “Not you, Uncle. That blonde elf, Ada’s twin. What was his name again?”

The others laughed in amusement while Celonor pouted from the ground.

“So cruel!” He lamented, which caused the others to just laugh more.

\-----

Erestor was busy reshelving books when Harry arrived after breakfast so he moved to help him.

“Good morning, Master. How are you this fine morning?” Harry chirped cheerfully as he grabbed some tombs to reshelve.

“Gi suilon, Marcuanon. We are well this morning thank you for asking. You seem awful chipper this morning.” Erestor commented dryly, watching in amusement as Harry flitted about the aisles.

“I just had a nice breakfast with the family is all. I've been spending so much time with Elrond recently that I may have been neglecting my extended family a little bit.” Harry was a little shamefaced for that but he would try and remember to make time for his family.

Erestor hummed and the conversation turned to his pregnancy, Harry wanting to know everything there was to know.

Erestor ordered their lunch to be brought to them in the library when they found themselves reluctant to leave.

Harry was busy with his gift for Elrond, which he had shown to Erestor, who had been happy to give Harry advice when Harry had asked.

So now Harry kept the project in Erestor's office where he'd be able to work on it more easily with open access to the supplies he needed.

Harry rushed to clean up after lunch, not wanting to be late to sword practice with his Ada. He hadn't seen Elrond yet that day so he hoped Elrond would come to the sparring grounds.

“Elrond!” Harry called put happily when he saw the elf lord talking with Calaeron near the sparring rings.

“Hello, Marcuanon.” Elrond greeted him happily, leaning down to give him a chaste peck.

Harry pulled back and smiled up at Elrond before turning and sticking his tongue out at a snickering Calaeron.

“Hush Ada.” Harry admonished before turning back towards Elrond, “Let me get changed and then we can spar.”

Elrond nodded so Harry moved off to get changed.

When he came back after changing, it was to find Elrond and Calaeron locked in a heated spar. The swords had been thrown away at some point as they were going at it hand to hand, punches and kicks so quick they were hard to follow.

Quite the crowd had gathered to watch and Harry joined his uncles at the front.

“Woohoo! Go Elrond!” Harry cheered when it looked like Elrond had been able to subdue Calaeron, only to be kicked off.

Aelon laughed at Harry's cheering while Celonor said, “Now where's your family spirit, nephew? It should be your Ada you should be cheering for!”

Harry gave him a cheeky smirk, “Ada can stand up for himself. And why shouldn't I cheer for Elrond?”

“Well I don't know, favoritism perhaps. You obviously prefer the handsome Lord to your poor, lowly family.” Celonor said with fake sad puppy dog eyes, making Harry snicker.

“Of course I prefer him. He is a very good kisser.” Harry declared before he laughed at Celonor sputtering.

The spar soon ended at a draw, when Elrond couldn't keep Calaeron down long enough to get him to yield and Calaeron couldn't bring Elrond down at all.

Harry gave Elrond a kiss when he came over, congratulating him on smashing his Ada’s face into the dirt so many times.

“I'm sure your father doesn't appreciate your wording.” Elrond said dryly after glancing at a scowling dirt covered Calaeron.

Harry just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> So some things to mention, I know that for canon elves, sex=marriage. But I'm sure you guys have notice things are a little different here. Casual relationships do happen among theses elves so things like marriage ceremonies will hold more weight than they do in canon. Canon wise, there's a feast and then some sex, here there will be an actual ceremony. Just wanted to mention that.  
> And again (I can't remember if I mentioned this or not) but I hope you guys understand why Arwen isn't all that supportive of Harry's and Elrond's relationship. Celebrían isn't actually dead, she's just in Valinor. So they will (hopefully) see each other again one day. So that brings up the question about Harry. Well here, it's perfectly resonable for an elf left behind in middle earth to seek companionship. And it's inferred if Harry, Elrond and Celebrían ever meet, then they'll be a threesome.  
> (Which they will be if I ever write them reconnecting)


	9. Yávië 54 - Quellë 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! New chapter! Expect one more after this!  
> So I actually have a question, I've been thinking of using the terms elleth and ellon to refer to she elves or he elves. The terms are more (sophisticated?) eh nice? than just saying she elves or he elves. So I plan on using them after chapter ten so if you see those terms that's what they mean. And I might go back and edited them in some, since it has bothered me sometimes to refer to groups as she elves. *Shrugs*  
> (Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Tolkien. No money is being made or rights infringed upon, etc.)  
> (Spoilers is the end notes!)

Menelya, Yávië 54

Harry looked up from his breakfast when a guard marched up to their table and saluted Elrond.

“Report.” Elrond ordered the guard as he settled his full attention onto her.

“My apologies, my lord, for disturbing your breakfast but some travelers have arrived. They have reported more frequent goblin attacks along the High Pass. Something has stirred them from their nest.”

Elrond's expression hardened before he nodded, “Gather a squadron, Captain. We'll be riding out to investigate. And alert my sons, I'm sure they'll want to come.”

Harry watched in worry as the guard saluted Elrond and left, “Do you think the company is the reason the goblins are agitated?”

Elrond sighed and dragged a hand down his face, “Yes, most likely. They were the last group to travel that way before these travelers came through. I pray they made it through unscathed.”

Harry nodded and asked worriedly, “You'll be leaving soon?”

Elrond gave him a reassuring smile, “Yes I'll be going immediately. I had hoped that things would calm down with the decrease in Orc sightings but it must have not been meant to be.”

Elrond stood and made his way around the table to give Harry a hug.

“Good luck then. I'll keep you and the twins in my prayers.” Harry said confidently, raising his face to accept Elrond's goodbye kiss before watching him leave the Dining Hall.

\-----

“He'll be fine, love. Our Lord Elrond is an accomplished warrior as are his sons.” Ethiron didn't look up from the weeds he was pulling, just knowing that his son was staring pensively into the distance.

Harry sighed before focusing back onto the flowers he was repotting, “I know that. I'm confident in their skills but even the most highly trained warrior can be surprised and injured. But I'll just keep them in my prayers and try to keep busy.”

Ethiron hummed, “I'm glad you think that way. You wouldn't be doing yourself or Elrond any favors if you let your anxiety affect your health and your relationship.”

Harry nodded as he sat back and raised his face to the morning sun, “It's something I had to learn in my old life. We were at war and constantly worrying about my loved ones was just distracting me from my goal. That philosophy extended later to my wife and children, having to trust that whenever they walked out the front door that they would come back to me.”

“I'm sure it's been a learning experience, going from the provider and lord to the apprentice and protected.” Ethiron commented making Harry snort.

“Well yes but things aren't so different really. My wife did work as a professional athlete so she provided just as much as I did. Our relationship was never really like that, the usual man and woman with the man providing and the woman watching the house and raising the children.” Harry laughed at the idea, Ginny would have hexed him if he thought he could make her into his little housewife.

“She sounds like a spitfire.” Ethiron smiled, happy to hear Harry laugh so freely.

“Yes she was.” Harry smiled sadly, reminiscing. “She was a fighter too, which is funny since Elrond is a warrior of such renown.”

“You have a type.” Ethiron deadpanned which made Harry chuckle.

“Yes I do apparently. Fighters who can take care of themselves.”

Ethiron studied his son, noticing the content and loving look on his face.

Harry stood and stretched before picking up the repotted flowers and moving them over, closer to the balcony railing, so they could get more sunlight.

“Have you and Elrond talked about bonding?”

Harry jerked and almost dropped the plant pot in his hand, just catching it before it could shatter on the ground, “N-not really. At least not between us, I did tell him a little about Ginny.”

“Has he talked much about Celebrían?” Ethiron asked shrewdly.

Harry shook his head, “No not really. I haven't pressed for anything since I've seen so much pain in his eyes when she's mentioned. There has been the occasional mention of living together and children but we've never really talked about it.”

Ethiron hummed, eyeing his now quiet son, “You should talk about those things with him, Marcuanon. Your courtship has progressed at a pretty fast pace and Elrond has been very serious in his intentions towards you. And don't think I haven't noticed your feelings on the subject.”

“W-what do you mean?” Harry asked.

Ethiron shot Harry a droll look, “Please Marcuanon. It's clear as day that you're in love with Elrond.”

Harry stared in astonishment at his Nana before he nodded slowly.

“Y-yeah, I am. I am in love with Elrond.” Harry buried his face into his knees and tried to ignore Ethiron’s laughter.

\-----

Valanya, Quellë 1

Dark blood from slain goblins made the stone path treacherous to walk upon. The elves of Elrond’s company walked carefully on the thin pathway, wary of slipping to their deaths.

Most of their day had been spent tracking down wayward packs of goblins that were patrolling the High Pass and slaughtering them. They had kept a few alive at first to interrogate the whereabouts of any others but that soon became futile as the goblins descended into garbled Black Speech that even Elrond couldn't understand.

“We'll make for the end of the pass and then head back.” Elrond called out to his tired warriors. They would need to find somewhere to rest before continuing on.

Elrond sent some scouts ahead to find them a place to rest before he called a temporary halt. Everyone sat and rested while Elrond's sons crowded around him.

“We could stay out longer, Ada.” Elladan suggested, his twin nodding along.

“You could but I have no wish to stay out here for too long.” Elrond said before he took a swig of his canteen.

“What you really mean is that you want to get back to a certain green eyed elf, hmm?” Elrohir teased, his brother chuckling beside him.

Elrond sent them a mock aggravated look, “Can you blame me for missing perfection?”

The twins laughed, “No we don't Ada. Your little elf is very cute and you're lucky to have him.”

Elrond sent his sons a shrewd look, “You two should start looking for some companionship of your own.”

Both warriors blanched before vehemently denying his words. He chuckled at them before focusing on his scouts who were approaching.

“There is a cave nearby my lord, but it shows signs of recent goblin habitation. There is a larger ledge outside of it though.” His scout reported.

Elrond nodded before getting his men moving again.

They had more goblins to kill.

\-----

Elenya, Quellë 2

Harry squealed in delight when he spotted Elrond seated at the high table that afternoon at lunch. He dashed up to the dais and jumped into Elrond's waiting arms.

Elrond laughed happily and swung Harry around before setting him on his feet and giving him a passionate kiss, not caring if they had an audience.

Harry gasped as Elrond's tongue invaded his mouth but gladly surrendered, wrapping his arms around Elrond's neck to pull him closer. They continued to kiss until some catcalls pulled them apart.

Harry blushed crimson when he realized the loudest catcalls he could hear were coming from his family, his Uncle Celonor in particular.

Elrond gave Harry a gallant bow before pulling Harry's seat out for him and gesturing for him to sit. Harry did so, trying to hide his hot face behind his hair.

“I missed you while you were gone.” Harry said quietly, gently clasping his hand with Elrond's.

Elrond beamed at him, “I missed you as well, my heart. I could have stayed out longer with my sons but I wanted to come back to you.”

Harry's eyes widened at the endearment, “My heart?”

Elrond gave him a soft smile before he leaned closer, drawing Harry closer with their linked hands, “I realized something while I was out there fighting the goblins. I realized that in such a short amount of time you had wormed your way into my heart irrevocably. I love you, Marcuanon, with all my heart and soul. That's why I call you my heart, because you are the one who holds it.”

Harry teared up, covering his mouth with a hand to try and hold the waiting sobs in. Elrond realized his love was overwhelmed so he stood and drew Harry away from the table and into a hidden alcove off to the side of the dais.

Soft sobs started to sound as Elrond drew Harry into his chest and let him cry.

“I'm s-so sor-sorry. Th-these are h-happy tears. I just f-feel so overwhelmed.” Harry stuttered out, taking deep breaths to calm his breathing. He really hadn't expected this so soon, what with him only realizing his own feelings for Elrond just a few days ago.

“Shh it's alright. As long as they're good tears.” Elrond said reassuringly, his hands smoothing down Harry's back to help calm him.

Harry opened his mouth to return the sentiment when he'd gotten his breathing under control but Elrond's finger on his lips stopped him, “Don't feel obligated to return my words immediately, Marcuanon. I want you to be sure before you say them.”

Harry shook his head but didn't reply, just pulled Elrond down into a searing kiss. Harry gasped when he found himself pressed back against the wall. They kissed heavily for a few moments before the sudden grinding of their clothed crotches jerked them apart.

“My apologies, we are in a public space.” Elrond whispered quickly, righting Harry's clothes as he pulled away.

“It's fine.” Harry breathed, trying to rein in his embarrassing reaction to Elrond's touch.

Elrond cleared his throat in embarrassment before offering Harry his arm, “Let's return to lunch, shall we?”

\-----

“Elrond? I was wondering if you would tell me a little bit about… uhm about Celebrían?” Harry asked tentatively.

They were taking a leisurely walk after dinner when Harry decided to voice his question. He knew talk of his wife hurt Elrond but Harry had told Elrond about Ginny so he now wanted to know about the woman who had held Elrond's heart previously. And still did if you wanted to get technical.

Elrond stiffened at first before he forced himself to relax, “What would you like to know, my heart?”

“I know that talking about her hurts you but I don't know, I really want to know something about her. I told you about Ginny so I just thought it would be beneficial to return the favor you know? But now I don't really know what I want to ask. Maybe how did you two first meet? How did you court? What…?” Elrond stopped Harry's panicked ramblings with a gentle finger to his lips, stopping him mid question.

“You are right. It is fair that I reciprocate and tell you about her.” Elrond agreed, “We met here actually, in Rivendell. Her and her mother sought refuge here and I was glad to welcome them. I admit to being very shy when it came to my feelings for her. I-I thought myself unworthy of her, because of my human heritage...”

Harry stared up at Elrond when he trailed off, “But that's not something to be ashamed of.”

Elrond gave him a wane smile, “I know that. I knew it then too but in the presence of her beauty I felt unworthy. Undeserving. She was the one who dissuaded me of that notion.”

Harry wondered if he would ever be able to put that besotted expression on Elrond's face, “What did she do?”

Elrond laughed, “She asked to court me.”

“She did?” Harry asked in surprise. It was rather uncommon for a female elf to pursue a male elf. While elves didn't have such strict gender roles as the race of Men some things still surfaced.

“Yes. I was so surprised, yet so pleased. You two are very similar for all that you are quite opposite in coloring. And height.” Elrond laughed at Harry's pinched expression.

“Well excuse me Mister Giant! I can't help I'm short!” Harry pouted.

Elrond gave him an adoring smile, “I know that if she ever meets you, she will love you just as I do.”

Harry stared at Elrond in surprise. He hadn't expected that. Harry knew logically that there was a strong chance for him to meet Celebrían someday but he hadn't put much thought into it. He also hadn't contemplated what that would mean for his relationship with Elrond.

“You think so?” Harry asked self consciously.

“I know so.”

\-----

Aldúya, Quellë 5

“Gi suilon, my heart.” Elrond greeted Harry that morning as he pulled Harry's chair out for him.

“Gi suilon, Elrond. How are you this morning?” Harry accepted Elrond's greeting kiss before sitting down.

Elrond served them both some breakfast as he replied, “I'm very well, thank you for asking. What do you have planned for today?”

Harry smiled at him, knowing Elrond was asking out of affection since he technically knew what Harry did every Aldúya. He enthused about his most recent project in his apprenticeship, not mentioning his present for Elrond which took up most of his free time.

Breakfast passed by quickly while they made idle conversation and Elrond escorted Harry to the library before taking his leave.

Erestor was waiting for him in his office and set him to work reorganizing their storage room as it had been restocked yesterday. Erestor complained grumpily about the deliverers messing up his perfect organization system.

Harry laughed at his Master, “You're just grumpy Glorfindel prohibited any heavy lifting from you.”

Erestor just wrinkled his nose at Harry before leaving to help someone looking for a book.

Harry turned back to his work but jumped a few minutes later when a large stack of boxes suddenly hit the floor. Harry turned to fix the boxes only to find three sneering she elves standing in the doorway. They were all richly dressed and brunette, making Harry wonder if they were related.

“If it isn't the little boot licker. He spread his legs around and now he's suddenly sitting at the high table. Ha, what a laugh!” The lead elf laughed, speaking to her companions as if Harry wasn't even there.

Harry raised an eyebrow at their laughter before ignoring them and righting the boxes. They didn't like being ignored, so when he turned back around to continue what he'd been doing the leader deliberately knocked over a set of very expensive ink bottles, causing them to shatter onto the ground.

Harry stared at the ground in astonishment before addressing them, “Do you know how expensive some of those inks are?”

The girls scoffed, and while Harry could tell their clothing was high quality and they were draped with way too much jewelry, he didn't really think they themselves would be able to pay for what they'd broken. He knew they were around his age and any wealth they had came from their parents.

“I didn't break anything, did you guys see me break something?” Lead Bitch, as she was officially dubbed in Harry's head, asked her companions. “As if anyone would believe a nobody like you over us. I really can't believe what Hîr vuin sees in you.”

Harry's expression darkened, he could take some heat about himself but the moment someone called Elrond's choices into question, his hackles immediately raised.

“Listen here Bitch!” Harry spoke over her splutters and her friends exclamations, “You can say whatever you like about me but don't say anything about Elrond.”

“Oh! The boot licker calls Hîr vuin by his first name! What an insult!” One of Lead Bitch’s companions exclaimed stepping forward and getting into Harry's space. Harry didn't step back, refusing to give an inch. He'd let others walk all over him in the past but it was about time he grew a backbone and stood up for himself.

“That's what people who are courting with the intent of marrying do. It would be rather awkward to call him Lord Elrond while we're kissing, wouldn't it?” Harry asked both snidely and smugly, rubbing their faces into his and Elrond's intimate relationship.

They all went red in the face, though Harry wasn't sure if it wasn't in anger or embarrassment. Lead Bitch moved forward and raised a hand as if to slap him but stopped when Erestor reappeared in the doorway.

“What's going on here?” Erestor demanded, his attention on the intruders before his gaze dropped to the mess of glass and ink on the floor.

“We came to ask for some assistance when this scribe dumped those inks on the floor and began insulting us.” Lead Bitch simpered, her expression a poor imitation of innocence. Harry snorted behind them which caused Erestor to focus on him and raise an eyebrow.

“Is that so?” Erestor asked sarcastically before snorting as well when all three she elves nodded.

“What are your names?” He continued before they could answer, “You know what I don't care. I expect payment for those inks by tomorrow and you three are banned from my library.”

He began herding them out of the building, ignoring their protests of innocence and slamming the library's double doors in their faces.

“Well that was fun.” Harry snorted at Erestor's words. He turned to go but stopped when Erestor addressed him again.

“Go clean up that mess and then go to the training grounds. I can tell you're too anger and keyed up to continue working.” Erestor ordered.

Harry sighed before nodding and doing as ordered. He really was too tension filled to continue working quietly, some time getting his butt kicked on the training ground would help him calm down.

He rushed out of the library once he was done and made it quickly to the sparring grounds to find his uncle Aelon supervising some elflings in hand to hand combat.

“Uncle!” Harry called out happily after changing his clothes to something more work out appropriate.

“Hello, nephew. What are you doing here so early?” Aelon asked.

Harry just shook his head, “Can I tell you later? I need to expend some frustration right now and I don't want to repeat myself multiple times telling the whole family.”

Aelon nodded before squaring up against Harry.

Harry took a deep breath before charging his uncle.

\----

Harry limped slightly as he walked towards the Dining Hall with his parents. Ethiron had been out of his mind with worry when Harry had limped his way into their quarters an hour before lunch to bathe. He'd been covered in mud with multiple scratches and forming bruises on his body.

His Nana had immediately freaked out and had started demanding who had hurt him.

Harry had chuckled, “I'm pretty sure your brother wouldn't appreciate some of the horrible things you're suggesting.”

Ethiron had paused before demanding Harry tell him what had happened. Harry hadn't, wanting to wait to speak to everyone like he'd told Aelon but he had assured his Nana that any injuries he had were from sparring to relieve his anger and tension.

Harry knew that the story of what had happened would have made its way quickly through the gossip circles so he wasn't surprised to find more elves than usual staring at him. He was getting some glares too so he guessed the girls had lied and only told their, untruthful, version of what had happened.

Harry ignored everyone for the most part but he was disappointed to see Elrond not sitting up at their table. So he frowned unhappily before walking as straight as he could, hiding his slight limp, to his family's table.

“So are you going to tell us what happened now?” Ethiron demanded, not even letting Harry serve himself before he started his interrogation.

Harry sighed, before explaining what happened as he slowly served himself. The family was suitably pissed off on his behalf, sending a warm feeling through Harry's chest. He still finds himself pleasantly surprised to have loving parents and a loving extended family. His first life had left it’s scars on his psyche that were slowly fading.

“I can't believe those young women. Do they have no honor? Or shame?” Caireth exclaimed, glaring harshly at some staring elves.

Harry could hear those around them whispering, wondering whose story was the real one, but he didn't pay them any attention. He knew they were the ones in the wrong and he didn't really want to waste anymore energy on them as it was.

“I'm going to take a nap after lunch. What are you doing this afternoon, Nana?” Harry asked quietly as the meal finished up. He hadn't contributed much to conversation but his family hadn't pushed him, knowing he was pretty emotionally wrung out at the moment.

What he really wanted to do right now was find Elrond and curl up into his arms, but he wasn't sure where he was. Elrond only missed meals in the Dining Hall for work or personal business. And Harry didn't want to interrupt either. He also didn't feel all that comfortable enough just barging into Elrond's home without so much as a by your leave.

“I'll keep you company.” Ethiron declared as he gave his husband a goodbye kiss and ushered Harry home.

“And you young man are going to be smothered in bruise paste before you take your nap.” Harry groaned at his Nana’s words but let himself be lead home.

\-----

The soft sound of his Nana’s voice stirred Harry from his nap. He blinked awake to see the light drastically darker than when he went to sleep.

“You slept through dinner, love. Lord Elrond has brought you something to eat.” Harry perked up at hearing that and jumped out of bed. He gave his reflection a cursory glance before deeming himself presentable, his braids still intact even after sleeping in them.

“Elrond.” Harry greeted happily as he walked swiftly over to the elf lord sitting on his family's lounge. Harry noticed the aforementioned food sitting on the low table nearby.

“Good evening, my heart. How are you?” Elrond asked in concern after standing and giving Harry a greeting kiss.

“I'm fine. I'm sure you heard what happened?” Harry asked as he sat down, glancing over towards the balcony where he could see his parents sitting quietly. Giving them some semblance of privacy.

Elrond nodded, “I did. I had a meeting with my advisors, where Erestor informed me what happened.”

Harry hummed as he helped Elrond serve them their evening meal. Once they had been served did Harry explain what had happened in his own words, taking breaks to eat and sip at his wine goblet.

Elrond listened attentively, nodding at certain points but not interrupting. Harry didn't finish his story until after their food was done, so Elrond sat back and contemplated everything he'd been told.

“Well I have to say what those she elves did was foolish. Even if they are from influential families, I would still believe you and Erestor over them. I'll have the twins on gossip duty, to help mediate the damage their slander will cause. If need be I can have a word with their families if it goes too far. They'll definitely be paying for what they broke of course.” Harry nodded at Elrond's words from his place cuddled up against Elrond's chest.

“I still can't understand what they were thinking.” Harry muttered.

Elrond nodded, “Though I must say,” Elrond voice dropped down into a seductive purr, “it's quite attractive to hear how you stood up for us.”

Jerking back, Harry stared up at Elrond in surprise before his gaze slid to where he knew his parents were.

“Hmmm, would you like to go for a leisurely walk, Elrond?” Harry asked innocently, looking up at Elrond through his lashes. Elrond beamed at him before standing up.

“We're going for a walk, Nana.” Harry called out as they slipped out of the door, not staying long to here Ethiron’s response. Harry linked their arms and practically dragged Elrond to where he knew the nearest private alcove was.

Harry tugged Elrond in and looked up at him coyly from the circle of Elrond's arms, “So you find me attractive, Hîr vuin?”

Elrond chuckled, “Yes, I find you quite beautiful.”

Elrond trailed his mouth down Harry's face, “Handsome.”

Down Harry's neck, “Exquisite.”

Up to the bright red ear, “Sexy.”

Harry giggled nervously before pulling Elrond down for a kiss to hush him. Elrond deepened the light kiss to something sweeter, their tongues dancing together to a rhythm only they could hear.

When they broke for air, Elrond rested his forehead against Harry's and spoke, “Le melin, Marcuanon.”

Harry hummed back, unsure if he should return the words. He loved Elrond yes, but he wasn't sure if he should declare it now. His courting gift would be finished any day now, and Harry had had the romantic idea to confess his feelings when he presented said gift to Elrond. So he would hold his tongue for now and distract Elrond with kisses.

He did just that.

\-----

Anarya, Quellë 9

The sound of neighing horses and the yelling of elves filled the yard as Harry maneuvered his way through the crowd towards his meeting place with Elrond.  
He found him talking to some of the handlers near the stalls.

“Gi suilon, Elrond!” Harry called out happily as he skipped towards the group. He ignored the looks he was getting as he gladly tipped his face for Elrond's hello kiss.

“Are you ready Marcuanon?” Elrond asked after waving away the crowd of elves, not caring for some of the looks being directed Harry's way.

Gossip moved very quickly in their rather small community and the news of the confrontation had spread all around Imladris. Even now, four days later, it was still the hottest thing around. Not much controversy happened nowadays for elves.

So far there had been a mix of reactions, from outrage against the she elves to supporters of their words.

Elrond had put his sons on gossip duty to report back anything of real concern to him. Nothing had come up yet so he would continue to pray it would stay as such.

“Yep.” Harry chirped, gladly accepting Elrond's helping hand onto his mare for their outing.

They rode out, with Harry leading the way this time, to explore and eventually have a breakfast picnic. He meandered with Elrond following him for thirty minutes before he settled for a pretty clearing surrounded by bright red trees.

“I want to admire the colors before all of the leaves fall off.” Harry said as he dismounted from his mare and tethered her to a tree.

“Me as well. Autumn is one of the most beautiful times of the year here in Imladris.” Elrond agreed as he followed Harry into the morning sunlight with their picnic basket.

“It's getting close though, only a few more weeks before the official beginning of winter.” Harry commented as he laid out a blanket for them to sit on with Elrond's help.

“You're right. In the coming weeks the High Pass will become impassable.” Harry hummed in response to Elrond's words as he unloaded their breakfast.

They ate in quiet companionship, only making light conversation when they had finished their meal. Harry soon stood and made his way around the clearing, exploring, and ignoring the heated eyes that followed his every move.

“So. I have something to show you when we get back.” Harry said vaguely, not looking at Elrond as he meandered around him.

Elrond narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Harry's coyness.

“And I'm sure I can't convince you of telling me more, hm?” Elrond asked mock idly, waiting until Harry drew near before he struck.

Harry gasped as he was pulled from his feet to collapse onto Elrond's lap.

“Is there really nothing I could do to convince you?” Elrond asked mischievously as he hovered over Harry.

Harry giggled, “I'm sure you could think of something.”

Harry laughed in surprise when instead of the kisses he'd been hinting at he got Elrond's fingers attacking his ribs.

“Tell me, my heart or the tickle attack continues!” Elrond exclaimed as he struggled to keep a thrashing Harry pinned down.

“Never!” Harry gaspingly declared before he reversed their positions, taking Elrond by surprise.

Harry gasped for breath as he happily sat on Elrond's chest, “Do you yield, Sir?!”

Elrond chuckled, “For a kiss perhaps.”

Harry was more than happy to oblige.

\-----

Harry nervously opened the door to his family's apartment, hoping it was clean and that his parents weren't around. He wanted this big reveal to be private and he, of course, didn't want his parents around when he showed Elrond his room for the first time.

‘I feel like a teenage girl inviting their boyfriend over for the first time.’ Harry thought snarkily to himself. ‘Elrond has seen our apartment but not my room, ugh, get a hold of yourself.’

“In here.” Harry said as he pulled Elrond through the living room and into his bedroom.

Elrond took a good look around as he let Harry pull him around. The living room was rather sparse but still had a feeling of homeliness to it that he remembered. The walls were white and the furniture was all pale wood with pale green accents. Across from the main door was a balcony that he could see housed their garden.

Elrond let out a soft, appreciative sound when he entered Harry's room. It gave off very warm feeling in here, everything decorated in differing shade of yellow and gold.

“I quite like your room, my heart. It feels very welcoming.”

Harry blushed lightly at the compliment before moving over to the covered item in the room near the window.

“So uhm, when you first gave me my courting gift, I was told it's usually courteous to give one back in return. And I was told handcrafted things are usually the best so…” Harry’s rambling trailed off, not knowing what else to say he gently pulled the white sheet he'd been using as a cover off.

Elrond stared in astonishment at the painting revealed to him. The painting was large, a landscape as long as the span of his arms, depicting the Valley of Imladris.

“It's uhm, the view, the one from my bedroom window.” Harry said softly, eyeing Elrond is worry.

“Do… do you like it?” Harry asked self consciously.

Elrond nodded vaguely, still taking in the enormity and detail of the painting. It depicted the valley from a high angle, getting quite a bit of the buildings in while also showing the great river that flowed below them and the opposite valley wall.

“Elrond?” Harry asked nervously when Elrond still didn't give a verbal answer.

“I love it.” Elrond whispered, before he turned loving eyes onto Harry, “I love you, thank you, my heart, for this glorious gift.”

Harry beamed at him before biting his lip and saying haltingly, “I-I love you t-too, Elrond.”

Elrond's smile couldn't get any bigger as he swept Harry up into his arms and swung him around, to the sound of Harry's delighted laughter. He spun them again before collapsing onto Harry's bed with Harry laying on his chest.

“How I've longed to hear those words from your lips, my heart.” Elrond enthused as he waited for them both to get their breath back.

Harry giggled before an indecipherable look crossed his face, “Harry.”

“Hmm?” Elrond hummed questioningly.

“My name. It was Harry. I still think of myself as Harry even though I'm only known as Marcuanon here. I haven't even told my parents that.”

Elrond hummed before leaning up to give him a soft kiss, “My Harry.”

Harry beamed at him before leaning down for more kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~This is the End Notes!~  
> So I want to say, that Harry mentioning (or disparaging) the role of housewives isn't my opinion. Neither is it Harry's he is only saying that being strictly a housewife wouldn't have worked, or made, Ginny happy. And I really feel that canon Ginny wouldn't have been happy doing just that, she is just to independent and active for that.  
> Another thing I want to mention is that the whole confrontation in the library was strictly put in for character building for Harry. To show that he wasn't some pushover and that anytime he came across as that is because of his youth and past hurts than any characteristic. I didn't even name them because they really aren't important and are only there to serve that one purpose.   
> *hugs*


	10. Quellë 13 - Quellë 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this batch!  
> I do want to warn, this isn't the end of the fic. I say that because this chapter has a very final sounding end to it, which wasn't really intended. This fic is slated for more than 35 chapters, and it's weird to think I'm basically 1/4 of the way done with it. I feel strangely accomplished.  
> So I have to warn, there is a sex scene in this chapter, and after this chapter those sorts of scenes will become pretty regular. Just warning though if you didn't want to read something like that then I have to wonder why you're reading this fic.  
> Please leave love and comments, let me know of any typos you notice or any inconsistencies you've notice. This fic is unbetaed so I'm sure to miss something.  
> (Don't own Harry Potter or Tolkien. No money is being made or rights being infringed upon, etc.)  
> (Spoilers in the end notes.)

Valanya, Quellë 13

Jumping lightly on his toes, Harry dashed away from his parents and toward where he could see his Master walking with Lord Glorfindel.

They were all walking towards the Dining Hall when he'd spotted Erestor, wearing something that showed off his baby bump for the first time.

“Gi suilon, Master! How are you three this morning?” Harry asked excitedly, his eyes never leaving said baby bump.

Erestor snorted at Harry's enthusiasm while Glorfindel laughed, “We're very well, thank you for asking, Marcuanon.”

“You're now about twenty weeks along right Master?” Harry asked as he fell into step with Erestor, Glorfindel being left behind with Harry's family who had caught up.

Erestor hummed, “Yes I am, I'll be welcoming my elfling into the world near the end of Hrívë. Just last night I felt them move for the first time.”

Harry cheered softly while Ethiron and Caireth, along with Elweth, came forward to join in the conversation.

“Your first quickening? I remember when I felt Marcuanon move for the first time, it was magical.” Ethiron enthused.

“Me as well with Elweth. Though Celonor’s reaction when he could feel her move for the first time was glorious. He looked like such a fool.” Caireth guawaffed.

Harry grabbed Elweth from her Nana’s arms to smother the giggling baby in kisses.

The older elves smiled fondly at them before Ethiron commented, “It might be your own baby you'll be carrying soon, Marcuanon.”

Harry froze in rubbing his nose with Elweth's to stare at his Nana in confused horror.

“I doubt that Nana. I don't think we'll jump into parenthood. And that's assuming we'll get married.” Harry asserted before ignoring the sceptical older elves to continue playing with Elweth.

Erestor snorted, “Well I'm excited for when Glorfindel can feel them move. He gets all the joyous feelings and doesn't have to deal with the pain, the food cravings and the vivid dreams…”

Harry tuned them out as they began reminiscing about their individual pregnancy experiences.

\-----

“Thank you for coming to speak with me on such short notice.” Elrond said graciously as he served his guests afternoon tea.

“It's no trouble, I can well guess why you wished to speak with us.” Ethiron gestured between himself and Calaeron as he took a sip of his tea.

“Yes…” Elrond hedged before steeling himself and diving right in. He was the Lord of Imladris, he needn't be nervous around his own people. Even his, hopefully, future in-laws.

“I have asked, Ethiron, Calaeron, to speak with you today to request permission to take your son’s hand in marriage.”

Long minutes passed with Elrond hiding his emotions behind his lordly mask while Marcuanon’s parents stared at him. It felt like they were stripping away his layers to see if he was worthy to marry their son.

Calaeron was the first to move, giving a deciding nod before glancing at his husband. Ethiron narrowed his eyes before nodding as well.

“We give out permission.” Ethiron suddenly leaned closer with a deadly expression on his face, “But Lord or not, if you hurt my baby I will castrate you, understood?”

Momentarily taken aback by Ethiron's ferociousness, all Elrond could do was nod dumbly.

Suddenly all smiles again, Ethiron asked, “So you are planning something special for my baby’s birthday?”

Elrond cleared his throat, slightly uncomfortable by the sudden mood shift, before he answered, “Yes I was wanting to propose on his birthday.”

Calaeron nodded, “Very romantic. So we need to talk about the birthday party and the eventual ceremony.”

“Did you have a venue in mind for the proposal?” Ethiron asked.

Elrond nodded, “Yes I was hoping for a private family dinner in my home for the party. And a private proposal outside in the gardens. I know Marcuanon wouldn't be comfortable if I got down on bended knee in the Dining Hall.”

Both of Harry's parents snorted, knowing how embarrassed their rather shy son would be if that happened.

“Do you have the wreath for Marcuanon already made? And were you wanting to stick with the more traditional ceremony and engagement?” Ethiron asked.

Elrond stood and walked over to his desk where a wooden chest was locked up tight. He picked up the chest and brought it back over, setting it down and unlocking it before showing Harry's parents what was inside.

“O my.” Ethiron exclaimed softly as he leaned forward to get a better look at the beautiful flowers inside.

Elvish proposals were made with wreaths of flowers unlike the race of Men who used rings and Dwarrows who used beads. Elrond had gone for roses braided together to form a crown before having it dipped it gold. This was an extremely lavish proposal wreath as most elves didn't add anything extra to their wreaths but made them more personal by choosing certain flowers.

“It's beautiful. He'll love it.” Calaeron declared smugly as he sat back, happy for his only son.

Ethiron nodded as Elrond again secured the chest, “Yes, yes he will.”

“To answer your question, Ethiron.” Elrond spoke as he returned the chest to his desk and came back, “I would like to go with a traditional three day engagement before the marriage ceremony with only family present.”

“We'll have his robes made then. Something in gold tones to match his wreath. Do you wish to exchange pendants?” Ethiron asked.

“Yes I would be honored, thank you.” Elrond bowed his head, truly honored that they were so willing to welcome him into their family.

“Who will be officiating for you?” Calaeron asked carefully, knowing it was a touchy subject for their Lord. Parents usually stood for their children but with both of Elrond's being dead it lead to the tricky question of who to ask.

Elrond sighed sadly, “I did ask Arwen if she would take part but she flat out refused. So I've spoken to my sons and they have agreed. I believe they'll be holding some sort of competition to decide who will represent me.”

His guests nodded in understanding.

“So on Quellë 21rst, we'll be attending a wedding?” Ethiron asked happily, glancing at his husband.

Calaeron laughed, a mischievous look in his eyes, “That's if Marcuanon says yes, of course.”

Elrond shot the laughing couple a disgruntled look before standing when he caught sight of the time.

“We should go, it's nearing dinner time.” Elrond ushered them out, ignoring their continued teasing.

\-----

“Thanks for keeping me company, guys, while Elrond talks with my parents.” Harry said as he sat down near the back in the Halls of Fire. He didn't want to be too close to the stage so that they could still talk and not interrupt whoever was performing at the moment.

“You're welcome, Marcuanon. We do want to get to know you better, you'll be family soon enough.” Elrohir said, sending a knowing look to his brother which was returned. Harry missed the look, too busy rolling his eyes at the twins.

“I wonder what they're talking about.” Elrohir continued mock curiously, causing his twin to snicker.

Harry shot him a confused look, “It's rather obvious isn't it? My birthday is in a few days so they're convening to plan some sort of surprise party.”

Elladan nodded in agreement, smacking his brother when he went to say something. Their Adar would kill them if they let the surprise slip somehow.

“I have to thank you both for being on gossip duty with the most recent rumors. It's helped with many of the naysayers.” Harry said genuinely, he really did appreciate what they did.

The twins looked surprised for a moment, as if they were surprised he felt the need to thank them.

“There's no need for thanks though they are appreciated. You're family now Marcuanon, and we greatly appreciate the joy you give our father.” The twins said in unison, which earned a shy smile from Harry.

Their conversation idled for a few minutes as another singer took the stage and captured their attention with her sad song. Harry closed his eyes in enjoyment while the twins looked contemplative until Elladan straightened up as if he suddenly realized something.

“I remember where I've heard this one before. Arwen sang a duet with our mother once when we were younger. I think it was before Arwen came of age?” Elladan asked his brother once the song was finished and the stage vacated.

Elrohir nodded, “Yes it was.”

“I've never heard your sister sing. Does she have a good voice?” Harry asked when it seemed the twins were falling into a mood at the mention of their mother.

They both brightened at the topic change, “She is a good singer I will admit but she's not the greatest.”

Elrohir snickered, “According to Estel, she's the best at everything. I'm sure not even hearing Marcuanon sing would change his mind.”

“Yes but he's also a young man in ~love~!” Elladan said singing the word love and batting his eyelashes, causing both of his companions to laugh at him.

“Estel is the name Elrond gave to the young King of Gondor?” Harry asked to confirm. He'd never, personally, met the young King. Aragorn having not visited Imladris since his coming of age, and the subsequent claiming of his crown and marriage to the Lady Arwen, now Queen.

The twins nodded, “You've never met him have you? Though that's not surprising since his visits have been very scarce since his father's death when he was ten.”

Harry nodded, “Yes, I've only ever seen him from afar. King Arathorn was killed almost ten years ago, yes?”

Harry felt a little guilty when the twins looked sad for a moment before Elladan answered him, “Yes, an Orc ambush. Leaving Queen Gilraen and ten year old Aragorn on their own. Adar did all he could to support them from afar but it was difficult with them not being able to visit as much as they wanted too.”

“How did Arwen and Aragorn get to know each other if they lived so far apart?” Harry asked curiously, not having put much thought into it before. The couple had gotten married around a year ago, almost two now, when Aragorn came of age at eighteen.

“Ah but you forget,” Elrohir began, “our sister has lived mainly in Lothlorien for many years, which is much closer to Gondor than Imladris. I know Adar has been agonized over it since well…”

Elrohir trailed off, his brother also looking pained.

Harry looked confused for a moment before it dawned on him. Aragorn, while long lived, wasn't immortal. So, obviously, when he died Arwen would most likely fade and follow him, willingly, into death.

Harry nodded, to let them know he understood, before changing the topic to something lighter to take their minds off of things.

\-----

Menelya, Quellë 18

Harry woke up that morning with a bounce in his step.

Today was his birthday and he was so excited!

He was having a surprise birthday party, he was sure, since his parents hadn't talked about it with him. Elrond hadn't said anything either so he was sure they had something special planned for him today. Their super secret meeting sort of clued him in.

He opened his armoire and contemplated why he should wear for today. Something nice and fancy but he also wanted to be comfortable since he wasn't sure what his parents had planned. He remembered one year when he was in his early eighties they took the whole family on a surprise picnic out into the forest that surrounded Imladris.

So he was cautious now about wearing anything he didn't want to get dirty in anyway. Since he was sure Elrond would be there he really wanted to wear his courting gifts, his circlet and emerald pendant.

Which meant wearing something gold or green to match.

He could wear the pastel green robes but that felt a bit to spring-y for almost winter time. He contemplated his maroon robes before turning his attention to one short brown robe with gold embroidery along the hem and long sleeves.

“Along with my gold sleeveless over-robe, it'll go well with my circlet and dark brown boots. But what leggings?” Harry pondered aloud, stumped over what leggings would go well with his color scheme.

“Dark brown? Black seems too dark, and green wouldn't go well.” Harry glared at his wardrobe before getting dressed with the dark brown leggings, modeling in front of the mirror before deciding his outfit would do.

With his outfit done he decided to just have his circlet holding his hair back, not really feeling up to spending the time needed to braid his hair into anything elaborate. Taking one last glance at his reflection he declared himself ready for a wonderful surprise birthday.

\-----

“So where are we going, Ada?” Harry asked Calaeron when it became apparent his family wasn't going to tell him where his surprise party was going to be.

He had opened his bedroom door to find the whole family gathered in their living room before he was promptly blindfolded and led out of the apartment.

“It's a surprise, my love.” Ethiron answered from Harry's right, indicating it was his hand leading Harry along.

Harry huffed, “Well I know that but I would like to know where I'm being lead too.”

“That would be my home, Marcuanon.”

Harry immediately perked up at hearing Elrond's voice. His blindfold was removed and Harry found himself standing before Elrond's home.

“Happy birthday, my heart.” Elrond said, gladly taking Harry into his arms for a hug and a birthday kiss. Harry would have liked for said kiss to go on but snickering from their families pulled them apart.

“Welcome, everyone, to my home. Please follow us.” Elrond beckoned them in, after offering his elbow to Harry.

He led them into his home's formal dining room, the informal ones table not big enough for nine people plus one infant. He sat at the head of the table, after sitting Harry down in the chair to his left, before sitting, the others following after him.

Breakfast was served by some nearly silent and invisible servants, all the food served being Harry's favorites, the list of said favorite foods having been provided by his parents.

“Oh this looks fantastic!” Harry clapped his hands and bounced lightly in his seat, waiting for Elrond to serve them before digging in.

The group was silent for a while, all of them focused on their fantastic meal, before Ethiron broke the silence.

“So I hope you don't mind, Marcuanon. But we've got a bit of an ordeal planned for today. We're having breakfast now as a family before we retire to Elrond's gardens for some games and good fun. At lunch, Erestor and Glorfindel will be joining us for some merrymaking before we continue on with present opening in the afternoon. Dinner is going to be a magnificent feast planned by Lord Elrond before we drink ourselves into oblivion.”

Harry stared at his Nana in astonishment, not having expected his birthday to be turned into an all day ordeal.

“Of course, the drinking will only be done by those who actually can and who don't have to work tomorrow.” Caireth stated with finality, her hard gaze now pinned onto her pouting husband.

“But tomorrow's Valanya!” Celonor protested only to cowered at the dark look Caireth sent him.

“I don't care! If I can't drink than neither can you!” She snapped before turning her attention back to a cooing Elweth.

The mood change from Caireth was going to give Harry whiplash so he decided to not focus on her.

“So we'll be spending the whole day together?” Harry asked Elrond quietly.

He was rewarded with a loving smile and a soft kiss to his knuckles.

“All day, my heart.” Elrond confirmed.

\-----

Elrond wasn't so sure the whole day party was such a good idea, several hours later. Their party had dwindled down after dinner, Caireth leaving with Elweth and a pouting Celonor and soon being followed by Erestor and Glorfindel.

His sons had decided to drink themselves into a stupor and were currently losing a drinking contest to Aelon and surprisingly, Ethiron. The brother duo were unstoppable in downing elven wine.

Calaeron was just sat nearby, watching fondly.

Harry himself had only had a single glass of wine but hadn't had any more on Elrond's request. Elrond wanted his Harry to be coherent when he proposed to him.

This moment was better than any other so Elrond stood from the bench he and Harry had been snuggling on before offering Harry his hand.

“Would you like to take a stroll with me, Marcuanon?”

Harry took the offered hand and let himself be pulled to his feet before snuggling back into Elrond's side. He was curious truthfully about what Elrond wanted to speak about. Elrond's birthday gift to him had been a beautiful leather bound book filled with poetry, but Elrond had told him quietly that the book wasn't his real gift, his real one coming later that evening.

Elrond lead them away from the group, into a hidden grotto filled with early blooming winter flowers. A stream ran nearby, adding some nice peaceful noise to the romantic atmosphere.

Elrond pulled them near a bench but didn't sit down, instead turning to Harry and taking his hands into his own.

“My heart, my Harry. My Marcuanon, you have brought such light back into my life.” Elrond took a stuttering breath, “I love you more than I can express, than there are stars in the sky. Le melin, Marcuanon.”

Harry made a wounded noise when Elrond suddenly went down on one knee, his emerald eyes wide in surprise when Elrond pulled an ornate chest from under the bench next to them and opened it.

“Oh.” Harry had to cover his mouth with his hands, his eyes filling with tears as the most beautiful wreath was offered to him. It was roses braided together and then dipped in gold, telling Harry how much Elrond loved him and valued him.

Elrond held the wreath up as he spoke, offering it to Harry, “Would you do me the honor of spending eternity with me?”

Tears were streaming down Harry's face by the time Elrond finished speaking and Harry was sure he wouldn't be able to get one word out without breaking down into sobs. He really hadn't been expecting a proposal so soon, they'd only been courting since Lairë after all.

So Harry just nodded his head vigorously and took the offered wreath into his hands. The wreath glowed softly, magic causing it to warm as it indicated his acceptance of Elrond’s proposal before the glow faded.

Elrond went to stand but found himself knocked back onto his back by a sobbing Harry.

“Shh Marcuanon.” Elrond shushed him, rubbing his back to try and calm him down.

“L-Le melin-n, Elrond. These are *sniff* h-happy tears.” Harry tried to explain, his words coming out muffled since he refused to remove his face from Elrond's neck.

Elrond smiled happily, not that Harry saw it, and began petting Harry's hair.

“I know, my heart. I love you as well.”

\-----

Anarya, Quellë 21

Harry jerked awake that morning, the sunlight streaming in through his balcony, glaring in his eyes. He glared at the window before he buried his head back under his pillow.

Harry dozed off before a thought jerked him awake again.

‘I'm getting bonded today.’

Harry's head popped out from under his pillow and he glanced around, his gaze falling onto his bonding robes which he'd set out the night before.

The robes were a gift from his parents, a bonding gift they'd said. It was tradition that the parents of the courted would provide their bonding robes.

His parents had gone all out and Harry had cried yesterday when they'd presented them to him.

The robes were made of gold silk, with real gold thread embroidered on it in a large leaf motif that covered the chest and back of the robe. The robe was tailored just for him and it was long, floor length, with a set of under robes that laid underneath since the over robe had long slits up the sides.

The leggings were a dark gold and his parents had also got him a pair of new boots, pale leather ones with an embossed picture of deer prancing about on them.

The outfit was absolutely perfect and Harry loved it.

It was tradition for the courted to wear all of their intendeds courting gifts to the bonding, so Harry's emerald pendant and circlet were sitting out on his vanity in their individual boxes.

Harry's breath caught as the full weight of what day it was hit him.

‘O by the Valar. I'll be married by tonight.’

Harry took deep breaths, not letting his anxiety overwhelm him.

‘Stop panicking, you idiot. It will go great! You love him and you know you'll be happy with him!’

Once Harry had his breathing and heartbeat calmed he stood up and made his way out of his bedroom.

“Good morning, Nana, Ada.” Harry greeted his parents who were sitting on the lounge in the sitting room.

“Good morning, love. Are you nervous?” Ethiron said with a smile, leaning against Calaeron.

“Yeah… but I know I shouldn't be.” Harry said quietly with a wane smile.

“It's fine to be nervous, ionneg. We both were at our bonding.” Calaeron said, hoping to ease his son’s nerves.

Harry just nodded before making his way over to the bathroom.

“I'm going to take a bath, then I'll get dressed.” Harry threw over his shoulder as he opened his door.

“We ordered breakfast for us, so you don't have to go to the Dining Hall.” Ethiron called out as Harry closed the door.

“Okay.”

Harry turned the tap on to fill the tub, and slowly took his sleep clothes off, paying attention to what he was doing so as not to let his mind wander.

Once the tub was half full Harry stepped in, flinching at the too hot water. He quickly turned off the hot tap and turned on the cold, letting it run until the water wasn't boiling hot. Once it was off he sat down and dunked his head, getting his hair wet.

He resurfaced and set about washing his hair and body, making sure to use the soap that his Nana had recommended.

When he was done he got out and wringed out his hair over the tub, before towel drying his body and wrapping it around his waist. He paused as he made to leave, seeing a wooden box sitting on the counter that he hadn't noticed before.

Harry opened it up slowly before covering his face with his hands and groaning in embarrassment. Yesterday he'd had a extremely lengthy conversation with his Nana about the importance of hygiene for same sex couples during sex. Harry had never thought he would ever need to know how to give himself an enema and would have truly forgotten about it if his Nana hadn't set out the box.

Harry whimpered silently before steeling himself, ‘Get it together, Auror! You've fought dark wizards and watched your wife give birth! You can stick a tube up your own butt!’

He whimpered again before removing his towel.

\-----

When he stepped out of the bathroom his parents had moved out to the balcony. Harry kept walking once he noticed Ethiron had seen him and went into his room. He quickly got dressed in just his underwear and started drying his hair with the towel that had been around his waist.

He didn't turn as the door behind him opened, knowing it was his Nana.

Harry sat down in front of his vanity and let Ethiron oil his hair with the oil he'd bought just for today. Once Ethiron was done and Harry's hair was mostly dry and shining in the morning light did Harry stand again.

“Do you want my help with the body oil?” Ethiron asked.

Harry shook his head, “Û, I'll do it myself. Thank you, Nana.”

“Your welcome, love.” Ethiron have him a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Harry started oiling his skin, to make it soft and smell good. It was the same oil as the one in his hair, with the same smell. Once he was done and his skin was dry, and the leftover oil had been wiped off, did Harry start pulling on his clothes. He smiled at the soft texture of the gold robes, he swayed his hips and giggled as he felt the robes swish around his legs. He didn't usually wear robes this long, but he was sure Elrond would have more made for him since he seem to prefer them.

Though Elrond had mentioned once that he liked Harry's legs.

Harry shook his head to shake off his besotted thoughts.

Harry sat back down at his vanity once he was dressed and began the process of braiding his hair. Today his braids would be simpler since most of his hair would be held back by his circlet.

Once that was done he pulled his emerald and mithril pendant on, before putting his circlet onto his head.

He stood and admired his reflection, turning this way and that to see his whole outfit.

He bit his lip, ‘I hope Elrond likes my robes.’

He took a deep breath before going over to the box on his night stand which held his flower crown that Elrond had proposed with. Harry opened the box to caress the gold roses, before he closed and picked up the box.

He gave one more glance around his room. This was the last time he would call it his, since tonight he would be sleeping in Elrond's rooms. Most of his belongs were already packed but he hadn't been able to finish. His parents had assured him they would finish it for him though, while he was in seclusion with his new husband.

Harry walked out into the sitting room, to find his parents setting up their breakfast on the balcony.

“O Marcuanon. You look beautiful, my love!” Ethiron rushed forward, tears streaming down his face as he gave Harry a back breaking hug.

“Thank you, Nana.” Harry whispered back, he smiled at his Ada when he joined the hug, wrapping his long arms around them both.

“We're both so happy for you, ionneg. Your bonding day is such a wonderful day.” Calaeron said, smiling into Ethiron's hair.

They separated and his parents lead him out onto the balcony, over to the table they had out their where their breakfast waited for them.

They dug in and Harry savored the omelette that had cheese and onions cooked in, his favorite. They had an assortment of foods available, from fresh fruits to sugary pastries.

Harry only ate a few pastries, not wanting to consume too much sugar.

“So how is today going to go, I mean, I know but I just want to talk about it…” Harry drifted off, trying to push his anxiety back down.

“Well,” Ethiron said, obliging him, “we'll be staying here for a few more hours, reading and spending time together. This would usually be when we give you some advice.”

“Bedroom advice.” Calaeron interjected with wiggling eyebrows, earning a smack in the stomach from Ethiron.

“Yes.” Ethiron glared at his husband, “That sort of advice but we've already talked about that so we'll just talk and do some reading. Then we'll walk to Lord Elrond’s home, where we'll be having a private lunch with him and his sons. After lunch will be the ceremony, where you'll be married.”

“And after that comes the fun part!” Calaeron exclaimed with a laugh.

Ethiron made a frustrated noise before smacking Calaeron upside the head.

“Will you hush? He is nervous enough to begin with, without you reminding him of why he's nervous!”

“But why? He's had sex before!” Calaeron exclaimed, covering his head with his arms in a futile gesture to protect himself.

“But not with a man.” Harry said quietly, his gaze on his hands in his lap where they were clutched together.

Calaeron made an ‘ah’ sound before he subsided, not wanting to get hit again.

“It will be fine, love. Lord Elrond isn't some unskilled elf who would hurt you with his fumbling.” Ethiron declared.

Harry giggled softly at the thought of Elrond ever being an ‘unskilled fumbler.’ He could hardly picture it, Elrond was always so calm and put together, Harry could scarcely imagine a moment when he wasn't calm and collected.

They spent the next couple of hours just talking, his parents keeping him distracted as the hour grew nearer for them to leave.

When the time finally came Harry's heart started to race when he realized he would have to walk with his wreath on, all the way to Elrond's home.

He may have panicked a little until Ethiron gave him a soft smack on his bottom, affectively startling him out of his thoughts.

“Did you just smack me?!” He asked aghast.

Ethiron laughed before nodding, “It's was just a love tap to get you out of your panic. I haven't given you a proper spanking in years.”

Harry blushed just thinking of the last time he had earned a spanking before shaking the thought away.

He opened his box and reverently picked up his golden wreath, and set it daintily on his head.

‘I wonder if casting a sticking charm to it will affect the magic of the flowers.’ Harry wondered as Ethiron straightened it for him.

“Don't worry about it falling off, Marcuanon.” Ethiron said with a knowing smile, “It won't come off now unless you pull it off yourself or until the ceremony is over and successful.”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief before giving his head an experimental shake.

Besides his hair making a soft swishing sound the wreath didn't budge so Harry turned determinedly towards the door.

“Let's just get this over with.” He said before opening the door.

They didn't encounter anyone walking out of their building, and Harry got his hopes up that they wouldn't encounter anyone. He shivered slightly when they left the cover of the building, winter was upon them and Harry could feel it in the air.

His hopes were dashed when they encountered the first group of loiterers who were a little ways up the path towards Elrond's house.

Harry kept his eyes on the path in front of him, ignoring their staring with a practiced ease along with their whispers.

Not all of the comments were bad, some people saying how lovely he was or wishing his marriage well.

Some of the others were not so nice and Harry did his best to block them out.

They passed a few more groups, some of them calling out their well wishes as they passed before they finally arrived at Elrond's home.

Only Elrond was standing outside, ready to welcome them in. Elrond was dressed in a beautiful purple robe with gold embroidery along the bottom. This robe was shorter than what he usually wore, it only went down to his knees, showing off his muscled legs and well loved boots. To complete his outfit was his circlet that marked him as the Lord of Imladris.

Elrond looked star struck when he got his first look at Harry, causing Harry to blush and drop his eyes. They hadn't seen much of each other since Harry's birthday, plans for the ceremony taking up all their time. Not to mention having to pack up all of Harry's belongings and Elrond working extra hard so that he could spend a few days free from his Lordly duties, meant that they only saw each other at meals.

“You look lovely, my heart. Please be welcome in my home.” Elrond extended his arm to Harry who took it with a quiet ‘thank you’ before letting Elrond lead them inside.  
Elrond lead them to the formal dining room, the one he'd told Harry they hardly ever used, except for formal dinners or bigger parties like Harry's birthday.

Elrond's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, were present. They were there to represent Elrond today in their bonding, since Elrond’s parents were both dead, and Arwen had flat out refused to come.

Lunch was self served, the food already laid out for them.

They began eating, the twins being loud and boisterous and distracting his parents while Harry and Elrond talked.

“I had all of your favorites made for today.” Elrond said softly as he watched Harry eat from the corner of his eye.

Harry gave him a soft, loving smile, “You remembered to include some of your own right?” He asked teasingly.

Elrond gave a soft laugh, “Only a few.”

They continued eating, Harry not really paying attention to the others, his attention stuck on Elrond. Elrond's gaze as well was constantly going to Harry, only answering when directly spoken to.

Once the meal was finished, Elrond extended his hand to Harry and helped him from his seat.

The others stood as well and Ethiron stepped forward carrying a box which he opened to show a simple wire pendant holding a large uncut emerald in its grasp. Ethiron lifted the pendant from its silk home and lifted it over Elrond's head to rest against his heart.

Elladan stepped forward then as Ethiron stepped back, a similar box in his hands. He opened it to show a similar pendant to Elrond's but in the wires grip was a large uncut sapphire.

Elladan lifted the pendant and set it around Harry's neck where it rested against his heart.

This was a tradition of the Sindar elves that the Noldor had adopted. The parents of the couple would gift their soon to be in-law with an uncut gem that the elf would have cut and set in a necklace for themselves as a sign of their favor of their child's chosen spouse. Usually Elrond's father would gift Harry his gem but since Elrond's parents were both deceased, Elrond had wanted Arwen to do it, but she had refused. Elladan had been the second choice and he had teasingly whined about being second in his father's eyes to his sister.

Elrohir had joined in, whining about not being chosen at all before Elrond had reminded them that they would be the ones to pick the gem and that they could pick together.

The gem itself was supposed to represent their spouse so Harry's parents had gifted Elrond with an emerald that was as close to Harry's eye color as they could get. The twins had search for a sapphire so blue it looked black in certain lights, knowing it was Elrond's favorite precious stone.

Elrond still had the fire opal pendant he'd been gifted by Galadriel and Celeborn at his wedding to Celebrían. He loved that pendant, how it seemed to contain the cosmos in its small confines. It had represented his Celebrían perfectly, and now he was so excited to have a pendant made out of the gorgeous emerald he'd been gifted with.

Harry fingered the giant sapphire around his neck with his free hand, his other still in Elrond's grip. He couldn't wait to design the pendant he wanted, something to represent Elrond.

Elrond lead the way out of the dining room and ultimately out of the mansion all together.

They were in the homes private garden and it was here they would be wed.

Harry and Elrond faced each other, Elrond giving Harry a reassuring smile.

“May Varda Star-kindler hear Elrond’s and Marcuanon’s calls, and may Eru the Father of All bless them.” Ethiron called out in a strong clear voice, starting the ceremony.

The beauty of elvish ceremonies was that they were always short, sweet and to the point. The elves saw no reason to drag things out when it came to things like weddings.

“May Manwe Lord of Wind watch over Elrond and Marcuanon, and may Eru the Father of All bless them.” Elladan said the accompanying verse.

Elrond and Harry both reached up for his flower crown at the same time, and held it between them.

This was the nerve wracking part for Harry.

If the Valar didn't approve of the marriage or if someone was being coerced in some way into the marriage then the ceremony wouldn't work.

Harry knew there was no chance of that happening but the thought still plagued him.

Just as he was starting to panick did the flowers slowly start to glow. They glowed so brightly that Harry was forced to close his eyes before the slight weight of the flowers vanished, leaving behind their new wedding rings.

The rings were on their right forefingers and they were made of gold with roses etched along the bands. Whatever flower had been used in the wreath was always etched into the bands, though the metal used was different for each couple.

The others were cheering but Harry couldn't hear them, his focus now on Elrond who had framed his face with his hands.

“Le melin, Harry.” Elrond whispered with a huge smile of his face.

Harry's breath hitched before he brought his hands up to frame Elrond's.

“Le melin, Elrond.” Harry said as happy tears filled his eyes.

Harry closed his eyes as Elrond leaned in to kiss him, sighing into their first kiss as a married and bonded couple.

When they separated Harry had only eyes for Elrond as Elrond bid their guests goodbye and lead them away.

\-----

When Elrond opened the door for Harry and beckoned him inside, Harry really didn't know what to expect from Elrond's personal rooms.

His suite was large with a mostly open floor plan. The only room Harry couldn't see was the bathroom so he guessed that was through the single door to Harry's right.

The rooms coloring was very different from what someone came to expect from Imladris. It was decorated in warm colors like Elrond's study. The flooring was a warm yellow tile with a pattern that started underneath the large bed in the middle of the room across from the door.

The walls were covered in bookshelves with a desk on the left side of the room in front of the huge open windows that lead to the balcony, and across from the bed near the door stood a huge armoire. All the furniture in the room was a dark cherry wood, giving the room a very warm feel. The bedsheets, duvet and the curtains were all a dark maroon color.

Harry stepped in and gazed around the room that would now be his, where he would be living with his husband. He walked slowly around the room, trying to calm his nerves, until he got to the double doors that lead out to the balcony.

The cool breeze coming in through the open doors caused the sheer curtains to sway, and Harry to shiver.

“Are you cold, Marcuanon?” Elrond whispered softly into Harry's ear, making his shivering grow more pronounced.

“No.” Harry said, keeping his gaze on the scenery out the window and not on his new husband, “it's not the cold that makes me shiver.”

Elrond wrapped his arms around his newly bonded husband and rested his lips against Harry's shoulder.

“There is no need to fear, my heart. I will not hurt you.” He vowed, his lips making a hot trail up Harry's neck.

“I know you won't.” Harry whispered before turning in Elrond's arms, “You know I'm not, mentally, a virgin.” Harry blushed just saying it, “but I've never been with a man so I….”

Elrond shushed him, before giving him a gentle kiss.

“You have no need to fear this, Marcuanon, to fear us.” Elrond grasped both of Harry's hands and brought them up to his chest, “Le melin, Marcuanon, my Harry.”

Harry gave a small giggle, his face glowing a soft pink, before he bit his lip and whispered back, “Le melin, Elrond.”

Elrond’s eyes lit up, he loved it when Harry said he loved him and he hoped he never stopped.

Elrond gently drew Harry into a kiss, letting Harry dictate the speed of the kiss. Harry did indeed deepened the kiss, running his tongue over Elrond's lower lip to request access. Elrond happily granted it, wrapping their tongues together.

Harry wrapped his arms around Elrond's shoulders, beginning to explore his new husband. He reminded himself mentally that he wasn't an actual virgin and while this was new he shouldn't fear this intimacy, but enjoy it.

Elrond gripped his hips, before slowly exploring Harry's body. He dragged his hands slowly along Harry's hips before boldly palming Harry's butt cheeks. Harry squeaked when he did so, his perpetual blush deepening.

Elrond chuckled which made Harry blush harder and pout up at him.

Harry bit his lip before pulling away and gently pushing Elrond back until he hit the bed, “Sit for me?”

Elrond obliged him, sitting down on the bed as Harry stepped back.

Harry averted his eyes as he slowly began unbuttoning his robes after removing his circlet and pendants which he set on the bedside table.

Eyebrows near his hairline, Elrond watched in surprised arousal as he was treated to a shy strip tease.

Harry got his over robe off, dropping it to let it pool at his feet. His chemise came off next, leaving him in just his boots and leggings. Harry's breath hitched when he finally looked back at Elrond, surprised to see him similarly undressed.

Elrond's appreciative gaze ran down Harry's body, taking in Harry's aroused state, causing a shiver to run through Harry.

“Hmmm.” Elrond hummed before he beckoning Harry closer. Once Harry was close enough, Elrond pulled him in between his legs to stand with his chest level with Elrond's head.

“You look lovely, my Harry.” Elrond whispered as he drew one of Harry's legs up to remove his boot.

Breath hitching at Elrond's teasing touches, Harry set his hands on Elrond's shoulders to keep his balance while Elrond removed one boot and then the other. Elrond set his hands on Harry's hips and pulled Harry closer to kiss at his nipples.

“Hnn.” Harry whined quietly at the teasing kisses, before running his hands through Elrond's hair and undoing his braids to give him something to focus on beyond the little zings of pleasure Elrond's actions were causing.

Harry gasped when one kiss became a light bite and lick, “Elrond…”

“Hmm?” Elrond hummed questioningly.

Harry didn't answer verbally but instead pushed his crotch against Elrond's chest in a bid for friction against his weeping cock.

Elrond tutted and held Harry still with his grip on Harry's hips. Harry pouted down at the top of Elrond's head before his expression turned mischievous.

An umph came out of Elrond as he suddenly found himself laying on his bed with Harry above him, straddling his waist.

Elrond snorted at Harry's bright eyes and mischievous smile, “Tricky minx.”

Harry giggled before biting his lip and grinding his cock down harshly onto Elrond's. Harry whimpered at hearing Elrond moan loudly.

‘Fuck that's hot!’ Harry thought before the movement of his hips froze at feeling Elrond's hands on his butt again. Except this time, Elrond's fingers were teasing his hole through the fabric of his leggings.

“You know everything that comes from relations between two men, yes?” Elrond asked, wanting to be sure Harry knew what was coming next.

Harry blushed but rolled his eyes, “Of course, I'm not that innocent.”

“I just wanted to be sure, my heart. I don't want to do anything that frightens you.”

Harry gave him a soft, loving smile, “I know, Elrond. But I doubt you would ever do anything I don't agree with. And uhm…” Harry trailed off before he took a deep breath and continued, “I had a very embarrassing conversation with my Nana about hygiene so you don't need to worry about teaching me that.”

Harry thought his face was going to spontaneously combust, it felt so hot.

“I almost wish he hadn't just to see your face when you learned you would need to give yourself an enema.”

“Elrond!” Harry exclaimed in astonishment as Elrond continued to laugh.

Elrond reversed their positions swiftly, causing Harry to squeak at the sudden movement. Said squeak turned into a moan as Elrond ground their hips together, Elrond's own moans joining Harry's.

Panting lightly, Elrond leaned away to grab the jar of oil sitting on the beside table.

“Lift your hips for me, my Harry.” Elrond ordered, pulling Harry's leggings off when he obeyed.

Harry watched silently as Elrond stood for a moment to remove his own leggings before sliding back in between Harry's legs. His attention was riveted for a moment on Elrond's erect cock, a little fear filling him at the thought of trying to take it into his body.

“Shhh.” Elrond hushed his husband when he noticed the fear in his eyes.

Elrond draped his body over Harry's and gave him some slow, lazy kisses, hoping to distract him from his fear. It worked but Harry was back to shivering when some lubed up fingers slide down his crease to lightly finger his hole.

“Tell me if anything hurts, alright?” Elrond asked, more like demanded. He didn't want to hurt Harry but he also knew Harry might not say anything just so they wouldn't stop.

Looking up into Elrond's very serious grey eyes, all Harry could do was nod. He whined when a single fingered pushed in, the feeling being very foreign for Harry though there wasn't any pain.

“Good?” Elrond asked.

Harry nodded but his hands clenched onto the bedsheets when one finger became two. There was definitely a burn now but it faded once Elrond stilled.

“Good?” Elrond asked again, he was very serious about making this good for them both.

When Harry nodded after a few seconds, Elrond began his quest of stretching Harry out and also finding that special little spot that would make Harry see stars.

“Valar!” Harry exclaimed when pleasure shot through his body like lightening, causing his back to arc up off of the bed.

Elrond smirked to himself in success before gentling his touch, having pegged Harry's prostate hard on accident.

“That, my heart, is your prostate. That's what makes this all worthwhile.”

“Tell me about it.” Harry panted as he tried to calm his racing heart. He had come so close to coming from that.

Elrond hummed as he gloved Harry's leaking cock with his hand before lightly stroking it as he scissored his fingers. Harry's breath stuttered in his chest at the dual attack of pleasure. He unclenched his hands from the bedsheets and grabbed his leg behind his knees to pull them towards his chest, giving Elrond more room.

Elrond latched his mouth onto Harry's thigh, sucking and nipping to leave a red mark. He pulled back to admire his work before removing his fingers to Harry's angry whine.

“Nooo!” Harry moaned, not liking the empty feeling left when Elrond removed his fingers.

“Three fingers now, my heart.” Elrond said in explanation before returning his fingers to Harry's hole.

Whining at the stretched, Harry wiggled his hips to try and relieve the burn. It hurt more than two fingers had but like them the burn soon faded and was replaced with pleasure when Elrond tapped his prostate lightly.

“Remind me to teach you this later, my heart, so you can practice on me.” Elrond commented softly, knowing Harry wasn't coherent enough to understand him.

Elrond judged him ready a few minutes later when Harry began begging for release.

Removing his fingers, Elrond lubed up his cock before maneuvering Harry's legs over his shoulders and his cock at Harry's entrance. Harry panted in excitement, tensing when he felt Elrond's cock tease his entrance.

“Deep breaths, Harry, and bear down.” Elrond advised before pushing in.

Harry did as instructed, his arms going up to brace himself against the headboard. Pain flared in his lower back as Elrond pushed farther in, the burning returning with a vengeance. Elrond paused when he was halfway in, seeing the pained look on Harry's face.

“Marcuanon?”

Harry opened his eyes, having not realized he'd closed them to focus on the now fading pain.

He focused onto Elrond's face, speaking when he saw his concerned expression, “I'm fine.”

Elrond looked dubious but gloved Harry's softened cock again, to give him some pleasure at least until he was fully seated and could focus on finding Harry's prostate again.

Harry moaned at the stimulation, his cock filling out again to bob against his stomach. Once Elrond was assured of Harry's pleasure did he begin pushing in again, rubbing Harry's cock until their hips met.

Elrond kept his thrusts short and shallow once any remaining pain had faded from Harry's face. He searched for his husband’s prostate, only speeding up his thrusts when he found it, alerted by Harry’s keen of pleasure.

Soft keens, moans, and whimpers left Harry's lips on a continuous litany as he tried to meet Elrond's thrusts, his own pleasure slowly overwhelming him. Harry was going to come soon if Elrond kept up this relentless torture.

Harry’s orgasm took him by surprise, a cry leaving him as his back arched up, most of his spurting seed being caught in Elrond's hand.

Elrond slowed his thrusts as Harry came down from his orgasmic high before stopping and pulling out.

Harry whined at the sudden emptiness before he blinked in surprised as he was turned over. He made a questioning noise as his hip were tugged up only to moan when Elrond sank back in.

Harry wrapped his hands around Elrond's wrists when they appeared next to his head.

“Elrond!” Harry exclaimed as Elrond's thrust became heavy and fast, Elrond seeking his own pleasure now that Harry's was assured.

Panting, Elrond closed his eyes as his own orgasm came closer and closer.

“Elrond… Love you.” Harry whispered as he felt himself grow hard again. He whined as he prostate was struck head on, Elrond aiming for it again when he realized Harry had hardened.

Harry reached up behind him to tug Elrond's head closer by the back of his neck, before aiming a kiss to Elrond's lips. He missed the first time but Elrond met him for the second, kissing him for a moment before Harry had to let go, not able to keep his neck back for the needed angle.

‘I love you’ fell from Harry's lips like rain as his second orgasm grew ever closer before cresting over him, going silent as he was overwhelmed with pleasure.

Elrond grunted into his husband’s neck as Harry tightened up again with his second orgasm, triggering Elrond's own, his hips stuttering without rhythm before falling still.

Elrond collapsed onto his elbows, having enough wits to not just fall on top of Harry and smother him. Harry collapsed forward as well, the movement of his hips falling causing Elrond to slip out of him, triggering a whine of disappointment.

Elrond draped himself over Harry's back after laying them both onto their sides, just wanting to soak up the last of the afterglow before it eventually faded. Harry snuggled into Elrond's embrace, waiting for his breathing and heart to slow down.

They cuddled for a few minutes, ignoring the cooling and congealing seed below, on and inside of them respectively before a cold breeze from the open balcony doors caused them to stir.

Elrond moved to stand and close said doors but a hand on his wrist and a whine from Harry held him back.

“No don't go.” Harry whined tiredly as he waved his hand, his magic flowing across the room to close the doors as well as clean them off. Elrond chuckled at Harry's childish actions, finding him cute, before he snuggled back in with him, spooning his back as he drew the duvet over them both.

“Hush my heart. I shall not leave you. Sleep…” Elrond spoke softly, watching as Harry's eyes slowly shut as he entered Irmo’s realm.

Elrond stayed awake, tired but not truly needing rest as Harry did, being younger than Elrond Harry still need a certain amount of rest each night. He softly dragged his fingers across Harry's skin, marveling at its softness and how that skin was now his to touch and love.

His to teach the pleasures of the flesh.

His to comfort in pain and sorrow.

For the first time since his Celebrían sailed to Valinor did Elrond Peredhel feel at peace.

And he had this beautiful, young elf in his arms to thank for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Super Spoiler End Notes!~  
> So btw I made mention of enemas and such because it's a big trend in fan fiction for proper hygiene for same sex couples to be completely ignored. (I'm completely guilty of that as well in my Gardens fic.) So while they won't be a very big thing in my fics, they will be mentioned in passing. Hygiene is important!  
> Another thing is that I had a hard time writing this sex scene, I'm not really sure why. I also don't think I'll ever be the type of writer to put a ton of detail into sex scenes. I can read super long, detailed ones, but I just feel so awkward writing one.


End file.
